In the Sands of Egypt
by Mamono
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been missing for a year now; everyone assumes he's dead. But when Tea is kidnapped and taken to Egypt, she and Yugi will unlock many mysteries in the land's deserts... [SetoTéa]
1. Prologue: Ancient Pursuits

In the Sands of Egypt

Prologue

Ancient Pursuits

A hot wind whipped across the golden sands of the barren wasteland, and the fierce desert sun hung high in the azure sky as its rays heated the land to a blistering level. In the middle of this barren desert lay an ancient temple that stood defiantly above the golden sand. The temple was of rectangular shape, with an old stone path leading to a large entryway at the center. Tall stone pillars stood lining the walkway into the once-majestic place that had been long forgotten by the people of the present time

This day, however, it had two visitors.

A tall figure stood at the entryway of the temple. His chocolate brown hair whipped across his icy blue eyes as they stared fiercely at the ancient stone. His lips were thin with a hint of a frown towards the ends. The wind guided his starch white trench coat; the collar feathered over a black shirt lightly, but whipped across his lanky legs, clothed in black as he stood defiantly on the aged walkway.

"What have you come all the way out here for, big brother?" came a young voice.

Seto Kaiba broke his gaze with the temple to focus down at the smaller figure beside him. His blue eyes softened slightly as he gazed at his younger sibling. Mokuba's steely blue eyes gazed up at his brother and his raven hair breezed across his face. He wasn't tall, but he made up for it in spirit. Unlike his brother, Mokuba tended to dress less formally. A blue and yellow striped shirt that fell loosely to his knees, along with a golden yellow vest and some baggy blue jeans was all he needed.

Seto remained silent, scowled slightly and returned to staring at the temple, to which Mokuba frowned. Seto sure was acting strangely. The young boy walked over to one of the large pillars and sat down against the base, resting against it as he pulled out a small black laptop. He clicked the top open and began to open a global mapping program. As the young boy's quick fingers grazed the keys of the computer, a large digital map of Egypt came up onto the screen, where, as he stared, a red blinker appeared on the digitized map.

"Kuru Ena," he read off the screen.

Mokuba shut the laptop and looked up to his brother, who was still staring at the temple in front of them. He wanted desperately to know what was going on inside his brother's mind; it had already been an hour since they arrived at Kuru Ena, a place Mokuba had never heard of this area before. He wanted to know how his brother knew this place existed. The old building didn't even show up on the map! Nothing did. It was just a large void entitled Kuru Ena.

Seto's eyes remained focused on the ancient building before him, his mind was racing with questions. His intense eyes narrowed as he thought of the beginning of his search.

* * *

It rained most of that afternoon, but faded as the night came. The stars glittered brightly in the dark as Seto walked out into the gardens behind the Kaiba Mansion, a cool breeze accompanying him. Scarlet roses gleamed, swaying in wind, lined along the glistening cement pathway that he was walking upon. Seto walked up to a plaza at the center of the garden and gazed at the water from a sparkling fountain as it fell like raindrops to the marble basin below.

He sat down a cool cement bench placed neatly next to a small pond, and watched as several golden fish swam excitedly in the crystal clear water; quickly, his eyelids became heavy as he sat in the sanctity of the garden. Perhaps from overtaxing work hours or just plain exhaustion, but Seto soon fell asleep.

* * *

It was dark; glimpses of an unknown someone kept flashing in front of his eyes. It was a girl, around his own age. He saw flashes of her welcoming smile, her chocolate hair whipping brilliantly in the wind. A pair of blue eyes flashed across Seto's mind. He could see the spirit inside them as they sparkled flawlessly. His own eyes became trapped by the sapphire whirlpools.

A bright light burst from her eyes, causing Seto to flinch. His own blue eyes flickered open to reveal the girl right before him. Seto felt his face become hot as the girl delicately clung to his arm. He was walking briskly down through a hall in a lavish palace, with the girl trailing quietly beside him. A serious silence hung in the air. Even so, the girl's eyes glittered adoringly as she smiled. What _was _this? He heard a faint sigh and felt the girl wrap her arms around him, he did all in his power to pry the girl's grip from him, but his hands refused to budge!

But then a light sobbing was heard coming from the mysterious maiden. Seto reached down to the girl, and his blood ran cold when he felt a horrifying liquid wipe onto his fingers. He quickly brought his hand to his eyes only to see a deathly crimson cover his fingertips.

Seto whipped around and caught the girl just as she fell to the ground, her life pouring out from her body quicker than the blood itself did. In a dull shock, Seto watched her eyes fade; the appearance of a stagnant pond came to mind. And there was nothing he could do but watch.

Before the girl's last breathe was taken, a light flashed between the two. Seto clenched his eyes shut and let the overpowering light engulfed him. A mighty roar from a dragon was heard breaking through the thick melancholic air, and soon faded to nothing more than a muffled cry.

* * *

Seto eyes reopened to a dark room that smelled of the earth and was very old. He searched the room to discover large tablets across the walls of the room with strange carvings that resembled duel monsters etched into them. He moved toward them but halted when he heard the sound of footprints coming his way.

That's when his body began to disobey him. Instead of slinking behind one of the large tablets, he remained standing in the center of the large room. A blinding light filled the area as a large wooden door creaked open.

Seto stared fiercely into the intense light; a dark shadow appeared as a figure walked through the doorway. When he walked from the doorway, Seto found he was dressed in elegant silks that swayed as the gallant figure approached. Seto scowled as the luminary walked up to him, however, the imperial man only smiled tauntingly at Seto, his wild blonde bangs spiking into the sky as he chuckled.

"So, Priest, what is it that you want?" he asked coolly, his violet eyes flaring with a sense of justice.

As if possessed, Seto quickly swung his arm behind his robes, and snatched a long golden rod from its holder. He raised the sparkling object at the figure in front of him, and a threatening light sparkled from the eye engraved at the end of the golden rod.

"I challenge you to a duel, Pharaoh." he spat; his words dripped with venom as Seto addressed his king.

The dignified ruler nodded in agreement, and a pure light burst from the golden puzzle that hung from his neck. Once again Seto left hearing the cry of a dragon howling through his mind.

* * *

Seto felt an intense heat surrounding him when he awoke; his cerulean eyes shot open as he twisted around to see a large building covered in flames. Unwillingly, he ran towards the flames, wincing as the extreme temperature burned his skin.

Seto raced quickly through the halls of the burning temple, but halted when a white flash raced by him, quickly sliding through the blazing corridor ahead of him. He hadn't the slightest cool as to why he was here, not even considering where here was. If he could honestly move to his own will, his feet wouldn't have even entered the fiery death-trap.

At the sudden sight of the figure running by, Seto growled fiercely and dashed after it, following the figure into a large room; the flames had not yet reached this place, but were still licking at the entrances.

Seto froze and stared at the lone figure who stood silently with his back turned. A low wicked laughter rose from the pits of his malevolent soul as he slowly turned around to his pursuer. Seto's eyes narrowed as they were met with the ashen eyes of the man before him. The figure's ghostly white hair whipped in the commotion of the blazing building.

"Hn..." Seto glared fiercely at the man and watched as his eyes flashed, feral intents held in their gray depths. The scar on the man's face flared as intensely as the flames that were entering the building.

With a sudden rage, that came from some outside force, and no warning, Seto charged the man. A flash of light came between the two before he could reach the evil figure; the man's raspy voice was heard through the light, sending chills down Seto's spine.

****

Evil will once again threaten the world

in the form of an innocent one.

The dead will rise out in anger

when the enduring one becomes known.

With scars of the past blazing across time

he will seek his revenge....

The dragon gave its final mighty cry before the flames filled Seto's mind, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

At first, Seto thought nothing of those dreams, and passed them off as mere hallucinations, brought on by an increase in hours at the office. Only after the dreams, in serious repetition, came night after night, did Seto begin to search for the cause. It was dull curiosity at first; quick checks at during break times, but the images, the flames, would never leave! Seto fought the urge to find out what they meant-- it was just a stupid dream!-- but eventually he gave in and devote much more time to un-solving the mystery-- just to get rid of it, once and for all.

He kept searching until he discovered a map of Ancient Egypt. He was shocked to find out how much he already knew about it. His eyes scanned the poorly drawn map until he reached a barren portion in the middle of the desert, called Kuru Ena. Seto knew then: that's where he would find the answers he needed. He had to go there. But Egypt? This would most likely have something to do with Yugi Moto and his friends. Seto cringed at the name of his rival. He refused to ask Yugi Moto about anything, especially matters concerning the past. Seto didn't want to have anything to do with that person or his Egyptian fairy tales. He strongly believed on relying on himself and that was how he was going to solve this problem.

By himself.

A blast of steamy wind blew past Seto, causing grains of sand to graze his cheeks. He quickly stepped toward the temple, lips curled into a fierce scowl. The danger was obvious; now was the time to continue alone, as first decided. He turned to see Mokuba rushing toward him, eager to hear news to reassure him that everything was fine. Seto only supplied the younger Kaiba with, "Mokuba, I want you to stay here."

"But Seto!" Mokuba protested.

"Mokuba!" Seto pressured, brow crinkling slightly. He hated to raise his voice against his brother, but Mokuba needed to understand. The brothers' eyes were in a deadlock; Seto's frozen blue to Mokuba's steel. Mokuba, however, backed down, knowing that this was something he simply couldn't argue with. He frowned and looked away from his brother's gaze.

"I would feel a lot better if you would wait out here," Seto allowed, softening his expression slightly.

Mokuba's lips curled into a smile and his raven hair blew across in his face as he nodded. "All right, Seto," he sighed. "Just don't take long, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Mokuba." Seto replied calmly. He rose to his feet and proceeded toward the entrance to the temple, sand beating at his back as he went. Mokuba looked on as his brother neared the ominous entrance that loomed before them. He dashed forward a few feet and waved his hands frantically after his brother.

"Seto! Be careful!"

Seto peered into the dark corridors; a dark sense of familiarity crept across his mind as he traveled deeper into the ancient temple. His eyes searched across the dimly lit walls, seeing strange carvings on each stone border, and was shocked to find that he understood the ancient carvings. Most of them talked about the pharaoh and the Gods of Egypt, or... some nonsense like that.

Seto saw a giant bird that he assumed was Ra; glanced at another, a cat headed woman, perhaps Bastet. He removed his attention, however, from the carvings when he came to a large room.

Its splendor caused even Seto's jaw to lower slightly; his blue eyes traveled from the long silk cloths that draped from the ceiling to the beautifully crafted statues lined up against the walls. Stunning paintings of gold garnished the walls, and a solitary golden tablet was located in the center of the room. Seto curiously walked up to the golden object. Bright gold reflected in his eyes while he read the ancient text inscribed on its surface. Maybe it told of some trap in the room to be careful of, he mused before he started.

****

The balance will be broken,

as a dark force steals.

Sinister men are the culprits,

with a thief at their heels.

Items are taken,

that cannot be replaced.

If they are misused,

the world will be lain in waste.

A shadow approaches,

to cast its revenge.

His loyal followers

fight to avenge.

Two will come to one,

and pasts are revealed.

A third arrives,

and magics are unsealed.

A mighty dragon,

with ice in its eyes.

Protects the maiden,

to whom its heart lies.

This beautiful maiden,

will be stolen away.

Brought to the sands

where the dragon lay.

A valiant prince,

will arrive in the night.

Listening dearly,

to the spirited maiden's plight.

Time will repeat itself,

as the battle draws near.

Old rivalries reborn,

over a single tear.

The mighty dragon cries,

the prince draws his sword.

The clash of these titans,

is the maiden's unwelcome reward.

As the warriors grow weak,

their battle at its end.

The ghostly evil,

they now have to tend.

The warriors prepare,

for their final battle.

With the light of the keepers,

the chosen take saddle.

The past and present

become intertwined.

The battle of the ancient

kept fresh in their minds.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the last part of the tablet. It was broken and illegible. He slowly rose, still absorbing everything written on the tablet. "It must be some kind of prophecy..." Seto deliberated.

His mind was brought back to reality at these words. What was he saying? He didn't believe in some hocus pocus prophecy. Seto swiftly turned around and briskly walked back from where he had come. He had seen enough.

As he walked, he felt his foot sink into the stone floor, which caused him to freeze on the spot. A low rumble was heard off in the distance, its freighting growl became louder as the temple began to shake underneath Seto's feet.

"I'm glad Mokuba stayed behind..." Seto grimaced, taking in the situation in its entirety. Not good. He then dashed toward the entrance of the temple, long legs carrying him swiftly through the halls.

A loud crash was heard, and just to his luck, the ceiling collapsed. Large pieces of rock came hurdling down toward Seto, but he jumped back just in time as the rocks crashed into the corridor entrance, completely blocking it off. Seto stood there kicking himself for his stupidity. He should have never came! Why on earth did he even step foot into a pile of old rock just cure some sleep problems! No look what trouble he was in!

The temple was crashing down on top of him.

There was no escape.

He was going to die.

A million thoughts rushed into Seto's mind each overlapping the next. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

'_Mokuba...'_

A deep track was left in the sand as Mokuba paced outside the temple, eyes filled to the brim with worry. He looked up to the decrepit building where his brother had long since entered. To his horror, it started falling apart, very rapidly.

"Seto!" he cried. Soon he felt a trembling beneath his own feet. Instinctively, he raced toward the entrance of the temple, but a large pillar shook apart in front of him, causing the boy to retreat to the helicopter behind. When he made it there, he twisted around to see the temple fully collapsed. The shock had Mokuba shaking as a dust billowed up from the ruin. "Seto! Please be safe!" he wailed as tears burst from his eyes. "Seto, come on, you escaped. You escaped..."

A loud crash echoed through the ancient ruins as Mokuba fell to his knees. Salty tears ran down his face. The younger boy trembled. Seto couldn't be dead...

"Come on, Seto! This isn't funny anymore..."

Mokuba looked frantically for his brother's form in the ruin. He needed to see his brother's smiling face. He needed to be with his brother. He needed Seto to be there when needed help with his math homework, to protect him from bullies, to be there when he entered high school, and teach him how to drive when he got a car. He needed his brother's guidance when he got his first job, his first girlfriend. He realized then that his brother wouldn't be there. Wouldn't be there when he got married, had children, nothing...

Seto wouldn't be there...

Mokuba realized this fact when he gazed into the depths of the ruined temple.

And its truth crushed him.

He continued to weep in the midst of the fallen debris. He didn't know what else to do.

Seto was gone.

Gone forever...


	2. Chapter 1: To Steal a Maiden

In the Sands of Egypt

Chapter 1

To Steal a Maiden

The tips of the clouds glimmered with a radiant silver light as they swept across the full moon. The air was cool and silent; nothing stirred in the tranquility of the night. The moon's glow peered through a cold glass window and cast its light onto the face of Yugi Moto, whose slick golden bangs fell across his calm face; his breathing was slow and quiet.

The young boy was curled up in light blue cotton blankets, resting peacefully in his bed. Across from the sleeping boy, on a sturdy work desk, lay a puzzle, in the shape of a pyramid; the moon's light reflected across its brilliant golden surface, and beside the puzzle lay two other objects; a sleek golden rod; with its magnificence and power abandoned by its previous owner, it patiently waited, dormant, until its true power was unlocked; and a beautifully crafted necklace, its golden features sparkling with ambiguity. The golden eye that crested the middle of it began to glimmer mysteriously, as its magic revealed itself upon the consciousness of the dormant teen.

* * *

Yugi looked around in awe of his new surroundings. Streams of gold and lavender sparkled across the lavishly garnished room in the forms of silks that hung from the ceilings and blanketed the furniture. His innocent face reflected against glassy water of a fountain, and he smiled, peering into its watery depths.

The violet-eyed boy wandered from the lush room, entering richly painted hallways. As he roamed the regal structure, he eventually entered a large courtyard, where he spied a figure in the garden across from him. His violet eyes tried to focused on the figure, as he did so, a feeling of familiarity poured through his body. Still unable to clearly see the unknown being in front of him, he crept quietly behind a large fern, just far enough to see what was happening, but remain unnoticed.

A cheerful giggle filled the area; Yugi watched a young girl bound into sight, her lively sapphire eyes sparkling as she raced to the nearby fountain. She sat down and rested atop its stony ledge, smiling joyously while she dipped her hand gently into the water and whirled the cerulean depths in a circular vortex

Her hair, a beautiful auburn color, brushed across her face as the wind carried it off. She moved her unruly locks from her eyes, and her lips curled into an embarrassed smile. Upon seeing a figure that Yugi couldn't, she raised her arm and waved it vigorously, calling out. "Priest!" Her voice was like a beautiful songbird; light and full of spirit.

Yugi's eyes finally caught sight of the other figure, which was casually walking toward the girl. Amethyst robes draped across his body, swaying in the wind. His blue eyes glittered like the snow on a fresh winter's day; cold as ice, but with the softness of a single snowflake.

"Shouldn't you be at the ceremony?" the priest questioned, taking a seat next to the girl.

"You should be too. Have you finished with your _chores_?" the girl teased back.

"Purifying the royal temples is not a chore, it is a duty, one that I must fulfill as a priest. Furthermore..." the blue-eyed teen declared, but was cut off when a sudden splash of sparkling water flew into his face.

"You're starting to sound like the pharaoh himself...You need a break from all those temples," the girl informed. It was a playful scold, but not lacking all seriousness.

The priest swept his drenched chestnut-colored hair away from his eyes and flashed a smirk at the girl. He rose from his seat, and extended his hand out to the girl.

"Well," he said softly, "how about we take a break and go to the ceremony together?"

The girl hesitated, looking curiously up at the priest. She reached out shyly, and finally grasped the young man's hand. Yugi ducked as they walked passed him, talking excitedly. His violet eyes looked up in time to see the priest's robes flash out of sight.

* * *

The moon was seen faintly in Yugi's window, the sun ready to overtake it. Swirls of violet and burgundy were shown as Yugi hesitantly opened his eyes, revealing his own bedroom. He rolled over and peered across the room, to his desk. The three Millennium Items lay quietly on its wooden surface. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to fully recall the details of the dream.

"What was that?" he questioned tiredly. "Was it really only a dream? Then why was it so familiar?"

A rush of air flew past Yugi as he fell back into his bed. He let out a tired yawn, wrapping himself up in the soft cotton blankets once more. "That priest and the girl...I know them..." he murmured, drifting back into slumber.

* * *

The lazy summer sun, hung heavily in the late afternoon sky, making the city of Domino glow a nostalgic orange. A light scuffling was heard, as Mokuba Kaiba walked slowly down the street, his raven-hair falling in front of his steely-blue eyes. The boy reached into his pocket, adjusting the volume on his portable CD player so the music drowned out the noise of the city.

After his brother died, Mokuba became more secluded, no longer the cheerful child he once was. He officially owned his brother's company, Kaiba Corporation, but he let the other executives deal with the business; he didn't want any part of it. Instead, he usually wandered the streets, blaring his CD player, tuning out his problems, escaping from his pain.

****

I fall...

Like the sands of time.

Like some broken rhyme.

At feet no longer there..

Mokuba looked up, shifting his gaze over to a cozy little shop across the street. It was a dull yellow building with worn green roofing. A sign with 'Kame Game Shop' written across it hung over the door.

The boy frowned at the homely little building. Yugi Moto lived there; his brother's old rival. Mokuba personally never had anything against Yugi, but his brother thought otherwise. He wondered why his brother acted so aggressively toward Yugi; it didn't make much sense. A lot of what his brother did, had never made any sense to Mokuba. "Seto..."

****

I call...

And there's no reply.

Like some phantom cry.

On ears too far away...

Mokuba's small feet carried him across the street. A bell chimed as the raven-haired boy walked into the shop. He glanced up momentarily to see Yugi's violet eyes, staring sympathetically at him, from behind the counter. "Hello, Mokuba. How are you today?" he asked softly.

"Hey, Yugi," Mokuba responded lamely, turning down his headphones slightly; he didn't meet the other's gaze, just shuffled around the shop, looking about, eyes lackluster.

"So, Mokuba, it's been awhile, what can I do for you?" Yugi asked worriedly. After Kaiba had gone, Mokuba had stopped coming around. It worried Yugi; he tried to visit, but Mokuba was never around. It was as if he were just a shadow now...

"Nothing really. Just looking." Mokuba answered flatly.

"Oh, well, if you aren't looking for anything in particular, why don't you look at these?" Yugi suggested, holding up a pack of Duel Monsters cards, a Blue Eyes White Dragon shown valiantly on the package. Mokuba crept over to the counter and took the package. He frowned at the sight of the dragon; just another piece of his brother that was lost.

****

You'll always mean so much to me...

And there's no reply...

Yugi sighed, remembering the funeral they had for Kaiba. It had been a dark, rainy day. Sorrow filled the air as people in black gathered at the graveyard. Yugi had gone with his friends. Kaiba may not have been the nicest person, but none of them wanted him to die; he was still like a friend to all of them. Even Joey, who had always held a grudge against Kaiba, was saddened that day.

When the group had found Mokuba, the poor boy was in tears. Kaiba was the only family he had left. The pain in his eyes was unbearable for Yugi to look at; the pain of loss wasn't something he wished upon anyone. Tea had scooped the boy up in her arms, crying with him. She stayed with him the entire day, hoping she would be able to help.

****

And there's no reply...

You'll never know how much you meant to me...

After that day, Mokuba became the boy who stood in front of Yugi that very moment. Alone; that was the only way Yugi could describe it. His violet eyes glistened with sympathy Mokuba and he rested his hand atop the young boy's small quivering one, causing him jump back and stare in confusion at him.

"Mokuba, it's going to be alright. So, please try to cheer up a little," Yugi urged.

Mokuba cast his gaze to the floor. Tears threatened to escape from his eyes, but he refused to let them. After his parents died, he remembered his brother telling him to get tough. That's what Mokuba intended to do from now on. Yugi, don't worry about me..." he said, his breathing becoming heavy as he fought against the tears.

"You know, your brother didn't," Yugi shook his head, correcting himself, "doesn't want you to be sad like this. Why do you think he risked his life time and time again? It was to make sure that you would be happy. I think it would pain him to see you like this; it's not what he wanted you to be like. Mokuba, your brother wants you to be happy and he wouldn't want you to give up on yourself just because he's gone."

Mokuba looked up and stared into Yugi's eyes. He was right. Seto wouldn't want him to be sad. He had to carry on...

...for the both of them now.

"Thanks, Yugi, you're right." Mokuba said, cheering up a little. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and exchanged it for the pack of cards. Sticking them in his pocket, he smiled back weakly at Yugi, something he hadn't done for a while. Waving he turned to the door, turning the volume on his music up, but not as much as usual...

****

I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by...

The only thing I see is you.

For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side.

I say thank you...

As Mokuba headed out the door, he nearly crashed into Téa. Stumbling backward, he waved apologetically to the her and wandered out the door.

"Mokuba?" Téa wondered, only seeing a flash of messy raven hair flash by her. She frowned, hoping to at least check on the boy before he left, but he left before she could even see his face.

"Téa, hey." Yugi called over from the counter.

Téa walked over and smiled at Yugi, sapphire eyes glittering in the evening sun. She bent over and placed her elbows atop the counter, resting her chin across the palm of her hand. Yugi, trying to cheer up a bit, grinned sheepishly, and placed the money in his hand into the cash register.

"So is Mokuba doing better?" she asked, willing herself to keep smiling.

"Yeah, I think so, but you have to wonder, what actually happened to Kaiba?" Yugi wondered, concerned.

Tea's lips thinned, she crinkled her eyebrows together in thought. Yugi watched as she tapped her finger on the wooden countertop, sighed then and stood up, facing him, her eyes becoming serious. "I really have no idea, Yugi. I mean, it's not like Kaiba to just _die _like that, you know?"

"I know, that's what worries me..." Yugi said in a serious tone. Really, just like that and he was gone. Sure, at any second of the day you could meet your end, but it just seemed so surreal...

"Well, what do we know about it?" Téa asked, trying to come up with an idea.

"Well, it was a year ago. Mokuba said something about an old temple in Egypt..." Yugi supplied.

"Egypt? Why was he in Egypt?" Tea questioned. That wasn't like Kaiba at all. Heck, that's the last place Téa would guess, considering how much he scorned anything to do with the country, well beside from a business standpoint.

"I don't know, maybe it had something to do with what Ishizu said about Kaiba?"

Téa headed over to a picture that Yugi's grandpa had hung on the store wall, and her fingers traced a path across the sandy desert on the photograph. She rested her pointer on her cherry lips and gazed methodically at the photo. "Well, then, it must have something to do with the Millennium Items, don't you think?" she ventured, turning over to Yugi, though that seemed highly unlikely.

Yugi, however, was lost in thought, his violet eyes stared blankly at the countertop before him. 'I know that Kaiba's past has something to do with Ancient Egypt, but I'm not exactly sure how. Now Kaiba disappears in an Ancient Egyptian temple...This is really strange...' It just didn't add up. "Wait a second, that dream!" Yugi shouted suddenly.

Tea jumped at the sudden outburst from her friend and quickly looked over him. "What dream, Yugi?"

"Oh," Yugi said, realizing Téa didn't know what he was talking about; "Um I had a dream..." he paused; a customer had just walked in; so he greeted them sweetly before refocusing on Téa. "Tea, could you meet me at the park in two hours? There's something I want to ask you about."

"Oh, all right, Yugi, but won't it be kind of late?" she replied, looking down at her watch, the hour hand just passing the five.

"I know, but will you please come? It's important," Yugi pleaded.

"Okay, Yugi," Téa smiled, turning toward the door, "but you owe me."

"Okay, Téa! See you..." Yugi trailed off, waving to his friend as she walked out the door. His smile quickly faded as he became lost in thought once more. Something was definitely up and he felt that Téa had something to do with it.

* * *

Misty white clouds escaped Téa's lips as she let out a small sigh, and leaned against a large tree. Dark shadows drifting across her rosy face as she watched the leaves fall from above. A blast of cool night air forced her to bolt upright. She could barely see the hands on her watch in the darkness of the night. Shifting so that her watch could catch the glow of a nearby light pole, she discovered seven-thirty as the time. "I hope Yugi didn't forget..." she mumbled.

After about five minutes of waiting, Téa spied a familiar figure racing toward her. She smiled as Yugi collapsed in front of her, breathing heavily from exhaustion. He looked up and smiled apologetically at Téa, a blue cloth bag hanging loosely from his hands. "I'm really sorry, Téa. The store kind of got busy," he tried to amend weakly.

"It's all right, Yugi." Téa replied. She couldn't exactly be upset with him for that. Really, she never found it easy to be upset with Yugi; he was just too sweet... "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Yugi reached into the blue bag and pulled out something Téa didn't expect. In his hands, he held the slick golden Millennium Rod, followed by the Millennium Necklace. Carefully, he held them out for Téa to see. She took the golden object, very unsure, and peered into the eye placed in the center. A strange feeling overcame her then, a fuzziness that swirled around her. Her sapphire eyes turned a dull blue as she stared off into nothingness...

Téa found herself in the middle of a busy market square. All different kinds of people filled the lively place, all laughing and cheering. Her sapphire eyes gazed across the landscape; all the buildings seemed to be made of a clay, or maybe it was stone; the ground was dry and sandy, and all the people seemed to be dressed in beautiful silk robes.

A smile wiped onto her face as she approached a large opening. A immense statue of a beautiful woman dressed in richly made robes was carved into the stone was situated in the center of a large platform. Téa forced herself to suppress the coming snicker at the sight of what appeared to be cow horns coming from her long hair. That was an interesting depiction.

Her focus was taken from the statue and captured by the women in fine silks dancing rhythmically around the it. Téa watched in awe as their lithe bodies twirled in time with the music being played by a nearby band. Not a normal band mind you; the instruments were primitive yet elegant all the same.

"The festival of Hat-hor is quite a sight," a deep voice stated next to Téa. She turned around, surprised to see a pair of crystal-blue eyes gazing down upon her. Her face became hot as the young man-- the priest-- smiled down at her, his hair swaying over his icy eyes.

'Kaiba?! What is _he _doing here?' Téa shouted in her mind. And why was he 'smiling?!' Usually that meant a fiery death, but this was... different. There weren't any ill feelings at all...

"Aren't you going to join them?" he questioned, referring to the dancers upon the stage. It seemed only natural to the priest. There was an air about him that suggested a lot of things were 'okay' for him to do.

Téa blinked back into reality, her gaze following the hand of the priest, which motioned over to the stage. She nearly choked in shock. "Me? But I can't! I...I..." she stammered, clenching her fists and forcing them down at her sides.

Scarlet rushed to her face, as her companion, who appeared to be her best friend's rival, placed his hand gently on her shoulder and placed his mouth right next to her ear. So very close... "Don't worry, I know you can do it..." he whispered, his breath rolling down Téa's neck.

"What if I'm caught? I don't think I'm supposed to go up there..." Tea squeaked, worriedly.

"It will be our secret," replied the priest, as he pushed Téa gently toward the platform.

"Téa!" came the worried voice of Yugi. He looked down at her, eyes large and glistening. She just toppled over, without warning! What if it was his fault? He would never forgive himself if something happened...

Téa automatically looked in the direction of the voice. Her vision focused to see Yugi right up next to her. "What is it, Yugi?" she questioned, blushing slightly when she noticed his arms around her.

"Téa! You kind of went out of it, for a second there..." Yugi sighed, releasing her quickly and turning away. "A-are you all right?"

"Oh sorry, it's just that I..." she began, but a deep voice echoed in her mind.

"It will be our secret."

"I was just thinking about something..." she corrected, suddenly.

Yugi's lips curved into an unbelieving frown as he gazed at his friend, but before he could say anything, a loud commotion was heard coming from behind him. He whirled around to see two large figures, advancing on another person. His violet eyes narrowed, studying the scene, and barely making out the white hair of the retreating person. "It's Bakura!" he cried.

A force soon overcame him, taking over his body. When he looked up, his golden bangs seemed to spike out more than usual, and his eyes glimmered with a slight crimson. He handed the sleek Millennium Rod over to Téa.

"Téa, I'm going to help Bakura," Yami said firmly. "I want you to go get some help."

Téa nodded before picking herself up and dashing off into the night. After making sure she would be okay, Yami proudly walked over to where Bakura was being bullied. The two men had just knocked the poor boy to the ground as he arrived.

"What is it, punk?" the first one scowled.

Bakura was lying unconscious on the ground; a drop of crimson trailed down from his lips and fell down onto the cold cement. Yami frowned at the sight of his injured comrade. His lips thinned threateningly and he vowed to get his revenge.

* * *

Téa's footsteps echoed through the empty park, her sapphire eyes darting frantically from place to place, searching for somebody who could help. She soon spotted three men gathered in front of her. Without thinking she raced toward them, stopping right in the middle of their group. "Please, you have to help! My friends are in trouble!" she pleaded.

The three men looked among themselves, whispering something too quietly for Téa to pick up. A malicious smile overcame their faces and they were quickly advancing on her. Téa jumped back as one of the men reached for the Millennium Rod.

What?! Why were they after the Millennium Items? They couldn't know about them! It didn't matter at the time, she had to keep them safe, and that meant getting out of there-- fast. She whipped around and dashed back into the park, with the men chasing closely at her heels.

* * *

Yami glared at the men as they began to attack him. A large fist hurtled toward the Pharaoh, but he easily moved out of the way. The men weren't very skilled fighters, that was for sure, because Yami easily overcame them. A little aid from the Millennium Puzzle and the three were on the ground. "I think you'll be alright, it's good, I got here just in time..." Yami informed his friend.

An ashy-brown was shown, as Bakura cautiously opened his eyes. His breath was raspy as he spoke to Yami. "What happened?" he questioned. All of a sudden he was being attacked. He didn't even remember coming _outside_!

"You were being bullied, but don't worry about it now. How do you feel?" Yami brushed off his shirt, frowning as specks of dust feathered to the ground.

Bakura didn't answer, which caused the other to raise a brow. Yami stared down at the white-haired boy, waiting for him to speak, but he just stared at something in front of him and began to pale; his shaky hand rose up in front of him, and he stretched a finger out, pointing at something unknown. "Téa!" he yelped.

Faster than lightning, Yami whipped around to see three men staring darkly at him. He gasped when he saw a girl draped over one of the men's shoulders, her hair falling over her face, as she lay motionless over the man's shoulder like a doll. "Let her go!" Yami roared. The men smirked and dashed off down the street. Yami instantly followed, his eyes never leaving the girl, who they kept prisoner.

As he raced out of sight, a certain ashen-eyed boy rose to his feet, an eerie look claiming his eyes. He patted his hands across his light blue shirt, brushing off all the dirt that had collected on him. He stared off in the direction where the Pharaoh went, a wicked smile planted across his face. "It seems those drones were worth something after all..."

Yami's breathing labored as he chased after the men. His Millennium Puzzle whipped madly against his chest as his feet carried him further. The men had soon run into a crowd of people, knocking anyone who came near them to the ground. If he could just get her to wake up, maybe she could get free... "Téa!" Yami shouted; he had lost the men in all the people.

When he finally emerged from the crowd, his violet eyes searched frantically for the girl. Yami collapsed onto a nearby bench, barely able to breathe. "Téa, where have they taken you?" he panted.

Yugi appeared next to Yami, his transparent figure barely visible in the night air. Tears threatened to escape his violet eyes as they gazed at the stars above. "Tea...What happened?" Yugi asked, to no one in particular. Yami gazed over to his reincarnate, a frown wiped onto his face as he spoke.

"She's been stolen from us..."


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Illusions

In the Sands of Egypt

Chapter 2

Blue Illusions

Currents of misty vapor drifted into the early morning sky where they faded in the light of the coming dawn. Slick black hooves leisurely slid up and down in the velvety sand as a horse traveled across the lonely desert, its midnight fur indistinguishable from the ethereal shadow that followed close behind. A hand covered in worn leather began stroking the horse's neck, the person's fingers sliding easily through its silky mane. "Easy, Ezra, just a little longer now," the low voice of the rider whispered.

The sun had just risen, causing the vast reaches of sand to glow a valiant crimson, and the morning air was still brisk from the night. Nothing seemed to move in the barren land. A faint humming caught the attention of the rider; as it drew nearer it was determined to be a helicopter flying past.

The swells of sand in its wake whipped through the air, blasting against the horse and its rider before falling back to the ground. The rider pulled at the tough leather reins, leading the horse toward the direction of the helicopter. Sapphire eyes gazed after it, intrigued by the sudden appearance of modern technology.

"Now I wonder what a helicopter is doing way out here?"

* * *

Sky-blue eyes wearily revealed themselves as Téa awoke. Pain rushed like floodwaters to her head, so she rested her forehead in her hand in attempts to ease the throbbing. As her eyes began to focus, she looked around at her surroundings; everything was dark and perplexing. Téa was shocked when she felt her stomach lurch; she was obviously moving; she could tell by the vibrating surroundings. "What happened?" she shivered.

All Téa remembered was running away from those thugs in the park; this didn't make any sense. Where was she now? Where were those thugs? She peered ahead of her, and sure enough, two men were there; one was sitting in a seat, his hands gripping a joystick-like device; the other was talking nervously on the phone. The third man, however, seemed to be missing... Téa, though, didn't give it another thought.

"Yes, sir, we've got the items," the man on the phone stated. He paused, listening to the person on the other end of the phone. He would nod now and then, grumble, and agree with whatever was being said. Téa crept quietly over to the two men, hiding behind a large crate. It was very cramped here, boxes and bags were all packed tightly together in a disorderly pile.

"Yes, of course, but what about the girl?"

Téa looked over to the man on the phone; she cupped her hand over her ear, straining to hear. Much to her dismay only incoherent grumbles were heard.

"All right, sir, we'll be landing any minute now," the man's voice trailed off and he hung up his phone.

"Landing?" Téa whispered.

Peering through the piles of items, Téa was shocked by what she saw: an endless glowing red desert was swirling around under her and coming closer. Her hair fluttered in her face at a succession of jerks and jolts that signaled the helicopter's descent.

A flash of gold caught Téa's eye; she bent down to investigate. Her hands groped around the cold floor and she suddenly grasped two slick objects. She picked them up and brought them to her face; the two Millennium Items shined nobly, their golden surfaces reflected mysteriously in Téa's sapphire eyes. "It's a good thing I got these back," she declared.

One final lurch of the helicopter and they were on the ground. Téa searched nervously for an exit; there had to be a way out. Spying a thin streak of light, Tea rushed toward the other side of the helicopter. Her hand grasped the hard metal handle of the door and she pulled it open.

A hot blast of wind and sand knocked her back further into the helicopter. She cringed as the blare of the morning sun blinded her. The terrain wasn't favorable-- no a desert usually isn't favorable-- but she had to escape, and fast. The brunette launched herself from the helicopter and landed into the soft sand.

Noticing this disturbance, the two men rushed outside, screaming unpleasant things at the girl. Escape on them will she? Not on her life!

Panicking, Téa dashed out into the desert with the two men at her heels. "I've got to lose them!" she cried. Running through the desert sand was like trying to escape a black hole; the sand shifted like fluid under her feet, making it difficult for Téa to move. Not wanting to be recaptured, she pressed on, racing aimlessly into the barren wasteland.

"She's slowing down!" shouted one of her pursuers.

Téa jerked her head behind her and saw, in fact, the two men were gaining on her. Anxiety increasing, she sped up, but the sand was indeed against her that day as it shifted from under her feet, causing the girl to plummet to the ground.

The Millennium Necklace flew from her hand, its golden surface sparkling in the sun as it plunged to the sand, falling inches away from Téa's face. She winced, rising from the warm sand onto her knees. Ignoring the tiny grains that were pasted onto her body, she twisted around to see the men advancing on her. Not good.

Quickly rising to her feet, she noticed the golden necklace sticking out of the sand, barely visible in the ecru sand. "I know," Téa whispered, gazing down at the necklace. Hurriedly, she snatched the Millennium Item from the sand like a hawk and dashed up to the top of the sand dune behind her. "I hope this works," she said worriedly.

Seeing the brunette, the two men slowed to stop only feet in front of her. They began to circle toward her like sharks ready for a bite. "Okay, girlie, you're coming with us," one growled.

"I don't think so," Téa disagreed, waving the Millennium Necklace proudly from side to side; the light would catch its golden surface each time it passed across her face. "Not if you want this!"

Using the men's shock to her advantage, Téa hurled the Millennium Necklace into the air; a slight pang of remorse came across her body as its golden form left her hand. Yes, she would be giving that Item to the men, but she didn't know what else to do at the time.

As the golden object soared through the air the men's eyes followed it like hungry dogs. When it fell behind a hill of sand, their eyes instantly shifted back to Téa, now irritated. "Well, you'd better go get it before the sand swallows it," she shouted.

The men remained focused on Téa, who in turn glared coolly back at them, praying that they would go after the Necklace. After about a minute of pure deadlock, the two men gave up and ran in search of the Item. Finally! Seizing this opportunity, Téa dashed out of sight and into the unknown.

The sun beat down on the desert sands, blistering any unlucky beings that happen to settle below it. Téa happened to be one of those unlucky beings. The poor girl trudged through the waterless land aimlessly; the heat from the sand seared up through the soles of her blue sandals and burning her skin with each wandering step. "What am I doing here?" she asked jadedly. She let her arm fall weakly to her side and gazed across the horizon.

Sand.

That's all there was; an endless sea of desert sand, mocking her for daring to venture into its reaches. Téa sighed; there was nothing she could do now. The brunette fell to her knees, ignoring the intense heat from and staring blankly at the sky.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm not some desert cobra; I'm a teenage girl, who happens to live hundreds of miles from here. Instead I'm in some stupid desert in the middle of who knows where," she shouted.

Téa let her head lower in frustration. Tears ran down her face, stinging her cheeks as they fell into the sky, but due to the immense heat, they dried up just before they reached the ground. "I really could use my friends right now...."

It was true; what Téa needed most, besides a bottle of water, right now was to feel the support of her friends. Usually she was the one to support her friends in their time of need, she was always there to give words of encouragement; but this time the tables were turned, and she was the one who needed help-- desperately.

"But they aren't here, are they?"

'Of course not! How are they supposed to find you here?!' her mind shouted in their defense.

Téa glared fiercely at the sand in front of her; it was stupid, everything was stupid; the sand, those men, her friends standing in front of her....

"What?" Téa blinked, looking before her.

Her friends really were there to support her. Téa smiled as she gazed into her friends welcoming smiles. They were all there, cheering her on.

Yugi was there, his violet eyes glittering as he winked at her, and his golden bangs bouncing up and down as he laughed. Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke, and Bakura were there also, all giving their own unique ways of support. They were all smiling at her, laughing at her for ever giving up on herself. Téa smiled sweetly at them, then she looked over to see Joey; he flicked his hand across his nose and gave her a thumbs up. He most certainly would have said, "Jeez, can't even handle a little sand? I thought you were tougher than that..."

"Thank you everyone," Téa said, appreciating their encouragement. It didn't even dawn on her that their figures were like waves, rippling slightly in the air.

Téa noticed another figure standing with his back turned to her. She peered at the figure, but gasped, noticing an unmistakable figure standing there; him, of all people, in her circle of friends!

"Kaiba?" she gaped. It was _weird_!

Answering to her call, the infamous Seto Kaiba, turned around; his icy-blue eyes gazed down at her with a hint of amusement hidden in their depths; a trademark smirk was planted across his face as he faced the brunette girl.

"Téa..." he said, his voice sounding far away.

"Okay, I think the desert's getting to me now," she grumbled.

Téa watched as her friends became dark silhouettes under the desert sun. She reached out to them, her wavering hand stretched out as far as her arm would allow, but she fell short inches away from her friends; the dark shadows of their forms had begun to fade like water.

Soon all that was left was the intense desert air; steam seemed to rise from the sand, shifting like fluid in the sky. The lone girl sunk down into the sand, disappointed by her friends departure, but she soon began to wonder what Seto Kaiba had been doing in her group of friends. Maybe he did care?

"Yeah, and maybe I'm in the tundra," Téa snorted.

The brunette cast her eyes to her lap and rested; she was exhausted from all that running, and now she was seeing illusions. Her hair shifted across her face as a dry wasteland breeze caressed her cheek. She didn't notice the figure standing beside her, sitting on top of a dark horse, she just began to absentmindedly run her fingers through the desert sand. "I'm gonna die... gonna die... Die. Die. Die..."

The figure followed the path of the helicopter, they didn't expect to run into a girl in the middle of the desert. Mounting down from their horse, the person grabbed the leather reins of the jet-black animal and moved in front of Téa, looking down at the dazed girl. She was acting strange.... "Hey," they said in a low voice.

Téa looked up wearily; what she saw was a shadowy figure looking down at her. Their crystal-blue eyes chilled her to the very core. "Another illusion. Okay, Téa, the end is near," the girl said bitterly.

The mysterious person frowned; this girl was obviously suffering from heat exhaustion. They bent down slightly to Téa and looked into the girl's sapphire eyes. As the person's examined Téa, she too got a better glimpse of them; she couldn't see much because they were covered in dark cloaks, but she would have recognized those intense blue eyes anywhere.

"Kaiba?"

Téa peered closely at the person in front of her, but the heat had gotten the better of her and she soon began to get dizzy. The world began spinning before her eyes in an endless whirlpool of sky and sand. The last thing she saw was those intense crystalline eyes gazing down at her, filling her senses with their icy-blue color.


	4. Chapter 3: Persona Unknown

In the Sands of Egypt

Chapter 3

Persona Unknown

The golden sun hung heavily in the azure sky that afternoon. Quick footsteps were heard against the rough stone pathway of a temple, and dark hair flicked across a young girl's face as she slid through the sacred hallways. Halting when she came to a crossway; her curious sky-blue eyes peered carefully into each separate hall before she dashed forward. She continued to creep along until she came into a large open room, where inside a tall teen was kneeling in front of a large statue; his brunette hair fell across his face as he bowed his head in prayer.

"Téa, what are you doing here?" he asked without emotion, his eyes remained closed. Téa stepped back in shock, but soon sighed in defeat and emerged from the shadows; approaching the priest, she placed her hands teasingly on her hips and grinned mischievously at him.

"Well someone's got to take you away from this temple. You've been guarding this place like a hawk ever since those bandits attacked," she scolded.

"And with good reason. The bandits have been attacking more frequently now and it's my duty to protect the Pharaoh and his possessions, otherwise..." the priest began.

"Otherwise chaos will ensue, I know! But I don't think the world's going to end if you rest for a while!" Téa interrupted. Sure she was a little put-off by the priest's attitude-- all he thought about was his duty! Didn't he ever have time for something fun?

The priest looked at the worried face of the girl; her eyes gazed agitatedly at his own and her cherry-red lips were curled into a slight glower; this expression caused him to chuckle. Téa frowned; her lips twitched upward slightly, and then gave a weak smile. This moment, however, was soon interrupted when brisk footsteps were heard echoing through the halls.

"You aren't supposed to be here," the priest warned the girl. Téa's hair whipped across her face as she looked frantically to and fro for a place to hide. As the footsteps became louder she eyed a large stone statue behind her; it would have to do. She dashed behind it, her robes just disappearing as a man walked into the hall.

"Seto, are you here?" his deep voice echoed. The priest twisted around and gazed at the man before him; he was an older man; but he was tall, nonetheless; long ecru robes draped across his worn body; his hair was grayed with traces of faded brunette strokes; a wicked scowl was permanently planted across his wrinkled face.

The old man walked up to Seto, but his malicious blue eyes gazed past the teen and at the statue behind him. Téa held her breath; she could feel the man's eyes upon her; those dark blue eyes, staring at her, as if he knew she was there. Seto quickly stepped in front of the old man, disrupting his gaze. The young priest scowled; he had never much cared for this devious man. "What is it that you want, Akunadin?" Seto snapped.

The old man chuckled dryly; his raspy voice caused the hairs on the back of Seto's neck to stand on end. Akunadin walked up to Seto and placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. In turn, Seto's eyes became frigid and unwelcoming as he stared suspiciously at the man before him. This glare would've sent many running away in fear, but not Akunadin; he brushed off Seto's suspicion like it was nothing, he just smiled warmly at the priest and patted his shoulder merrily. "I came to ask for your assistance," Akunadin replied.

"For what cause?" Seto inquired. Assistance? Since when did this man need assistance? He could obtain nearly anything he wanted with a mere flick of his old wrinkled wrist.

"I know you want punish those bandits for the crimes they have committed against the Pharaoh, am I right?"

"What do you mean?" Seto questioned. He glanced quickly behind him; he had to finish this quickly so that Téa could escape.

"The Pharaoh has given me permission to create a new power; one that will be unstoppable," the old man announced, his voice becoming eager.

"What does this have to do with the bandits, might I ask?" Seto replied coldly, he could sense the wicked intention brewing within the old man's soul.

"I intend to use the bandits as a means to achieving that ultimate power," he answered.

"I don't like what you're planning, Akunadin," Seto spat. It didn't matter what Akunadin was planning, it could be a tea party of all things, and Seto would not like it. Just an aura the young priest received...

"Do you intend on going against the wishes of the Pharaoh?" Akunadin asked, his voice slick and cunning.

"Of course not." Seto growled; his eyes narrowed till they were nothing more than icy slits. He clenched his fist and his lips curled into a threatening scowl.

"Then you will come," the old man said grinning; he turned away from the young priest, the victory clearly his. An evil smirk grew onto his lips as he walked briskly out of the temple. Téa could feel the tension lift as the man left; she ran toward the priest and looked up into his eyes; a frigid suspicion still lingered in their azure depths, but it quickly faded when he looked down at her.

"I want you to go back to the temple," he stated.

"What? Why? You aren't going with that man, are you? Something just isn't right about him," she said worriedly. Seto had her same doubts, but there was no question if it meant betraying his pharaoh.

"I must," he answered.

"Why?!"

"I can't go against the wishes of the Pharaoh." She certainly must have understood that-- his everyday actions proved he was loyal. She wasn't there at the beginning, so she couldn't know from where his loyalty came...

"The Pharaoh has hundreds of servants to do his bidding! Why must _you _put yourself in danger for him?"

"Danger? I assure you, no harm shall befall me," the priest tried to convince her.

"You can't seriously believe that, can you? I just know something terrible will happen if you go with Akunadin. Please reconsider!" she urged. There were beginnings of tear drops rolling around at the brims of her eyes.

Seto cringed; he hated to see the people he cared about cry, anyone for that matter. He gently took Téa's hand and brought her into his warm embrace. Perhaps for his own comfort too. He knew he was walking into something horrible, but maybe if he held on long enough it would go away. Maybe... The girl instantly began sobbing into the priest's robes, but he just held her and let her cry. "I will come back safely," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

When Téa awoke, she found herself wrapped up in a silky amethyst robe. She gazed into its silky folds, suddenly remembering the dream she had. While peering at the robe, she noticed the rhythmic movement from underneath her. Peering down, she observed four ebony legs walking through the sand. This wasn't where she was before...

"Hm?!" Shocked, she clutched the long coffee-colored cloak of the figure in front of her, wrapping the dark fabric between her fingers. The figure clothed in these robes stiffened, obviously unused to such closeness.

"I see you're awake," came a voice from in front of her; it was a low and cold voice, instantly recognizable to Téa.

"It looks like I am... Kaiba," she said flatly. She let go of him instantly and sat up. She would just pretend that if she didn't touch him she would have fell off-- it wasn't her choice, it was necessary.

"Well, you haven't forgotten me after all," he quipped. Even lost in a desert he couldn't escape Yugi's geek squad. Perhaps the idea of stalkers wasn't too far off...?

"Yeah, who could forget someone like you?" she muttered. Of all the people to rescue her, it had to be him! She just couldn't get rid of him, could she? It was _weird_!

"I'll take that as a compliment," he retorted. There was a long silence; Téa was trying to absorb everything that had happened. She was hanging out with Yugi when some weirdoes kidnapped her and took her to some dried-up desert in the middle of who-knows-where; but what took the cake is that suddenly Seto Kaiba appeared and he now he was taking her to… well, _somewhere_!

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly. It wasn't every day a CEO of a major technology corporation was found riding a horse in the middle of a desert.

"Riding through the desert," he answered calmly. Smirking? Oh yes.

"I know that," she snapped. "What are you in the desert for?"

"It's a long story, and quite frankly, I don't feel like playing narrator at the moment." Nice answer. Téa grumbled in frustration; this guy was impossible! She whirled her head to the side and looked at the vast desert around her. Nothing lived out there; it was just a barren wasteland full of golden sand.

"You're supposed to be dead," she said blankly. They had a funeral and everything! Didn't he know that? You can't have a funeral and then not be dead...

"Do I look dead?" he replied. Aside from the fact that he felt like he was dead, or sent back to the stone age, whichever was closer.

"..."

"Congratulations, you've answered the thousand dollar question."

"That's not funny," she scolded. "If you're alive, why aren't you back in Domino? I hate to say this but Mokuba has been so unhappy without you around." Seto cringed at the mention of his brother's name. Of course he wished he could rush back to Japan and see his brother; he wanted that more than anything... but he just couldn't now...

"Like I said, it's a long story," he replied. And as if he would tell it to her. It wasn't like she was staying here for any length of time.

"I'm listening," Téa said. She didn't know where they were going or how long it would take to get there so why not?

"Well tell me how the wind sounds, because that's all you're going to hear," Seto shot back. He momentarily contemplated how much guilt he would have had if he had left her back in the sand. It'd be less noisy, that was for sure.

"If you're not going to tell me what you're doing here, you could at least tell me where you're taking me," Téa spat. In response, Seto raised his arm and pointed out in front of him. Téa leaned to the side and peered past him; a city lay a few hundred feet in front of them, from what Téa could guess. She shifted back and looked down at her hands. "What are we going to do there?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to find a way to get you back to Domino," he responded. 'And out of my hair,' he silently added to himself.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't want to have to baby-sit you forever, so yes."

It was mid-afternoon when Téa and Seto arrived in the city. It was a bustling city, with shops and tents lining every street; numerous people filled the city, most wearing long heavy robes to protect them from the sun. Téa wiped her hand across her forehead and pulled the amethyst robe over her head. "Where are we, exactly?" she questioned as she followed Seto through the crowds.

"Mastaba, Egypt; the market city," Seto answered. It seemed commonplace to Seto now, that was clear in the airy tone of his voice. Too bad it wasn't so normal for his companion.

"Egypt?" Téa shrieked. Before she could get an answer, Seto pulled her into a dark alleyway and led them to a dank looking shop, letting her go after he approached the entrance. A middle-aged woman walked out from the shop and beamed when she noticed Seto standing there. She trotted over to the cloaked teen and wrapped him in a big, bone-crushing hug. Seto, however, didn't return the feeling; he just stood there emotionless and waited till the woman drew back. Hugging was not his thing.

"Cold as always, I see," she chuckled. "What brings you here all of a sudden?"

"I need you to get Gardner back to Japan," he stated. His eyes were serious while the women's swirled with curiosity.

"Gardner?" she questioned. What an odd name, but it had a nice ring to it, that was for sure. Seto stepped back and motioned for Téa to come forward. Téa smiled and walked up to the woman.

"Hi, and it's Téa" she said in a friendly voice, though not without anxiety. Seto didn't exactly keep the best of crowds, save for Mokuba.

"Hello, dear," the woman replied. "You must be special; Seto never brings anyone along on his crossings." There was a hint of jest, only increased by the chuckles that echoed through the alleyway. Téa looked over to Seto questioningly, looking for an answer to the woman's statement, but he wouldn't look over at her, just sigh and cross his arms.

"Can you get her back to Japan, or not?" he asked impatiently. Really, if he wanted to be the object of someone's joke he would bash himself over the head in the town square. Funny. The woman's smile faded; she brought her thumb to her mouth and began to bite on her fingernail in thought. After an awkward silence she sighed and spoke up.

"No, I'm sorry, dear. Ever since the Uraeus took over, travel's been a thing of the past." And what a bother that was. She needed to get a few shipments in a town across the rock-hills... She certainly couldn't do it with a bunch of hooligans around.

"Uraeus?" Téa questioned. The name played sour on her tongue. It wasn't even fun to say, much less know about.

"Hm, they're a nasty group that's taken over the city. No one really knows what they are after, but they've been attacking places all over Egypt..."

"I'll need some supplies," Seto interrupted. Enough chit-chat. If the answer was 'no' then he could move on.

"Hm? Oh of course, come inside the shop and we'll get you set up," the woman said and walked into the shop. Seto followed her with Téa in tow.

Téa examined the inside of the shop; it was dank and musty; things filled every shelf. She wouldn't have been surprised to see something growing in there. The dusty smell forced her nose to wrinkle, trying hard not to breathe any in.

The desert woman reentered, carrying a large brown satchel; she set it down on a countertop across the room and began pulling different odds and ends out of the shelves and into the bag. Seto was too busy looking through the items on the shelves to even notice Téa, or anything for that matter, especially that she was confused out of her mind.

"Okay, I think we've got all the essentials; now all we need is..." the shopkeeper said turning to Seto. "...weapons."

"Weapons?" Téa whispered. What exactly did they need weapons for? She watched as Seto walked over to a large cupboard; he grasped the rusty handle and pulled it open. "..." Loads of knives, daggers, and other sharp metal objects were inside, all gleaming a fierce silver; sitting there just waiting to be used. "Yep. Those are definitely weapons..."

Seto examined each of the armaments; his blue eyes reflected against the silvery blades of the swords. A shorter sword caught his eye; he picked it up then drew back his cloak to reveal a leather belt and quickly fastened the sword to it, then resumed picking through the various sharp objects. He ended up picking out a few short daggers and placed each in holders hidden under his cloak.

"Wouldn't want to hug him..." Téa mused as her eyes studied Seto, widened slightly.

Finally Seto reached for a long sword and held it above his head, looking carefully at it; it had a long, sharp blade; dark rust color dragons grasped the sword in their sharp claws, forming the hilt. Seto's smirk could be seen in the reflection of the blade as he placed it in a holder and hung it over his shoulder.

"Kaiba, do you really need all those swords?" Téa asked. There had to be like... twenty of them! What was he planning to do with them exactly? Decapitate the entire village?!

"Yes," he answered while he walked over to the woman who was now fussing over their bag. "Do you have any left?"

"Yes, I just finished some up. Hold on and I'll go get them," she answered and walked out of sight. Now this was interesting, Téa thought to herself, watching the woman leave. She tilted her head to the side and directed her curiosity toward Seto.

"Any what?" she asked. As if to answer, the woman walked back in. In her arms was a tiny leather leg band and attached to it some sort of carrying case. She handed the bundle to Seto who opened it and pulled out a thin square shaped piece of metal with the edges sharpened.

"What is that?" Téa questioned, pointing at the thing in Seto's hand. It didn't look very pleasant, that she could tell.

"Something like throwing stars," the woman answered. "I made them especially for Seto." After putting the new item under a critical eye, Seto placed the star into the holder and picked up their bag of supplies, satisfied. He shifted the bag over his shoulder and turned toward the door. "So you're taking her with you then?" the woman asked.

"It doesn't seem like I have any other choice," Seto replied. Not that he liked the idea any more. Honestly it spelt out trouble with a capital, bold, and italicized 't.'

"I suppose so," the woman said. "I'll be sure to let you know if anything changes around here." The thought however, was merely to entertain. Those dogs in charge now were the lazy sort-- but their jaws were just a size too large to be dealt with.

"Hm," Seto acknowledged. "Let's go, Gardner." If they didn't leave now, well, nothing would happen besides a very irate Seto Kaiba-- that was enough incentive to dash out of there with all your power.

"Wait a minute!" Téa shouted. "I don't even know what's going on and you expect me to follow you like some mindless puppy?" She immediately bit back her tongue... She knew what was coming next.

"Of course not," Seto snickered. "I would only expect that from Wheeler." There it was.

Téa sighed; she would've smacked Kaiba if he wasn't carrying so many weapons. Grumbling, she headed for the exit and glared daggers at the brunette. Seto soon joined her by the door; he stopped and turned to the woman.

"All right, dears," she said softly. "You be careful now." This woman had the disposition of a mother; kindly and over-protective. It was amazing how Seto could associate himself with such a person.

"Don't worry about us; we'll be fine," Seto stated-- positive-- and walked out the door. Téa smiled as the woman gave her a trademark giant hug, nearly suffocating her. The woman smiled and reached for a sheathed dagger; she handed it to Téa who looked blankly back at her.

"Take it," she insisted. "You never know when you might need it." With this desert, it would be often.

"Thanks," Téa replied, reluctantly putting the dagger inside her robe. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use it.

"Seto's with you, so there's nothing to be concerned about," the shopkeeper said warmly. She seemed to trust Seto, just like a son. It made Téa wonder...

'That's exactly why I'm concerned,' Téa voiced silently as an afterthought. She smiled and waved as she walked out of the shop. Seto was outside waiting for her; his blue eyes watched her emotionlessly as she walked up to him. There was a tinge of annoyance however, even in that cold gaze.

"Are you ready now?" he asked impatiently. Would he have to take her out shopping too before they left? He waited for that-- it was coming, he knew it.

"I guess," Téa answered exasperatedly; after all, she had no idea what she was ready for, so she didn't have much of a choice. Not like Kaiba was giving her much of a choice anyway!

"Then let's go," Seto instructed, turning away from her and walking down the alleyway. Téa quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind, and the two of them made their way to the outskirts of town.

"You're kidding, right?" Téa yelled. Seto was mounted atop his black horse; he extended a hand for Téa to climb on, a very generous gesture, especially on Seto's part. Even if it would have been very amusing to watch her try to climb on, they didn't have time for that. So no, it wasn't out of kindness, just efficiency. Téa, however, didn't care what it was, she wasn't going to ride with him-- again. There were plenty of other horses, couldn't they get one of them?

"You'd rather walk then?" he asked jadedly. That would be another amusing option... but again, time, or lack thereof. He extended his hand out further, emphasizing the urgency.

"No!" she spat; she knew she'd have to give in, but she was angry enough. She didn't have a clue what was going on and his attitude was not helping, even if it was, at the time somewhat gentlemen like.

"Look, I don't have all day," he sighed. Annoyance levels were now spiking; he was this close to just leaving her there.

"Whatever, let's go," she said, grabbing onto Seto's hand. The brunette boy lifted her up onto the horse, and Téa watched-- more or less pouted-- as they began to journey into the unknown desert.

The sun was setting, causing the sand to glow like fire; a solitary black horse with two riders trudged through the desert earth. Téa's hair caressed against her cheek, blown by the desert wind. She looked up at her silent companion, Seto Kaiba; he hadn't said anything since they had left the city of Mastaba, and it wasn't likely that he was going to say anything till they got to wherever they were going.

'Well, for the better then,' Téa quipped, her head bobbing side to side in rhythm with the horse's trot. 'Like I need to talk to _him_ anyway.'

What seemed like hours had past and now the sun had just disappeared over the horizon and a few stars began to gleam in the darkening sky. Téa sighed and began to regret snapping at Kaiba; after all, he was looking out for her, no matter how rude he was; he could've left her out in the desert...Why didn't he? It wasn't like he cared… did he? "I'm sorry," Téa admitted quietly.

Seto remained silent, his eyes just continued to stare across the horizon, never shifting from in front of him. A gentle wind blew across his face, causing a rustling of his bangs and sending a chill down Téa's spine. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," she continued.

"Forget it," Seto replied suddenly. Téa was surprised that he actually spoke up; she smiled and looked up at the sky. The moon shined beautifully, casting a mysterious glow over the desert; millions of stars filled the sky, twinkling like fireflies.

Téa looked on in awe at its splendor; she didn't get to see the stars like this back home. Soon she became quite tired; the excitement-- if you could call it that-- of the day took its toll on her; she let out a large yawn and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"You can go to sleep," Seto allowed. Maybe she would quit humming, rocking, and whatever else she had done in the past time to keep herself occupied.

"Hm?" Téa questioned, confused. There wasn't exactly a Hilton in sight.

"I don't mind if you lean on me, but you'd better not drool or anything," he clarified sharply, but Téa could sense a hint of compassion in his words, or maybe it was the drowsiness? It just blurred the words together to sound nice. She smiled anyway and took his offer, leaning up against him.

She didn't know why, but she felt safe in Kaiba's company; even if he were an egotistical jerk, she'd rather be with him than by herself in this desert. She wrapped herself up in her lavender robes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight," she whispered.

Seto placed his hand on his horse's neck and stroked the animal gently, his fingers sifting through its silky midnight mane.

"Things are going to get interesting from now on, Ezra. I'm sure of that..."


	5. Chapter 4: Discoveries

Mamono: ^__^ *brandishes a large sword* Okay, I updated! 

Seto: What's with the sword?  
  
Mamono: For protection!

Seto: ?

Mamono: Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as the other, but questions needed to be answered! So this chapter basically sets the stage for the rest of the story! Also I'd like to give my Beta/co-writer DSF all the credit for this chapter! Ha, she helped me with all the ideas...and thus led to the chapter getting out! Thanks so much!

Review Responses:  
  
**akona**: ^__^ I'm glad you like the story, heh, I'll try my best to update quicker!  
  
**dragontamer101**: You're questions will be answered this chapter! Ha, I didn't think I could get away with secrets for much longer anyway...Oh and yep, it's the same Akunadin! Also the priest will be called Priest Seto, just to let you know! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
**Dee-whY-Cee-aRe**: And now so many answers! And of course Seto has to be grumpy! That's what we like about him! ^_~

****

Candace: ^__^ Thanks so much for the review! I know the desert feel is cool! ^_~

****

mezu: Well here it is! Nyeh...it's not the longest of chapters, but I hope you like it!  
  
**Lynderia**: Ha...well I got tired of being mean...for now! So lots of questions will be answered! Enjoy!

****

Numbuh 6: Thanks so much for the review!

****

Nari-chan SND: ^__^ I'm glad you wandered in! ^__^ Thanks so much for the review! 

****

MarikzAngel: Okay next chapter is here! I'll try and put up the next chapter quicker! Thanks!

****

Azurite: ^__^ Ha, sorry about the white space...html...what can I say? Anyway, the secret is revealed, here! Though the juicy stuff begins next chapter...sorta...there's a little in this...I think...anyway, like I said, this chapter kind of sets everything up!*grins evilly* *pokes* WDKY! *pouts* Please?

****

rlenavampyre14: ^_~ Sounds like a cool person! Thanks for the review!

****

Im Evil: ^__^*blushes madly* The best? I don't know about that...but thanks so much!!  


****

sugar demon: Go Seto/Tea! I agree! *drools* Sugar!!!

****

Choas Babe: What if I chose die?*grins evilly* You wouldn't want that now would you? ^__^ Ah...but I chose update! So enjoy!

****

Chaotic-Freakatroid: Yes lots of weapons! But...*flashes swords* Ha, you aren't gonna hurt me! I have a sword!  
  
Seto: Oh scary...

Mamono: Shh! Anyway thanks for the review!

****

SaiyanWarrior200(): ^__^ Ooh you're good...but I think I'll keep the inner workings of their relationship a secret for now...ha ha ha he he he hi hi hi hohoho....^_~ Thanks for the review!

Mamono: Okay I want to thank everyone for the reviews! It makes me *so* happy that this story is reviews! Thanks so much!!! Enjoy!

****

~In the Sands of Egypt~

Chapter 4

__

Discoveries

Black hooves trudged through the sand serenely; the rhythmic breathing of the noble stallion was the only solace in the desert that night. Seto's fierce blue eyes peered straight into the depths of the dark without fear. He searched across the horizon and spied a run down temple; run down was an understatement, this place was halfway to being nothing. The brunette led his horse to a covered area, he sighed and carefully twisted around; Tea was resting peacefully leaned up against him. Her chocolate hair fell over her face as she shifted in her sleep.

****

~Vision~

Tea found herself walking down a lavish hallway, though she disinterested herself from her luxurious surroundings; she was worried about the priest. She had a bad feeling that something awful was going to happen to him... With her mind elsewhere, she didn't notice the figure in front of her and rushed right into it. Looking down, she spied a young man, about the same age as herself, sitting on the ground. 

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's quite all right," the young man said; he stood up and carefully messed with his long golden bangs, which seemed to spike out in different directions. His crimson eyes examined the girl; he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Tea looked sadly into the teen's eyes; tears threatened to spill down her face as she spoke.

"I'm just a little worried that's all..."

"Worried? What for?" the golden haired teen inquired.

"Who are you?" Tea asked; after all, she would want to know exactly whom she was sharing her feelings with. The crimson eyed teen smiled gallantly as he replied.

"I am..."

****

~End Vision~

Tea could feel a slight nudging against her shoulder; she yawned and looked up to see Seto looking down at her. Remembering her present situation, she hastily sat up and looked around her; with the exception of some ruins, nothing was there.

  
"What's going on?" she questioned.

"We're here," Seto replied.

Tea wasn't amused; how could they be 'there', when there was no 'there'? She looked over to Seto who was just standing there. Tea sighed, _"How can he just stand there and expect me to know what to do?" _She flashed the blue-eyed teen a blank look.

"Get off the horse," Seto said jadedly.

Tea grumbled as she placed a hand on Ezra's silky mane and slid off the ebony horse and onto the ground. She watched as Seto took the horse's leathery reins and tied it up inside what seemed to be a broken wall with a cover over it. 

"Follow me," Seto ordered.

Tea followed Seto to a large cellar like door imbedded into the ground. She watched carefully as her companion pulled at the rusty handle and lifted the heavy wooden doors open, revealing a dark opening with a set of tattered stairs leading downward. Seto casually walked down the stairs and Tea followed close behind. The air was filled with dust that tickled Tea's senses as she walked down the ancient hallway. Her sapphire eyes examined the stony walls; strange carvings raced across the sandy stone, depicting mysterious tales of a world long ago. The beauty each carving possessed so much ensnared her that she didn't notice her escort stop in front of her. Carelessly, she walked right into Seto causing her to look up in shock, but Seto wasn't looking at her. Tea peered past the brunette boy and gasped; in front of them was a woman; her long raven hair draped over her shoulders and her misty blue eyes were staring coolly at them.

"Ishizu?" Tea squeaked.

"Tea," Ishizu acknowledged, somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." she began.

"How about save the explanations for later?" Seto interrupted.

Ishizu nodded solemnly; she circled around and motioned for the two weary travelers to follow. Seto walked briskly behind Ishizu and Tea followed, still a bit shaken up by the previous happenings. They followed the raven-haired woman through the dank halls until they reached an open room. The room was dimly lit, candles being the only source of light, and various pieces of furniture, clearly outdated, were scattered among the room. Tea looked around disappointedly, she thought she might actually be able to relax when they had reached their destination; instead it looked like they were taking a trip to the Stone Age...

"So, Kaiba," Ishizu started, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Would you like to explain what happened?"

Seto's icy eyes narrowed and he scowled coldly at Ishizu. Crossing his arms, he sighed and walked to the doorway.

"No," he grumbled. "I'd rather not explain. Right now all I want to do is get some sleep."

With that, he turned and walked out of sight.

__

'What's with him all of a sudden?' Tea questioned to herself.

"Tea," Ishizu began. "Would you mind telling me why you're here?"

"Sure...If I can figure it out..."  
  
*****

Seto's eyes glared frigidly ahead of him; things were not turning out well at all. Not only was he stuck here, now he had Tea to look after as well! He reached underneath his coffee colored cloak and pulled out an old locket. Snapping it open, Seto looked down at his brother's smiling face; looking at the old photo brought back pleasant thoughts, but also reminded Seto of his predicament. 

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba," came a deep voice from beside him. 

Seto looked up and was met with the golden eyes of Odion, Ishizu's servant as well as adoptive brother; he was tall and he kept his silky raven hair tied up in a ponytail behind his head. Seto scowled and hid his locket safely under his cloaks.

"Hmm," he muttered in response.

"Retiring already?" Odion inquired.

"Yes," Seto answered. "And I do not wished to be bothered."  


"Very well then," Odion said walking off. "Good night, Mr. Kaiba."

Odion walked through the halls, drawn by a familiar sound. He ended up walking into the room where Ishizu was speaking with Tea. 

"Yeah, and that's when Kaiba found me," Tea informed.

"I see," Ishizu said, deep in thought. "So it seems the Uraeus have started going after the Millennium Item holders as well..."

"Uraeus?" Tea questioned. "Who are they exactly? Or better yet, can you tell me what's going on?"

Tea looked at Ishizu pleadingly, she was tired of being left in the dark; it wasn't fair. She wrapped a lock of her chocolate hair behind her ear and waited anxiously for an answer.

"Well, it seems Kaiba didn't tell you much," Ishizu murmured.

"Much? He hasn't said anything!" Tea snapped. "What is he doing here anyway?" 

Tea emphasized her distress by flailing her arms out in different directions. Ishizu chuckled quietly at her exasperation; she knew how much this whole ordeal must have confused her. The raven-haired woman took in a breath and began to explain.

"I guess it all began about a year ago... You see, there's a group of bandits who call themselves the Uraeus. They're a ruthless sort and have been interested in the raiding the pharaoh's tomb for some time now. We think they're after the Millennium Items, but no one really knows for sure. Lately their attacks have become more violent and they've proven themselves fearful enemies."  
  
"What does any of this have to do with Kaiba?" Tea questioned.

"I'm getting to that; you see, with the attacks becoming increasingly violent, we had to get some extra help in the pharaoh's defense. So Odion went out in search of some able bodies to fight off the bandits. When returning back here, a sandstorm blew him off course. Fortunately, he happened upon a collapsed temple."  
  
"A collapsed temple? Mokuba said something about that!" Tea announced.

"Yes, I found Mr. Kaiba deep within the rubble of the temple," Odion said suddenly.

Tea whirled around and looked up at Odion who was towering over her. She smiled nervously; he sure was big, and he just kind of appeared; talk about spooky.

"Oh, Odion, I didn't see you there," Tea stuttered.

"He was unconscious and in serious need of medical attention. So I took him back with me, though I'm surprised he made it all the way back," Odion informed. "Yes, he was out cold for quite some time afterward..."

"He did recover after awhile," Ishizu added. "Though he didn't seem too happy about us saving him..."

"Wait a second," Tea said suddenly. "That still doesn't explain why he's still here!"

"Well, we don't know for sure..." Odion mumbled. 

"Well, you see, Tea, Kaiba was going to go back to Japan, but on the day he was going to leave, the Uraeus attacked. We had told him to go, but he insisted that he help us fight them; he said that he owed it to us for rescuing him. So, with his help we were able to fend the bandits off. Afterward, we brought Kaiba to the nearest airport, and things seemed to be going well...that is, until spies from the Uraeus showed up. They threatened to kill anyone involved with the tomb keepers, and we found out that they had scouts all over the city. Since Kaiba had helped defend the pharaoh's tomb, he was now on their hit list as well..." Ishizu recounted somberly. 

"That's terrible," Tea said sadly; Kaiba had helped them and now he was in danger too? It didn't seem fair... Tea cast her sapphire eyes downward and twisted the amethyst silk of her robe between her fingers; she looked back at Ishizu gravely as the woman continued.

"And as if that weren't enough, I believe they'll go after Kaiba's brother if he so much as speaks to him. I suspect that's why he hasn't gone back to Domino; he doesn't want the young boy involved," Odion added.

"And with good reason; from what you've told me, it seems that the Uraeus have come to Domino now..." Ishizu stated.

"Hm," Tea affirmed; she still couldn't believe the intensity of the situation she was caught up in. 

*****  
  
Seto sat on a stone structured bed; uncomfortable yes, but it was better than the floor. His eyelids began to droop as the teen fell into a deep slumber.

****

~Dream/Vision~

The sounds of hundreds of footsteps were heard shifting through the sand. Seto found himself on top of a midnight stallion, much like his own; he looked around to see hundreds of riders galloping alongside him, though only one interested him. The young priest glared coldly at the old man next to him; the old priest was riding atop a sandy-brown horse, one as old as the priest himself, a wicked scowl still embedded on his face.

"Akunadin," he said sharply. "Why do we need so many soldiers just to deal with a few bandits?"

"Because," the old man cackled, "Our task is more difficult and important than you could ever imagine..."

With that Akunadin kicked at the sides of his horse causing the creature to start into swift run. Not wanting to lose track of the suspicious man, Seto quickly sped up in pursuit. Of course he quickly caught up to the old man, his animal being much younger and faster, and he watched as the old priest slowed his horse to a stop over a hill. The man turned around and smiled viciously at Seto; his worn blue eyes were filled with greed as he stared at him. He raised an ancient finger and pointed to a peaceful city below them; the houses were small and plain, but peaceful nonetheless; and a large temple stood valiantly in the center of the city.

"Kuru Ena..."

****

~End Vision/Dream~

Seto's eyes shot open; he stared blankly at the wall across the room. Quickly, he got up, pulled on his coffee-colored cloak and made his way out of the room.

*****

"You had better get some sleep, Tea," Ishizu said warmly.

Tea smiled; she wasn't tired at all, after hearing that story, but she figured she should do as she was told. So she sat up and brushed off her silky robes. She quickly followed Ishizu through a dark hallway; the raven-haired woman led her into a room and set her up for the night. 

"If you need anything I'll be down the hall, all right?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Tea replied. "Good night."

"Good night."

Then Ishizu left Tea to herself; the chocolate haired girl sighed and sat on her bed, many thoughts still plaguing at her mind.

"I can't sleep," Tea sighed. "I think I'll take a look around..."

Creeping out of her room, Tea snuck through the empty halls, with no purpose but to keep her mind occupied. She wandered through many dark halls and passages, each leading to another, all in a giant maze. After a while, she came upon a vast open room; she peered across the many carvings and statues that were collected in the room, all glowing with a misty blue. Noticing this, Tea looked up to see a large hole in the ceiling.

"Moonlight?" she questioned, for through the hole, she could see many stars glittering above her.

"What are you doing here?" came a low growl from behind her.

Tea whipped around to see Seto glaring down at her; he was sitting in the hands of a jackal like statue, his chocolate hair fell across his face and the moonlight made his icy blue eyes sparkle dangerously.

"I...ah...couldn't sleep," she answered, turning away from Seto.

Seto remained silent, gazing up at the light coming from the opening in the ceiling.

"Ishizu told me everything..." Tea whispered, but received no answer. "I think it's pretty noble what you're doing."

"Noble? I think it's stupid," Seto snapped.

"Well, _I _think it's noble," Tea said, smiling. "Kind of uncharacteristic for you, huh?"

"..."

"Though I feel really bad that you can't see Mokuba," she said, becoming more serious. "He's doing fine, if that helps any."

"..."

"It must've been terrible having been stuck here for so long..."

"..."  
  
"Kaiba?"

"..."

Tea turned around and peered over to the jackal-like statue; she crawled up its stony body and looked closely over at the brunette boy. Seto was leaned up against the chest of the jackal, sleeping peacefully; his eyelids hid his glacial eyes; his long brunette bangs fell carelessly over his face; and he breathed quietly wrapped up in his chocolate cloak.

"Sleeping..." Tea said quietly. "Well that's something I've never seen before..."

Yawning, Tea climbed down from the statue and rested at the jackal's feet. She let her eyelids fall over her sapphire eyes and rested peacefully under the dim light of the moon, her mind quickly fading from the reality of the world and into a peaceful dream...

*****  
  
Mamono: So? What'd you all think? ^_~ I was gonna leave off at another cliff hanger...but I didn't want you all to kill me... ^.^U So I ended there!   
  
Seto: I don't sleep...especially in front of other people...

Mamono: But that's what makes it interesting! ^__^ Anyway, yes I know, kinda short, but it really does set the stage for all the juicy stuff to come! I hope this answered your questions! Next chapter: Tea learns a little about the desert life style...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Seto: -_-U Review so her little ego is filled...

Mamono: ^_^U Please? Oh and thanks so much! Also a few little notes! Check out me and DSF's new co-written(really this time!) story called **Short Comings**! Just a little zany, but funny too!

Also check out **The Lullabies of Broadway **by **The** **Inspector**, a hilarious story! Tell them Mamono and DarkShadowFlame sent you! Thanks to everyone who has already done so!*hands out plushies* You all rock!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Crimson Riddles

Mamono: Hey! Been a while, eh?  
  
Seto: Try a month...

Mamono: ^.^U Oh, sorry about that. I guess I've been busy...

Seto: Uh-huh...

Mamono: ^.^U Anyway, thanks for stickin' around so far! This chapter is sure to be good! I put review responses at the bottom and I figured out how to do the accent on Téa's name, so I'll change that sometime.... Enjoy the chapter! Also I'd like to thank DarkShadowFlame(my beta) for putting up with my horrible grammar! Thanks DSF!

****

~In the Sands of Egypt~

Chapter 5

__

Crimson Riddles 

****

~Vision/Dream~

The ground shook with the steps of hundreds of men and horses alike. The young priest could only watch in horror as they stampeded toward the peaceful village of Kuru Ena. It wasn't men who reached the unknowing village; it was a pack of wild beasts, longing for the taste of blood. Seto turned toward the elder priest; a look of utter confusion traced his features.

"Akunadin, what are you doing?!" he shouted. 

The old man looked back at Seto; his worn blue eyes burned with a fire of greed and hate that sent an icy blast straight into the younger priest's heart. 

"I am creating a new power," he cackled. "One that will surpass that of the Gods!"

With that, the old man took the reins of his horse and dashed down towards the village, leaving only a dusty cloud of smoke and the young priest behind him. 

"A new power?" Seto uttered. The shock of the old man's words left him paralyzed. He sat atop his horse, watching in horror as the men entered the city. With a power that matched that of Anubis' army, they began to take over the city, slaughtering anyone they could find. Soon fire broke loose and the cries of the villagers became louder; their screams echoed through the desert like that of a howling wolf, mourning its lost comrades.

Without thinking, the young priest pulled at the reins of his horse and dashed down toward the village. Every second he wasted meant certain doom for another villager. Though no matter how fast he went, the village's fate was set, death was inevitable...

When he got there, Seto felt the acids in his stomach twist; the smell of blood filled the air, making the young priest quiver. He cast his blue eyes ahead, trying to avoid the many decimated villagers that lay motionless at his stallion's feet.

"This is wrong..." he muttered.

Ahead of him Seto saw Akunadin; his decrepit hand held a bloodied sword and he gazed down at the falling figure ahead of him. A young boy with snow-white hair cried out in horror as a young girl fell to the ground. Crawling over to her, he began to shake her frantically.

"Amane! Please! Wake up!" he cried. The young boy hugged the girl dearly, causing a crimson trail to stain his shirt; salty tears fell onto the girl's pale form as the young boy mourned over his loss.

"Don't worry, boy, you'll soon join her...." the wrathful voice of Akunadin sounded. The pale-haired boy gaped as the old priest raised his sword; the stain-covered blade glowed dangerously in the surrounding fire. Without remorse, the old man swung his sword, smiling as the young boy screamed out in terror, and a fresh trail of crimson flowed through the sand, branching out like the mighty Nile itself.

"What's this?!" Akunadin roared.

The snowy-haired boy carefully opened his eyes, revealing the lanky form of a brunette teen towering in front of him. Gaping, he watched as his savior fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Seto, what do you think you're doing?!" Akunadin barked.

"What you're doing is wrong," Seto answered. He glared dangerously at the elder priest, all the while feeling his life slowly seeping out of him. 

"Run, child!" he urged, turning toward the pallid-haired boy, but the boy only gaped at him in fear. "What are you waiting for?! Run!"

Hesitantly, the child rose to his feet, and with one last look at the fallen girl, dashed off into the darkness.

"What was the point of that? You'd risk your life for one of those _thieves_?" Akunadin asked in disgust.

"I would, but not because he's a thief, because he's an innocent person," Seto answered sharply.

"You realize that stunt may have cost you your life?"

"I..." Seto started, but paused when a pair of sapphire eyes flashed through his mind. 

__

"I just know something terrible will happen if you go with Akunadin."

"I will come back safely, I promise."

Standing up, he grabbed a sword from the ground and pointed it threateningly at the old man.

"I know that, but I will not let you harm those I care about."

"Well then," Akunadin chuckled dryly. "You'd better step aside."  
  
"Why?!"

"Because... you wouldn't want any harm to befall that girl. You know, the one that was with you in the shrine..." 

  
  
Seto growled fiercely at the man; his canines gleamed furiously against the night sky. He slowly loosened his grip on the coarse handle of the sword and let it fall carelessly to the ground; the sound of the brilliant metal hitting the dull earth signaled the young priest's defeat. 

Smiling maliciously, Akunadin walked passed Seto, pausing only to further his young companion's hindrance.

"And of course, breathing a mere word to the Pharaoh; or anyone for that matter, would surely result in a similar effect..."

As the old man walked past, Seto crashed to his knees, the loss of blood blurring the world in front of him. With his last ounce of strength, he gazed up to the sky above him; an endless amount of stars reflected in his azure eyes. The young priest sighed; for after such an event, the stars still gleamed brilliantly as if nothing at all had happened.

"May the Gods have mercy on us all..."

****

~End Vision/Dream~

A gentle morning breeze drifted through the stony halls, playfully sweeping through Seto's brunette hair, and tickling the teen's nose. With a yawn, he carefully opened his eyes and awoke to the silent world one could only find at the earliest hours. Seto lazily looked up at the hole in ceiling; the faintest glimmers of dawn flickered through the opening, casting a dim light into the room below. He raised his hand and traced a path across his chest, rubbing the slight pang he felt underneath his coffee-colored robes. With a slight growl, the brunette climbed to his feet and slid down off the statue. He was surprised to see a girl there, resting peacefully at the statue's base. He looked down at her and noticed that the cool night air had taken its toll on her, for she shivered as she slept, huddled against the cool stone. 

****

~Vision/Dream~  


"My Prince, it is time to depart..."

The crimson-eyed teen glanced back and nodded before refocusing on Téa. He took her hand gently and raised it up, kissing it softly.   
  
"Until we meet again," he whispered. 

Téa's cheeks turned a slight red as she watched the mysterious teen glide out of sight. She carefully gazed down at her hand, the color in her face deepening.

"Did he say prince?"

****

~End Vision/Dream~ 

Téa awoke suddenly and brushed her chocolate bangs out from her face. She searched her surroundings eagerly, but hung her head low when the prince she had met was nowhere in sight. In seeing those crimson eyes, she was reminded of Yugi; so much so, that it stung to even think about it. A single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped down onto a dusty cloak that lay across her.

"Wait a second..." Téa whispered, pulling the coffee-colored robe up towards her face. "This is Kaiba's!"

She blinked, maybe she was still dreaming? After about a minute of contemplating over the matter, Téa came up with a reasonable explanation. She stood up, brushed the dirt that had collected on her overnight, and wandered out from the room.

__

"He must've dropped it; that's all..."

* * * * * * 

The sun peaked its face over the horizon, giving a new light to the previously dark desert. Its rays glowed brightly across Seto and his horse, Ezra, causing the silky midnight fur of the stallion to gleam brilliantly. With a gentle hand, Seto trailed his hand through Ezra's ebony mane, and scratched behind the creature's ears. In response, the mighty beast neighed softly and nuzzled against his master's cheek.

"Aw... How cute..." 

Seto spun around to see Téa giggling softly at him, holding his cloak in her arms. He rolled his eyes and honored her with a trademark glare. Téa sighed and threw the brown cloak in his direction.

"Here, you dropped this," she stated.

Seto opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He swiftly tossed the cloak over his shoulder; the coffee-colored cloth wrapped itself around him, billowing out before gracefully falling into place. Téa smirked, clapping dryly.

"Wow, I bet you practice that every day," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"You're just jealous," Seto retorted.

Téa was about to reply when she spotted a silver flash from behind Seto. She peered into the sands, but didn't have time to identify the form that was advancing on them.

"Kaiba, look out!" she shrieked.

With amazing speed, Seto reached under his cloak and pulled two daggers from their holders. He whipped around and met the attacker head on. Téa screamed and clenched her eyes shut. As the two met in a large flash, the sound of metal hitting metal screamed through air. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight of the invader.

"Ha, I thought I'd caught you off guard, Kaiba..."

"In your dreams," Seto snapped in reply. He swung around, breaking the deadlock. Téa gaped at Seto's opponent; he possessed sandy-blonde hair, and his keen lavender eyes burned with the fire of the desert itself.

"Marik, what are you doing?" she barked.

Marik glanced over at Téa, but kept his focus to Seto. Raising a short sword, he lunged toward Seto, slashing down at him. Like water, Seto dodged Marik's attack and countered with an attack of his own; he thrust a dagger swiftly, its metallic blade missing the tip of Marik's nose by mere centimeters. Not to leave himself open, Seto leapt backwards, raising the two daggers he possessed up for protection.

Téa watched in utter shock as the fight ensued. She couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba was fighting, with swords no less! She'd always thought him to be one of those shriveled up computer nerds who cringed at any exposure to sunlight. And what was most surprising was that he seemed to have the upper hand! 

With the agility of a cobra, Marik lunged at Seto; a loud tear was heard that caused the sandy-haired teen to smirk with delight, and looked up in hopes to see the pain on his opponent's face. Pain is the one thing he didn't see; instead the brunette fighter had fashioned a trademark smirk. Shocked, Marik looked down at his blade and found out that Seto had blocked it with his second dagger.

"It seems you're the one..." Seto started, grabbing onto Marik's arm and tossing him in the air. "...who's left themselves open!"

Téa gaped as Marik flew through the air. She dropped to her knees and cringed; she hated to see people fight, no matter what the circumstances. She then saw Seto dashing toward his falling form. Cupping her hands together and putting them to her mouth, she mustered up all she could and yelled over to the advancing teen.

"Kaiba, stop! Please don't hurt him!"

Seto instantly stopped and looked over at Téa, his icy eyes searched her face for a reason for him to stop, though it was pretty obvious why she interrupted him. Sighing, he hesitantly let his hands fall to his sides.

"Well, it seems my wish came true!" Marik shouted.

Seto whirled around, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the incoming dagger; the sharp blade slashed across his arm, cutting it slightly. Wincing, Seto grasped his arm and fell to his knees. He glared as Marik walked up to him, towering over him with a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"It looks like I've finally beaten you," he snickered.

"Think again," Seto sneered; he quickly whipped his legs behind Marik, tripping the sandy-haired teen. In one swift movement, he unsheathed the long dragon-patterned sword from his back and held it at Marik's throat.

"Why don't you go back to your rat-hole," Seto snapped. "I'm sure Ishizu's waiting for you anyway."

With that, Seto removed his sword from Marik's face and stepped away from the defeated boy, letting him get up off the ground. He then sneered at Seto and walked down through the stairs and into the Ishtar home.

Téa watched this in utter confusion. One second Marik's about to kill Kaiba, and now he's going into the same home? Her sapphire eyes became clouded with thought, but she was snapped back into reality by the cold voice of Seto Kaiba.

"Why did you have to do that?" 

Téa looked up to see Seto scowling down at her; her eyes then traveled to the crimson trail that ran down his arm. Feeling responsible, she looked away from Seto.

__

'Now he's going to yell at me, probably glare, and then leave me alone out here... Yep, I can just see it now...'

"I didn't want you to hurt him," she answered, looking up at Seto valiantly.

"I wasn't going to hurt him...much." Seto muttered.

__

'Yeah, it sure looked that way...' she thought to herself.

Seto looked down at her coldly, his crystal-blue eyes only adding to the effect. He watched as she sighed and leaned back into the sand, as if pouting.

__

'Why did I stop? It's not like I let anyone tell me what to do before...' Seto wondered.

Téa sighed and shifted her head from between her arms. _ 'C'mon, I think you've glared enough, why don't you go now?' _Téa heard a scoff followed by some footsteps come from above her. _'Good, now I'm finally alone...' _She continued to gaze down at the sand, counting the different colors that made it up.

"Are you coming?"  
  
Téa looked up to see the hand of Seto Kaiba outstretched in front of her face. She looked up in confusion; he was helping her? Her sapphire eyes continued to gaze at his hand in thought.

"I do happen to be bleeding. I really don't have all day," Seto said jadedly.

She grabbed onto Seto's hand and he pulled her to her feet. Téa was surprised to find out how much strength he still had, even after a fight. A lot of things surprised her today, and as she followed her companion across the sands, she decided not to worry over it, after all...

__

"It could be worse..."

* * * * * * * *

Mamono: ^___^ Oh didn't you love it?  
  
Seto: *blank stare*  
  
Mamono: ^.^U Okay we'll get to the review responses first...

****

Dee-whY-Cee-aRe: *munches cookies* Thank you! I think they helped! Well, if you've gotten this far*points up* that's what happens next! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Im Evil**: Oh the Beaver Dance! Sound like fun! *tries it, but fails horribly* Thank you *so* much for the compliments! I'll try not to let you down! ^_~  
  
**Azurite**: ^___^ Well it seems Marik made his debut, eh? *evil grin* Though I bet his entrance confused you! Hee he hee.... Anyway, pester away! Honestly, I'll need it so I don't take too long next time! I *think* this chapter was pretty action packed...or at least I hope so! I'll try and boost the length next time, though I don't think I'll be able to match your uber-long and awesome ones! Thanks!  
  
**Yoko**: *aghast* Weird? Me? ^___^ I know! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Chaotic-Freakatroid**: *takes out tasers* Bring it on, immortal! Ha ha ha! (Thanks for the review!)

****

sabre-dragon: ^__^ Well thanks! And tell Sugar Demon thanks too! I hope she gets a chance to read stuff soon! 

****

Ana: ^.^U Well okay so it hasn't been forever... Though I agree, this pairing rocks! Hope you enjoyed!

****

Aura Black Chan: ^___^ Yeah, DSF helped me with the decision on who's to rescue Seto! Yeah, well I think your question about Marik has been answered, but I think I'll keep you in suspense for the rest! ^___^ Thanks Aura! (CPR...^_______^ )

****

dragontamer101: . Midterms...believe me, I know the feeling... I hope this update cheered you up! Thanks so much for reading!  
  
**Shinaka Star**: Here's the update, hope you liked! Thanks!  
  
**elsiey**: ^___^ Yes, I agree, that scene was kawaii! If you do draw it, lemme see! Thanks so much for the review! 

****

Nari-chan SND: Thanks so much! Eh, I know this was a little slow, but I should update faster now that I finished SoMT! Thanks again!  
  
**Hioga-chan**: ^___^ I'm so glad you liked it! I hope this chapter was up to par! Thanks!  
  
**Just this once**: I love your name thing! I'm so glad you liked the story! Thanks for reading!

****

Malik Fan 03: ^__^ Hee, yes, Marik's here! Hope you liked him! Thanks for the review!  
  
**tea/anzufan**: ^___^ Ha, well all caps, eh? ^__^ Thanks for reviewing!

Mamono: Thanks again everyone! I am so psyched that this fic is doing so well! *tears* You all are awesome! And I promise not to be so lazy next time!! Okay, for some parting words I leave you with a few announcements....

Okay, you obviously like the Seto/Téa pairing, otherwise you probably wouldn't be here... So, I'd like to announce the start of the first Seto/Téa fanlisting! Blue Eyes & Apricots!(Or BEA for short!) Anyway, if you'd like to join(You don't have to have a website or anything) just go to the link on my bio or Azurite's(the creator!) bio and click the BEA link! Thanks!

Also I want to recommend DSF's new story called Sakkaku! What would happen if Yugi had lost the battle against the mind controlled Joey? Well read Sakkaku and find out! It's on my favorites or just go to Dark Shadow Flame's bio!  
  
That's all! Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 6: Be On Your Guard

Mamono: *cackles* I have completed this chapter!

Seto: Took you long enough.

Mamono: . I know, I know...but I made this chapter really good to make up for it!

Seto: *rolls eyes* Mm-hmm...

Mamono: *sighs* ...Anyway, I'd like to thank my Beta/co-writer/helper/cool person DarkShadowFlame for getting my butt into gear on this chapter! You rock! Now! Onward!!

  
Seto: -__-U

****

~In the Sands of Egypt~

Chapter 6

__

Be On Your Guard

Téa remained quiet as she followed Seto through the dusty halls of the Tomb Keepers' abode; their footsteps were the only source of sound as they traveled. Their silent journey ended when they came to the large room that Téa had explained her story in the day before. Ishizu was sitting on a hard stone bench; she looked up at them and frowned at the crimson stain cast on Seto's cloak. Téa stopped and waved nervously over at Marik, who had been sneering at her ever since she walked in. 

"Um, good morning everyone," she chirped, trying to lighten the stoic mood that filled the room. 

Marik scoffed and walked to the corner of the room; he flopped down onto the stone floor and proceeded to rub his arms broodingly, every now and then casting a dark glare in Téa's direction. Téa quickly looked away from the sulking teen and over to Ishizu; the tranquil woman smiled faintly as she spoke:

"Good morning, Téa," she started, then looked over to Seto; a nip of disapproval could be detected as she continued: "It seems you've gotten in another fight this morning hasn't it, Kaiba?" 

"What's your point?" Seto replied; his lips curled into an uncaring scowl and he let his arms fold across one another in an aloof fashion.

"How are we supposed to protect the Pharaoh's tomb from the bandits if we destroy _ourselves_?" she scolded, causing Seto to roll his eyes. 

"I couldn't care less about the _Pharaoh_," Seto snapped; this time it was Ishizu's turn to roll her eyes.

"In any event, Marik told me about your wound, so I sent Odion to get some bandages and..." she began.

"I don't need your help," Seto interrupted; he brushed past Téa and walked out of the room.

Téa frowned as Seto left the room; he was sure cold sometimes... Well most of the time, actually. As she pondered, she could see the soft eyes of the priest looking back at her in her mind. Kaiba couldn't possibly be the priest from her dreams! True, they looked alike and had the same name; they even acted alike sometimes! But the priest seemed to have a warmth about him, a special quality that Téa couldn't quite place her finger on... 

"Téa?" Ishizu called, jolting the brunette back to reality. 

"Yes?" Téa answered, blushing slightly.

"I asked if you were all right," Ishizu repeated; she gave Téa a quizzical look. "Something seemed to be troubling you."

"Oh," Téa said nervously. "I'm fine."

Ishizu gave her one last unconvinced look before dropping the subject. She turned around and began paging through a book that was lying on a nearby shelf. Téa sighed and dropped her head in relief; her chocolate bangs fell across her face and tickled her nose softly. 

__

'I probably shouldn't tell anyone about my dreams,' she thought to herself. _'It would probably only cause more confusion...'_

Téa raised her head up; she didn't dare look over at Marik, he was probably glaring at her anyway. She didn't know why, but she decided that she would rather not know. A silence fell over the room, one that seemed like it would last forever; that is, until Téa spoke up once more.

"I wanted to thank you," she started. "You rescued me, and I don't know how to repay you..."

"Don't thank us," came the deep voice of Odion, who had just entered the room. He was holding a long tray that held bandages and other medicinal items. "It was Mr. Kaiba who rescued you from the desert and brought you here." 

Téa whirled around and faced Odion. He was right; Kaiba was the one who saved her. She watched as the tall man gently placed the tray in her hands and smiled down at her.

"He's the one you should be thanking."

Téa looked blankly up at Odion. Why was he giving the tray to _her_? As if he could read her mind, Odion smiled and sighed tiredly.

"I tried to clean up his wound, but he wouldn't let me get near him. Perhaps you could do it as a thank you?"

Téa's jaw dropped and for some reason she could feel the tickles of a blush creeping up on her face, painting her cheeks a pinkish hue. The brunette whipped around; the contents on her tray nearly flew off its edges, but slid to a halt right before they toppled over.

"M-Me?" she stammered. 

Odion chuckled; he put his hand on Téa's shoulder and led her to the room's exit. Téa, who was too lost in her own thought to object, walked towards the door; her eyes focused on the tray in her hands. She looked up when Odion raised a finger and pointed down the hall.

"Mr. Kaiba is in the third door on the right," he informed.

"Oh and, Téa," Ishizu called. "Tell Kaiba to come in here when you're done, I need to speak with him."

Téa nodded and started down the hall. She sighed inwardly and made her way into the room that held Kaiba. 

__

'I guess I do owe it to him for saving me...' she thought to herself.

Odion chuckled as he watched the brunette girl stumble out of the room. He looked over to Ishizu; the usually stoic woman gave a slight grin before returning to her book.

__

"May she have the Gods' luck..."

* * * * *

When Téa entered the room the brunette couldn't help but giggle. For there lay the infamous Seto Kaiba, huddled up in a corner, like a cat licking its wounds. Upon seeing Téa, the "cat" gave its most annoyed glare, but the girl brushed it aside and sat down next to him. She set the tray down beside her and reached for the boy's arm. Seto quickly drew his arm back defensively and if he had spoken, you know he would have said something like, "What do you think you're doing?!" 

"C'mon, give me your arm," she instructed.

Seto replied with a blank stare, looking at her as if she were out to get him. Téa sighed and reached for his arm again, but only managed to swipe at the air. For someone as mature as Kaiba, he sure was acting childish. Téa grumbled and fixed the injured brunette with a cold stare, one that could rival that of Seto Kaiba's himself.

"I'm only trying to help you," Téa said in a growl. "Or are you too good for that?"

A sigh came from the brunette teen and Téa watched as he slowly extended his hand out for her. Grinning, she grabbed onto Seto's arm and examined his injury. He must have tried to clean it because the cut on his arm wasn't nearly as bloody and dirty as she thought it would be. She reached for a cloth that was resting on the tray and dipped it into a clear liquid that was also on the tray. She brought the damp cloth to her nose and a bitter smell filled her senses. She quickly lowered the cloth and crinkled her nose.

"I think this must be rubbing alcohol of some sort," she said mostly to herself.

The color in Seto's face began to fade as he watched Téa dip the cloth into the rubbing alcohol until the rag was dripping with the pungent fluid. He tensed as the drenched cloth hovered over his arm; little droplets would drip off of it, piercing his skin with a burning sensation. Without warning, the brunette girl dropped the cloth straight onto his cut and held it down – hard.

* * * * *

Ishizu was carefully flipping through the pages of an old worn book; she had looked through these books countless times, trying to find some sort of clue about the past, but in every place she looked she couldn't find any thing that would be of use. All she knew about the past were the stories her father had told her as a child and she was sure that those hardly explained the true story of what happened to the Nameless Pharaoh...

A loud yelp echoed through the halls, startling the raven-haired woman. She looked up to meet the sage-green eyes of Odion; the tall tombkeeper chuckled softly and looked down the hall. Ishizu sighed and resumed her search as Marik snickered quietly.

* * * * * 

Téa gaped in shock; her sapphire eyes watched surprisingly as Seto whipped his arm from her grasp and brought up to his chest distrustfully. He quickly grabbed the cloth and threw it into the air where it fluttered through the door before dropping to the ground. After wiping his arm furiously he set his icy eyes on Téa. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do that?" he snapped.

"Um...you felt that?" was all Téa could say in response.

Seto looked at her as if he were talking to an idiot. He decided to choose his words carefully, making sure that Téa would be able to understand them. Finally, after a slight pause, he took in a deep breath and answered her.

"Yes."

Seto watched in disbelief; he could practically see the cogs ticking inside the brunette girl's head. Slowly a genuine smile crept across her features. He raised an eyebrow at this; why in the world was she smiling?

"What?" he questioned.

"Well, I had my doubts, but..." she said slyly. "I discovered that Seto Kaiba is, indeed, human."

Seto was somewhat taken aback by this comment. For once, he didn't know how to respond. So, the icy-eyed teen remained silent and he watched as Téa continued cleaning his wound. She carefully held his arm in her hand and proceeded to wrap it up in the soft bandages. He was amazed by how gentle she was; he could barely feel the silky bandage wrap swiftly around his arm and before he knew it, she was tying the last of the bandages in place. 

"There," she said as she gave his arm a slight pat. "All done."

Téa stood up, taking the tray with her and flashed a proud smile back at her "patient." She was surprised to see that Seto was smiling back at her; an awkward smile, but a smile nonetheless. For that one moment, Téa could feel that special quality, that softness that she felt in the priest. 

"Thanks," Seto said softly.

Téa twirled around quickly in order to hide the blush that was making its way to her cheeks. She trotted nervously to the exit before she remembered what she had been told. She turned around slightly and reported Ishizu's message to Seto.

"Ishizu wants you to come out here; she needs to talk to you."

  
With that, she stepped out of the room and walked into the hall. It felt cooler in the dark corridors, something that she was grateful for. She found her way into the room where Ishizu was sitting and made her way to the nearest place to sit where she set down the tray and let out a huge sigh.

Soon after, Seto appeared through the entryway. The gentle smile that had adorned his face earlier was wiped clean, leaving a blank expression on the brunette's face. 

"You wanted to see me?" he announced haughtily. 

Ishizu looked up from her book; even though she was solemn and quiet most the time, you could feel that what she had to say was important. She grasped the edges of the worn book and snapped it shut; a small dust cloud emitted from its pages and the usually normal sound of pages hitting pages echoed gravely throughout the room. 

"The Uraeus are coming."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to have dissipated at her words; it felt as if a cruel demon had entered the room and stolen the very breaths of its inhabitants. Seto glanced quickly over at Téa before looking over at Ishizu expectantly.

"Marik had told me after he came in," she continued. "While he was in Alakai, he had heard rumors of Uraeus influence and decided to check it out."  
  
"What I found out wasn't exactly pleasurable," Marik started. "They had gotten orders from their leader to dispose of the Tomb Keepers. I don't know exactly why, but that's their plan. After I heard that I left for home right away, so I don't know if they have even left or are on their way as we speak."

Téa's throat was dry with fear - the Uraeus were coming here? She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, each one pounding at her insides trying to escape. She swallowed hard - what were they going to do?

"Be on your guard," came the powerful voice of Odion. "We don't have anyone to help us now."

A hiss came from Marik who had been sulking in the corner; he gave an angry glare to the opposite end of the room. "It's quite convenient that those fools we had hired to help us decided to run off... Like whimpering dogs with their tails between their legs," he added with a growl. "Pathetic."

Seto couldn't help but scoff; he turned toward Marik and gave him an icy smirk. You could practically see the tension between the two as he spoke. "Yes, it seems even the _Pharaoh's _gold wasn't enough incentive to risk their lives." 

Marik, who still had mixed feelings concerning the Pharaoh, flashed a devilish grin in response, but he withdrew at his sister's growl. Ishizu glared at Marik and then fixed her stare onto Seto. "I don't know what grudge you hold against the Pharaoh, Kaiba, but right our lives are in danger. Let's try to put our differences aside, shall we?"

Seto gave the raven-haired woman an uncaring look and merely folded his arms together. Odion then stood up and walked into the center of the room. "I think it best that we stay in groups," he said. "Miss Téa and Miss Ishizu, I will accompany you for the time being."

Téa nodded; Odion was a big guy, she was sure he could protect them if anyone tried to attack them. That thought made her relax a bit. She looked over at Ishizu, who was smiling calmly back at her, as if to reassure her that everything would be fine - she still wasn't so sure.

"It looks like Marik and Kaiba will have to protect each other," Ishizu started. Marik and Seto gave each other cold glares. "That is if they don't kill each other first."

* * * * * * *

"Goodnight, Miss Ishizu," Odion said politely.

Ishizu nodded and smiled; she then entered her room quietly. Night had come, and so far nothing had happened. This fact made Téa feel a bit calmer - maybe they wouldn't attack them after all? The brunette girl followed Odion through the dark halls; shadows danced across the walls created by the torch burning in the tall man's hand. They quietly made their way to Téa's room. When they got there Odion tipped the torch onto an unlit holder, lighting it up and filling her room with a gentle glow.

"You should be all right in here for the night," he said kindly. "They wouldn't dare come in here in the night."

With that he bid her good night and exited quietly. Téa watched as the faint glow of his torch glided across the walls until it flickered out of sight. Téa sighed and leaned up against the wall. Today had been for the most part uneventful, but she still felt worn out. She didn't know how Kaiba put up with this every day. Ishizu, Marik, and Odion lived here almost every day of their lives - of course they could handle it. But Kaiba hadn't been there all that long; it must have been hard the first couple of days...

"I never did thank him, did I?" she suddenly questioned.

She felt bad for not thanking him, he probably thought she was ungrateful to him for saving her life... She contemplated whether or not he really cared that she thanked him or not, anyway. "Well, even if he doesn't, I'm going to anyway," she concluded. She started for the hall, but stopped and turned around; the glint of a small dagger caught her eye. It must have been the one that woman had given her in Mastaba. She quickly picked it up, concealed it in the folds of her robes, and headed out of the room.

* * * * * * 

Seto wandered through the quiet halls of the Tomb Keepers abode; the walls, which were covered in hieroglyphs, seemed to whisper secrets to him; secrets that he couldn't understand - didn't _want _to understand. He cast his eyes down to his hand; he could see the crimson trails that dripped from his fingertips, but when he looked again it was gone. 

"Nonsense," he muttered and quickened his pace.

An iridescent shadow cascaded across his face as he entered a lit room. His calculating-blue eyes scanned the room, but grew wider as he found nothing inside the room. He whirled around and headed back into the darkness of the hallways.

* * * * * 

Téa shivered; it was surprisingly cold in the hallway. She carefully peered into each room that she passed, but to her dismay, none contained Seto Kaiba. She sighed and was starting to regret venturing out of her room. She hadn't a clue where she was and she didn't know if she would be able to get back. 

"Why am I so nice?" she said to herself; the anxiety was starting to get to her. At any moment some creepy Uraeus guy could sneak up on her. They could _kill _her at any time of the day! What if they were here now? These thoughts raced through Téa's mind and she started backing away from the dark corridor ahead of her.   
  
That is until she couldn't back up anymore...

Téa's blood ran cold as she backed into something or more horribly - _someone_. She gave a loud shriek and whipped herself around, raising a hand up with her; a loud smack echoed through the halls. Téa cringed; she tentatively opened one eye; the sapphire orb gazed into a pair of navy blue ones. She gasped and opened both of her eyes to find her hand placed neatly across Kaiba's left cheek; the boy looked utterly shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Kaiba! I...ah..." she blurted out, pulling her hand back from his face.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned.

"I well, um, actually," she replied, calming down. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

Seto raised an eyebrow at the girl. She got herself lost just to thank him? He sighed; he would never understand the logic that this girl possessed. He turned around and replied, "You're welcome."

Téa beamed; so her venture hadn't been in vain. She looked at Seto, watching the light from the small torch she carried skip across his strong, powerful shoulders... '_What am I thinking?!' _she mentally scolded herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep her mind from wandering.

"I..." Seto started, but paused. His voice became unsure; even he didn't know the true answer. "I walked past your room and saw that you weren't there so..." 

Téa's smile became wider; he was worried about her! She couldn't believe it, but Seto Kaiba, Prince of Ice, Master of the Cold Shoulder, had been worried about her! She giggled and walked past him, before turning around and facing him.

"Sorry," she said. "I'll go back to my room now."

With that, she gave a slight wink and walked off leaving the azure-eyed boy to his thoughts. Seto sighed and drifted back into the hallways with his fears dispelled.

* * * * * * 

Téa let out a small whimper as she wandered back through the hallways; she had a problem - How was she supposed to get back to her room if she didn't know where it was? 

"Well, I guess I could wait for Kaiba to find me again," she mused aloud.

As if born from the shadows, a silent figure crept along the halls unnoticed. It sidled

up behind the chocolate-haired girl, extending its hands maliciously. Suddenly it wrapped its arms around the unsuspecting girl, causing her to throw the torch she held into the air. The flaming wood hit the ground just as the figures had disappeared from sight.

* * * * * *

Seto glided through the halls quietly. He brought his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it softly; the tender flesh still stung from the slap he had received. He stopped; he could faintly hear footsteps from behind him. He slowly reached down for the dagger at his side when he heard a loud scream.

"Seto! Help me!"

* * * * * * *

Mamono: Bwuhahahhaha! I am so evil... *cackles*  
  
Seto: ...

Mamono: Anyway, yep that's the chapter! Now for review response(there's so many! T-T Thank you!) and some notices!

****

Review Responses:

****

dragontamer101: Sorry, Priest Seto wasn't in this chapter, but I haven't forgotten about him! *cackles* Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you aren't mad that I cut it off where I did... I'm evil like that... Lol

Chaotic Freakatroid: *watches and chuckles* Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Heh, sorry Marik wasn't in this one too much, but he'll be in it later...*cackles* And... *summons BEWD* Bring it on! (Seto: She's nuts...you must know that already...)**  
  
Nari-chan SND: **Quick? Me? ^^; *looks at update thing* Heh... I don't think as quick as lighting... Maybe a sloth who got poked with a needle... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

tea/anzufan: *counting* Wow, that's 27... *claps* Go you! ^___^ I'm uber-glad you're enjoying this! I hope you liked this update!!

Azurite: *tries to steal a page, but gets a paper cut* . Ow! Heh, okay so this chatper is a *little* longer...but I couldn't help but be even more evil.... *cackles* I hope this'll keep you thinking... *cackles some more before dodging random projectile objects*

Candace: Heh, thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed this one!

Just this once: Well, first off, thanks for the review! And as for a love triangle? *cackles* Maybe... you'll have to find out, eh? *another wave of projectiles come here way* O.o

Im Evil: Heh, yes, Priest Seto is the coolest! *glomps Seto for lack of knowing priests whereabouts* Yes, I have seen Lion King 1.5! It's awesome! Thanks for reviewing! 

Lynderia: Thanks for reviewing! Heh, yes, that scene was pretty intense, I surprised myself with it...as with this chapter! Some Seto/Téa goodness!!

Hioga-chan: Yes, swords are cool, aren't they? I'm glad you're still interested! I hope this chapter is interesting too! Thanks!

Ana: Yes, the flashbacks are awesome, aren't they? I love writing them...mainly because I know what's going to happen! Lol Unfortunately there weren't any in this chapter...*cackles* I'm saving them up! Thanks!

Estelgirl: Hoo! I'm glad you're enjoying this! I'm trying to keep the suspense on for everyone! You know, that was my first real fight scene...well sorta... Anyway, thanks for the review!!

elsiey: Seto: *takes bandages* Um, thanks. Mamono: ^___^ I'm glad you liked this! Thanks for reviewing!

Yami's wife Ryoko: Thank you, thank you! As you can see - an update!

Mamono: Wow...*tears* That took a while! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone!!! And thank you to everyone who have reviewed past chapters!! Okay, now for some announcements!

****

Announcements:

Blue Eyes & Apricots: Hey! It's the first Seto/Tea fanlisting! Isn't that awesome! It was created by Azurite!*applauds* So if you want to join, you can go to my bio or Azurite's bio!! Join join!!

SetoxAnzu Live Journal Community: Anyone use livejournal? A fan of Seto/Tea? Well here's a Lj community just for you! (A link will be on my bio soon.)

Mamono: Okay I think that's it... I think... Anyway, if I've forgotten something...um... Then I have, but don't worry, I'll remember it in the next chapter! ^^; So, thank you all for reading, I hope you liked this chapter! I know I'm evil! And review!


	8. Chapter 7: The Rescue Part 1: Betray

Mamono: *hides* 

  
Seto: -__- Here we go again...

  
Mamono: I am sorry! I updated late again! . Shoot! Well, no sense in babbling! ^^ Since I'm on a major time crunch I'll thank each of the reviewers with very brief comments!! ^~ And some responses will be in Germanglish(English/German mixture!) just because.... I feel like it!   
  
Thanks go out to:  


****

Dragontamer101(Nein, ich liebe meine Cliffhangers! ^~)

****

tea/anzufan(^^; You'll find out!)

****

Malik Fan 03(Like I said, you'll find out *some* of those answers... The others I'm gonna leave you hangin'! ^~)

****

Just this once(Did your review get cut off? Cause that's happening to me alot and '(' looked a little odd...)

****

Azurite(Happy Birthday! ^~ I think I answered most of your questions earlier, but just to recap: Yugi will be coming... quite soon actually! The names some are actual Egyptian words and others are random mixtures of letters on my part! ^~ And if you ask the Odion Fangirl of Fluff(aka DSF!) she'll tell you all about Odion's bishieness!(LOL! I made up a word!))_

****

rlenavampyre14(o.O Or maybe because it's full of Seto goodness? ^^;;;;;;)

****

Chaotic-Freakatroid(^^; I'm the authoress so I'll win no matter what! ^~ And I think you'll notice something with Ishizu's weapon choice...)

****

MOG(Pweeh! Hugs! ^___^)

****

Nari-chan SND(How's the homework storm? ^^; I think it's blowing my way now... oO)

****

Hikari Kitten(Hmmm all those questions have crossed my mind-- You'll find out about Marik though later!)

****

Kaoaniz(^^ Thanks! I'm going for originality here!)

****

Aura Black Chan(^^ Yeah, it's something I would've done... ^^;; Guess we'll let Aura give Tea lessons eh?)

****

Hioga-chan(^^ Odion=Zorro, huh? DSF would agree! ^^ And your questions(some of em!) Shall be answered!)

****

HieilovesBotan(^~ Guess you'll find out now, eh?)

****

Ana(Well, guess what? Flashback! ^^)

****

Rimal(^^; Well, I guess she was a bit clumsy, but I bet she was nervous with SK around! ^^)

****

BlackfiredragonK(Oh yeah! ^^)

****

Lynderia(^^ Well as for Seto und(I'm forgetting my Germanglish!) Tea, we'll find out later! But you will find out who took her this one! Sorta...)

****

dbz422(Updated!)

****

Yami's Wife Ryoko(^^ Danke!)

****

Sorceress of Midnight Skies(*squeals* ^^ I'm glad you liked it! ^^ And like I said before P.Seto will be in this one! And the next and the next! LOL! Isn't No Reply a good song? ^^)

****

Estelgirl(^^; She *does* get kidnapped a lot doesn't she? ^^;;; I didn't think about that! LOL!)

Mamono: ^_____^ Danke, Alles! Ich liebt ihr! ^_~

  
Seto: -____- On with the chapter....

****

~In the Sands of Egypt~

Chapter 7

__

The Rescue Part 1: Betray...

__

"Seto! Help me!"

The shrill cry echoed through the halls. It wasn't just an ordinary cry; the aura it gave off was like that of a canary, locked in a cage with a ferocious, bloodthirsty tiger. It soared into Seto's head, fluttering around frantically before gliding back into silence. The brunette boy, being thrown off-guard, let his breath, which had been trapped in his throat, shakily exit through his mouth and into the musty air of the Tomb Keeper's home. Snapping himself out of his stupor, he dashed off in the direction in which his name had been called.

Seto couldn't quite place a finger on why he was running so fast. The mysterious carvings on the walls were nothing but blurs before his eyes. Téa had called for his help and he, like some 'valiant prince', was rushing to her rescue. Since when did he care for anyone other than his brother? Why did the thought of losing Téa bother him so much? Did it have something to do with the dreams he had been having? Or was it really because he cared? Seto brushed these questions aside. Right now there was someplace that he needed to be and all this thinking wasn't going to help him get there.

Just as he had darted around a corner, Seto slammed into another being. In a twisted mass lay the body of Marik, glaring up at him from the floor. "Watch where you're going, Kaiba," he spat. The sandy haired teen recollected himself and stood up. "I heard a scream."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Seto growled. He didn't have time to be trifling with Marik right now. "Do you know where it came from?"

"No, I don't."

"Then move aside," Seto muttered and brushed past Marik. As soon as he was out of the Tomb Keeper's sight he quickened his stride until he was running once again.

Marik watched as the tips of Seto's cloak blended in with the shadows. He shuffled over to the cold stone wall and leaned up against it. Letting out a huge sigh, he placed his hand across his face so that his sandy bangs grazed the tips of his fingers. 

"Téa, _please... _Forgive me..." 

* * * * * 

Upon hearing Téa's scream, Odion had begun searching the corridors of their home. In his hands he held a large wooden club. Sure, it was primitive, but with his strength it was more than a suitable weapon. Ishizu, clutching a long leather whip, trailed silently behind him. The two Tomb Keepers walked into a large room where several men, obviously Uraeus, were waiting for them. Odion stepped in front of his sister and glared fiercely at the men before them. "I'll handle this." He carefully approached the group and prepared his assault. 

* * * * * 

Seto cascaded through the halls until a red flash caught his eye. He skidded to a halt and examined the "thing" further. It was a man clad in crimson attire from head to toe with only his eyes left uncovered; a long silver sword was attached to a belt on his waist; over his shoulder he held an unconscious girl and was now running out of sight.

"Téa?!" Seto gasped as the crimson figure disappeared into the shadows. He dashed after them and soon was at the entrance of the intricate labyrinth. He bounded up the stairs and out into the barren desert. "What?" He gazed across the midnight sands only to find nothing. This wasn't right! He knew he saw them come out here. 

Suddenly he could hear a soft beating noise; at first it was soft, but it was becoming increasingly louder. The brunette turned around just as a sandy stallion rushed past him; the crimson thief rode on top with Téa wrapped in his arms. Instantly, Seto placed two fingers at the edge of his lips and let out a long, piercing whistle.

In long, majestic strides, the ebony horse, Ezra came racing towards his master. In the absence of a saddle and reins, Seto grabbed hold of the mighty beast's neck and, with a forceful leap, climbed atop the moving horse. Together the two began their pursuit of the crimson rider.

* * * * *

Odion launched his club high in the air and brought it down upon one of the Uraeus' heads heavily, causing the dark garbed fighter to fall listlessly to the ground. The olive-eyed man wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead as he launched another Uraeus into the wall. "Miss Ishizu," he called out. "Find the others and make sure they're safe!" Ishizu nodded gravely and hurried back into the halls.

* * * * *

Marik slunk through the dark passageways and into his own quarters. He was trying his best to ignore the sounds of battle that lurked just rooms away. He quickly stepped over to a large trunk; opening it, he pulled out a short metal blade about the size of his hand. He carefully placed the blade so that the sharpened point grazed his bare skin. Hastily, he sank the blade into his flesh, letting a fresh trail of crimson drip onto the floor. 

"What I won't do..." he muttered and began smearing the blood onto the rest of his body. Glancing down at his newly stained clothes, the sandy haired teen nodded in approval and glided out of the room.

  
* * * * *

The moon gleamed brilliantly; its light reflected brightly against the mirror-like sand making it easy for Seto to pick out the scarlet clothing of the Uraeus rider. Seto momentarily increased the pressure on his horse's sides, urging the beast to pick up speed. Sand flew in every direction, being launched by the horse's hooves. Seto's sapphire eyes flashed fervently and he couldn't help but smirk as they began to gain ground on the crimson rider. 

Moments later the two stallions were riding side by side, neither one able to elude the other. Seto was about to launch himself onto the other rider, but the sight of Téa's unmoving form stopped him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the crimson rider cradling the brunette girl in his arms. He couldn't knock over the other rider's horse or he'd risk Téa's safety. And it wasn't like the other man was just going to give up and stop - what was he going to do?

Though as his stepfather had once warned him: Hesitation was a sign of weakness. As Seto contemplated over his next move, the crimson rider took the opportunity to strike. If he wasn't wearing bindings around his mouth you could see the malicious smirk upon his face as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a long golden dagger.

A pair of sapphire eyes watched in horror as a hand raised the golden dagger into the air. Téa, who had just recently regained consciousness, glanced up to see Seto Kaiba looking straight into her eyes; his own full of fear and uncertainty, something she had never seen before. In that brief moment as she watched Seto riding alongside her, Téa felt like everything would be all right, that everything would work out. Then she remembered the dagger. "Look out!" She clenched her eyes shut and prayed that everything would be all right. 

Seto's eyes darted upward, catching sight of the golden dagger that was now approaching him. The next few moments were all a blur to him. He felt Ezra leap backward, thrusting his own body into the air, and the sand rushing up to meet him. The last thing that he saw was the sandy horse of the crimson rider gallop off and out of sight.

****

~Vision~

The young priest staggered into the large temple at the center of Kuru Ena clutching his bleeding wound; his will to live seemed to be the only thing that kept him breathing. As he stared into the depths of the temple only one word came to his mind - Hell. Flames engulfed most of the room; they seemed to come from a large pit constructed in the very center of the building. At the edge of the roaring fire stood many of the Pharaoh's guards; their built muscles and golden armor gleamed in the malicious flame. Next to them, in a frightened huddled mass, stood the villagers of Kuru Ena; a lucky few were dead, but most of them were crouched over in fear, wishing for the same fate.

The blue eyed priest watched in horror as the Pharaoh's warriors, people who he had known and trusted, dragged the innocent bodies of the villagers towards the immense fire. Seto wanted to help them, but his body was frozen in pure disbelief. How could they even think of doing this? Weren't they the noble guard of the Pharaoh? He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head in contemplation. "Don't just stand there!" he scolded himself.

Just as he had struggled to his feet a chorus of blood curdling screams pierced through the air. A surge of feelings rushed into the priest's mind. Anger, fear, regret - you could seem them raging about in his wide sapphire eyes.

Unable to watch the horrifying scene any longer, Seto turned away from the fire. He lurched over to the nearest wall and leaned up against it. The strain on his legs became overwhelming and he let himself slide down the tepid stone onto the coarse ground. 

Like a scared child, he cradled his head in his knees and wept. It wasn't right - they couldn't murder innocent people like that - it just wasn't right. How could the Pharaoh order such a punishment for something like petty thievery? Of course, this was more than just a punishment; somehow this senseless slaughter would grant power to the Pharaoh... What kind of power can you get by killing the blameless? He felt so betrayed; betrayed by the one person to whom he had held the highest respect.

The priest's eyes narrowed to a deathly level; he let one last tear spill before creating a frigid barrier over his heart. Never again would he be hurt so badly - be so betrayed. He lifted his head to see a man walking toward him and not just any man - Akunadin. On his ragged features seemed to be a look of pity, but it was quickly replaced with the well-known look of malice. He raised a worn hand; in his leathery grasp he held a sleek golden object; its glossy surface gleamed dangerously in the light of the fire. 

__

"The Millennium Rod."

****

~End Vision~

Seto slowly awoke and began coughing wildly; if he didn't know any better, he would've sworn to be made out of sand. He managed to brush most of the sand off of himself and decided not to get to his feet quite yet. Although he hated being on his knees, it seemed better than lying on the ground; he didn't have the strength (or the senses) to get to his feet anyway. He looked around at his surroundings; Ezra was lying quietly behind him and something golden rested at the horse's feet. Seto crawled over and started wiping the sand away from the shiny object. Seconds later the mysterious Eye of Horus was gazing back up at him. 

"The Millennium Rod?" Seto questioned. What were the chances of running into that in the middle of the desert? Wasn't Yugi supposed to have it? How did it get here? Questions similar to those raced through the blue eyed boy's head, many of them unaccompanied by answers. "It seems 'Destiny' is playing games with me again." 

Feeling strong enough to stand, Seto slipped the golden rod into an open knife holder and started towards his horse. As long as he found it he might as well keep it. Ishizu had mentioned that the Uraeus had wanted all the Items so having the Rod would most likely put a dent in their plans at the very least. As he climbed back onto the midnight horse, he swore not to use the 'powers' that it supposedly contained - it wasn't like he believed it _did _have powers, but it was better to be safe than sorry... All that mattered to him now was rescuing Téa. His midnight-blue eyes scanned the ground, finally catching sight of footprints from the crimson rider's horse. He motioned Ezra forward and the two resumed their chase, galloping off into the misty blue sands of the nocturnal desert.

* * * * *  
  
Mamono: Die Ende!

Seto: Speak English...

Mamono: Fine... Anyway. here's some questions I have for you all!

1) Do you know the next phrase that will be in part 2? Betray _____? Finish the sentence!

2) I've been messing around with color symbolization---Notice any and what does it mean? 

3) What do you think of Marik so far? (Where do you think his loyalties lie?)

Mamono: ^__^ Seto, guess what?  
  
Seto: No.

Mamono: It's my Birthday tomorrow!  
  
Seto: And?  
  
Mamono: And *I* have a date!  
  
Seto: Oh?  
  
Mamono: With you and ISE! ^~  
  
Seto: ...

Mamono: Anyway some last comments!  
  
I don't own Yugioh! I do own Ezra and the Uraeus, though... The story too of course...

DSF is an awesome Beta! Thankies! Everyone go read her story A Wheeler Wedding! It's fun! 

I think I'll be cutting chapter length to update quicker... I think.

Um.... Have a wonderful day and review!


	9. Ch 8: The Rescue Part 2: Or Be Betrayed

Author's Notes:

Hey, all! Sorry this took so long, but the chapter is here now! I hope you like it! Oh and if you already didn't know the phrase was 'Betray or Be Betrayed,' a pun off of that old saying 'Kill or be killed.' Yeah... Okay, review responses!

Hikari Kitten: Thank you! I'm glad you're with me because this is going to be one heck of a ride!

HieilovesBotan: Shankyuu! It was a happy birthday! Thanks for reviewing!

Chaotic Freakatroid: ...I think your review got cut off... Heh, but thanks for reviewing anyway!

Nari-chan SND: Well, you seem to be on with something with Marik but I won't say anymore! Yes, we'll see Yugi soon, I believe so, at least. Thanks for reviewin'!

Roses in bloom: Thanks! Yeah, Marik's a creepy(and bloody) one at that! Hee! Thanks for the review!

Sorceress of Midnight Skies: You seem to be the closest with Marik! Hazzah! Just keep that train of thought! You do know, that I'm going to throw everyone off soon, though.... Heh heh heh. I enjoy writing the action parts with Seto and Ezra too! Seto on a horse, yes I agree, big plus! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I bet you'll like this one too! (I hope) Thanks for the review!

Azurite: You're just chuck full of fics lately? No fair!! They're all so good! Everyone go read her stories! Though most of them probably have.... Anyway, yes, you're close with Marik's loyalty too, but heh, I can't say anything just yet! Thanks for reviewness!

Rlenavampyre14: Yo! You know you said something about Seto chuckin' his BEWDs? Actually in the original version, he didn't know he was throwin' Blue Eyes and there was a scene where he picks it up later and discovers that... or so I've been told. Curse those editors! Well, you're right about thieves not being so innocent, but that doesn't mean they should all get slaughtered– poetic license yo! And I know Seto doesn't believe in destiny– he was being sarcastic! I guess I didn't make that clear enough... Heh, thanks for the well wishes and review!

Tea/Anzu fan: Hee, glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

MOG: I think your review got cut off as well... Don't worry Priest Seto won't die! Thanks for reviewing!

Dragontamer101: I do love my cliffies! Hee! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Guardian Kysra: Hee, I owe you so much thanks and so much candy! Wow, being such a great author yourself, it's nice to get a great review! I am so happy you like this story! And yeah, Seto is no Don Juan, neither am I, for that matter. I just can't see him being all romantic– now anyway. Heh, but the slow relationship is partially because I'm such a freak– I just get all blushy writing romance.... But who knows what'll come in the future? Heh, I know I promised a really sappy reunion scene, but the chapter changed at the last minute– don't get me wrong, there is a reunion scene, and it is cute, just not quite what was expected. I'm saving that for later... And Marik? Hm, well you'll see soon enough....

Lynderia: Thanks so much! And Marik? Well he becomes big soon. Don't worry 'bout his mysterious ways... Heh heh heh...

Hioga-chan: Lovely is a great word! I'm so glad you liked! Shankyuu!

Aura Black Chan: Thankies! And Marik? Yes, much of what you guessed is true.... more than you know, he's.... like no father.... (hint hint!!!)

Yami's Wife Ryoko: Thanks so much for the review! I believe I've said all I can about Marik so just stay tuned!

Ana: I'm glad you liked the flashbacks! There's one in this chapter too! Though not so nice.... Hope you like!

Kagomesweetie: A lemon? I don't think I could stomach writing one– I'm a wuss. So no I won't.... Um, is that bad or good??? Thanks for the review though!

Atlantis2: (hyperventilates) Thee Atlantis2?! I'm so honored! I've heard so much about you! The Steam Queen! Wow, I admire your guts... Me? I couldn't write steam if my life depended on it! I'm so glad you took the time to read this! I've actually wanted to read some of your stuff– perhaps I'll have to overcome the Red-face syndrome! laughs I would probably be blushing the entire time I read one of your stories! Anyway, thank you , thank you! I hope you like this chapter!!!

Nikki: Thank you, thank you!!

Silver Wolf Gurl: Thanks so much for reviewing! All will be revealed in due time!

Zara: Thank you! And I hope I can write many more good chapters in the future!

It's too bad that I had to have Seto taken away from me because of the new rules... well old rules. sigh But I guess I'll leave everyone to the chapter! IMPORTANT notes will be at the end! Enjoy!

In the Sands of Egypt

Chapter 8

The Rescue Part 2: ...Or Be Betrayed

"Yes sir, we have the girl right here," came the low, raspy voice of a man clad in layers of earthy colored robes. He glanced over at Téa, who had ropes binding her arms and legs, and a little slit of a scarf wrapped around her mouth. She honored the man with a disgusted snort before whipping her head to the side. Behind her, the Crimson Rider tightened his grip on her and nodded.

"No sir, she hasn't told us anything," the man continued. Téa narrowed her sapphire eyes, remembering the 'questioning' they had done moments earlier. They had thrown her in a corner of some empty room and bombarded her with questions, most of which had to do with the Millennium Items.

"I'm sorry sir, but she does not have any of the Items with her," he said hesitantly. His face became increasingly uneasy as he listened to the other person on the phone. "What should we do with her then?" He furrowed his brows and looked at Téa contemptuously. "Consider it done." He snapped shut his cell-phone and beckoned Crimson Rider to come toward him. The two whispered amongst themselves, much to Téa's dislike, and as soon as the exchange had ended, the Crimson Rider looped his arm around Téa's and pulled her from the room.

* * *

A fierce wind had picked up, blowing against the back of the wayward Seto Kaiba. His deep blue eyes examined the area in which the Crimson Rider's tracks had led him. A large structure rested in the desert sand before him, though it seemed to consist of many smaller stone buildings, all linked together in the form of a great labyrinth. He grabbed his horse's reins and led him into a large, cave-like opening, traveling alongside the faint tracks of the Crimson Rider's horse.

"Well isn't _this _special?" He muttered, gazing up at the carvings that laced the ceilings of the dimly lit area. The air inside this place seemed thick and lonely; the dust lingering about played with Seto's senses.

Ezra came to a halt and stood firmly in place at the entrance to a dark corridor. Even at his master's wishes, the midnight stallion refused to move. Seto frowned and slid off the beast, landing on the ground with an echoing thud. He glanced back at his companion but the horse just snorted and backed up a few steps. "Chicken," Seto said, rolling his eyes.

The brunette tugged at his cloak and sifted his fingers through his chocolate bangs. "I find 'the dark-scary-temple' atmosphere highly uncreative on their part, but it seems I have no choice but to enter."

* * *

Odion busied himself tending to the cut on Marik's arm while Ishizu searched their home to discover if anything of great importance was taken. It hadn't been long before they had successfully driven out the Uraeus; actually, most of them had given up and run off. This fact plagued at Odion's mind. They must have had some sort of plan...

"Odion, stop, you're tying it too tight!" Marik hissed. The sandy-haired teen grabbed Odion's bear-like hand and kept it from moving. Odion apologized and began to loosen the bandage around Marik's arm just as Ishizu entered the room.

"Nothing has been stolen," she began, her raven hair flowing behind her as she approached her siblings, "But, I'm afraid Kaiba and Téa are nowhere to be found."

"Perhaps this is part of their plan?" Odion suggested. After all, Mister Kaiba was their strongest fighter; perhaps they wanted to lure him away from this place? But then how would they know to kidnap Miss Gardner? What if his pursuit was unwanted? Was it just Miss Gardner they wanted? They _were_ after her before...

"Odion, is something the matter?" Ishizu asked, leaning toward him. He shrugged off his worries and gave his sister a reassuring smile, suggesting that they all get some rest.

"But, Odion, what shall we do about Téa and Kaiba?" Ishizu questioned.

"Good riddance, I say," Marik muttered. After receiving some disapproving glares, he gave an annoyed huff and retreated back to his room.

"I believe it's best if we stayed here, Ishizu," Odion explained. "Mister Kaiba can take care of himself as well as Miss Gardner. For now, it is in our best interest to remain here. The Uraeus could come back and strike at any time, we need to be prepared."

Ishizu agreed, and the two of them headed back into their respective rooms, leaving the clean-up of the night's disaster for another time.

* * *

Rustling was heard as Téa was pulled through the halls and into a small, dank, cell-like room where she was tied to a large pillar like a wild dog. She glared up at the Crimson Rider and struggled against the bindings on her arms. Her captor merely gave her an indifferent stare before exiting the room.

'If only I could untie myself...' she thought. She lowered her head, letting her chocolate bangs fall in front of her glistening sapphire eyes. A thin slice of moonlight fluttered across the floor, coming from a window high above her. Soon everything that had happened began to take its toll on the girl and she fell into a deep sleep.

Vision

Beautiful white curtains billowed up toward the ceiling of a lavish room before settling back down across long, open windows. A young man sat atop a pile of velvety pillows fiddling with tiny stone puzzle pieces, carefully examining each one before setting it down in its proper place.

"You're working on _another_ puzzle?" came a light voice from the door.

The young man smiled awkwardly, brushing a long golden bang from his face. He welcomed the girl in and began showing her his workings. "I think this one is the grandest yet, don't you think so, Téa?"

"It's beautiful," she commented. Téa sat down on a long armchair close by and gave the other teen a warm grin. He was always playing some sort of game, which seemed unusual... for a prince.

After their first meeting, the two had developed a sort of bond, a friendship even. The prince would often show her the inner working of the palace, and in return, she would tell him of the village that surrounded it. Today, though, she had something else on her mind.

"They haven't returned yet?" The prince guessed, sensing her distress. Téa shook her head and sighed. It had been more than a week since Akunadin and the priest had gone away and with each passing sunset, she grew even more worried.

"I don't understand what's taking so long," she explained. "Something must have happened."

The prince frowned. "You must be really worried about that priest... What was his name again?"

"Seto."

"Ah, I remember now," he started. "My father told me he was brought in by one of the palace guards when he was still a boy. He said that they found him in the ruins of a village not far from here, then the palace took him in, and he was taught the duties of a priest. I'm afraid I've never really spoken to him much," he paused and gestured toward Téa, "not like this, anyway."

Téa was about to speak when a stout man came into the room. He bowed humbly before the prince before speaking. "My prince," he exclaimed, "I have come to announce the return of the priest Akunadin and his caravan." He bowed again and left the room.

Téa leapt from her seat and dashed out of the room, shortly followed by the prince. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, through the lavish halls, passing the guard, and heading straight toward the front gate. All she could think about was seeing the priest again. Finally, she spotted the group of travelers, with Akunadin at the head, and she ran up to meet them.

"Welcome home!" she cheered, receiving a few sparse grins from some of the soldiers. She glanced up to see Akunadin gazing down at her, and gave a slight bow, earning a nod of approval from the old priest. He called for the men to return to the palace and led them all through the gates. Téa searched through all the passing faces, smiling when the familiar one belonging to the young priest came into view.

"Seto!" She called, bounding up to him. When their eyes met a chill shot through her body; something was definitely wrong. His eyes were blank and lacked any life to them, like they had been masked by a large sheet of ice.

"I was worried about you," she said softly, but received no answer from the priest; he just continued to look down at her as if this was the first time they had met.

"You're hurt!" she cried, noticing the bandages underneath his robes as well as the crimson stains that trickled across the lavender fabric. "I knew something bad would happen..." she managed to stifle a laugh, "but you're here and that's what really counts."

Not a single spark came into Seto's eyes; everything was blank. Téa bit her lip, trying to read his expression, but unfortunately, there was no expression to read. What had happened that could have made him like this? Had the thieves been that ruthless?

"What happened to the thieves?" she questioned, trying to get some sort of answer.

"They're all dead." The priest walked past her, without another word. He reached the palace gates to see the prince, Pharaoh Akunamukanon's son, standing there, staring at him. As their eyes met, a flare raged up in the priest's eyes, a burning hatred that paralyzed the prince, but it quickly died away, along with any emotion that was present in those deep blue eyes. Seto gave a slight bow and left, rejoining the returning caravan.

End Vision

Téa awoke with an empty feeling. She closed her eyes and let a few salty tears run down her cheeks. What were these dreams she had been having? Did they mean something important? Whatever they were, this one definitely left her feeling abandoned, forgotten.

These thoughts, however, were soon dispelled with a sharp jab at her side. She looked down and saw the tip of the dagger she had received from the woman in Mastaba. Suddenly she remembered brining it with her and blessed her good fortune.

After a few minutes of arduous figuring, she managed to get the dagger from her robe and was now slicing at the ropes that bound her.

* * *

Seto slid around a corner, entering another dimly lit room. This time, however, the furnishings were quite different. The ceiling on this room rose up several feet higher than the others; stars splashed across its surface along with different planets and moons. Books and scrolls were scattered everywhere, covered in a thick layer of dust that made Seto cringe.

Everything seemed to have remained this way for ages, like it hadn't been moved for thousands of years. The very air in the room made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Something was off. Unbeknownst to him, the Millennium Rod resting beneath his cloak glowed softly. Feeling unwelcome in this place, Seto took the nearest door out, never looking back.

"Escaping, are we?" The Crimson Rider stood, looking down upon Téa, who had just freed herself from the ropes. The brunette girl looked absolutely horrified, she rose to her feet and brandished her dagger wearily. The Crimson Rider merely chuckled.

"I never said I was going to stop you," he said. Téa lowered her weapon, but not her guard. "Go if you wish, it doesn't make any difference to me. We were going to kill you anyway."

Téa raised a brow in confusion. "Why are you just letting me go?" The Crimson Rider laughed, though his voice was muffled from the cloth covering his face. She examined him carefully; her captor's eyes were a brilliant sapphire; they reminded her of Seto's eyes...

"You'd better hurry before I change my mind," the Crimson Rider snapped. Téa nodded and headed for the door, pausing to ask one last question of the other.

"What is your name?"

The Crimson Rider appeared to look baffled; it was difficult to tell because of his attire. After a hushed silence he answered. "It's Kir."

Téa smiled, "Thank you, Kir." She left then, and proceeded through the corridors of the mysterious building.

* * *

Apprehension started to loom over Seto like a wet blanket. What if he had come to the wrong place? After all, he didn't actually see the Crimson Rider come into this place. What if Téa was somewhere else? He probably was just wasting his time...

"This past _year _has been a waste of time," he said dryly. "There isn't anything here..." Before he could finish his sentence, a loud crash echoed through the room.

Téa slapped her hands to her mouth and watched as the contents of a large grain barrel spilled out onto the floor. She had been looking for a way out, and being careless, walked into a stack of barrels. "And you're supposed to be a dancer, Téa?!" she scolded herself. Now what should she do? Run for it? Or maybe nobody noticed? She turned to leave and was met by two indifferent blue eyes.

* * *

"Yes sir, we have the Millennium Necklace here," came the ragged voice of the man from before. He rubbed the surface of the golden necklace between his fingers. "No sir, we don't know the location of the Rod... B-But sir, it's not our fault! ...Yes, we'll find it." He looked nervously over his shoulder.

"You're going to contact Yugi Moto soon?" he questioned. Soon a loud crash resonated through the room. The man nearly jumped from his skin and looked over at the door. "What was that? Oh nothing, sir, everything's fine."

Kir walked into the room just as the man was putting his phone into his pocket. "Was that you making all the noise?" Kir nodded. "Well, be more careful! You scared me half to death!"

"Then I guess I'd better not do that again or you'll be dead..."

* * *

"S-Seto...?"

"Kaiba, yes, that's my name, Seto Kaiba, I'm glad you remembered," Seto interrupted sharply. He looked at Téa, then to the grain seeds scattered across the floor and sighed. "You just love to get yourself into trouble, don't you?"

Téa gazed up into Seto's eyes, she could clearly see annoyance in their icy depths. They weren't anything like the cold, dead ones that she saw in her dreams. Even if it was merely annoyance, seeing something there brought reassurance to her. Everything seemed to cave in then; she felt she could finally drop her guard, and so the tears came flowing.

Seto raised an eyebrow, all of a sudden a sobbing mass came hurtling toward him. He nearly toppled over, and his face became hot as the girl leaned into his arms. Seto permitted this action for a split-second, but soon after grabbed Téa by the shoulders and pushed her backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Sorry, guess I was just happy to be saved," she told him. She looked over at her shoulder and smiled. "You can let go of me now. I won't do it again."

Seto then realized that his hands were still on Téa's shoulders and he quickly removed them. He turned around and began walking away. "Let's go before they find us."

Téa smiled and followed. They found their way out of the enormous building and into the cave-like entrance where Ezra waited patiently. Right before he climbed onto the horse, Seto turned around. "How did you escape that Uraeus rider?"

Téa blinked and looked back to the building. "Well, he... let me go."

"Let you go?" Téa nodded. "But why?"

"I don't know really," was all she could supply.

Seto was about to open his mouth and ask more questions, but Téa brought her finger up and gently placed it over his lips. "Can we just go back... Please?"

Seto smiled and nodded. Without any more words, he mounted his horse, pulled Téa up behind them, and started back into the desert. A gold light shimmered in the horizon becoming brighter as the sun rose, painting the sky in a beautiful mixture of blues and reds. Téa watched this in awe. A welcome silence wrapped around the two riders as they traveled; words just weren't needed, not for them. It was odd; hours before, the desert had been a cold lonely place, but now it was wondrous and serene. Everything was all right again.

* * *

Notes:

So? How was the chapter? No cliffy this time, but you'd just better watch out in the next few chapters.... Anyway some important notes and plugs.

How does everyone like Kir? Good, bad, ugly? (Joke) For all you puzzle-people out there, see if you can figure out a secret about him by using his name! Good luck!

Okay, you know that creepy room Seto was in? With the stars on the ceiling? Well there's going to be a short side story to it called "Sanctuary" coming out sometime. I won't go into the details, just a heads up. Kind like a side quest in a Final Fantasy game!

Everyone give DarkShadowFlame a big hug for being such a great beta! Shankyuuu!!!

Plugs:

SetoxAnzu Livejournal community! If you have Livejournal you can come join us? A link is now on my bio!

Also I roleplay as Seto and Mokuba Kaiba on the Duel Monsters RPG– it's a good read for Seto/Téa fans! Other ff.net authors are in it such as Azurite, Svelte Rose, Harlequine, and the list goes on! It's quite interesting! Again, links on my bio!

SetoxAnzu fanlisting! Blue Eyes & Apricots! Join join! Link is on my bio!

CHALLENGE!

Mamono's Einet Fic Challenge!  
  
Okay so here are the ground rules!  
  
Has to be a Yugioh fic  
Any category, though I wouldn't recommend Yaoi/Yuri or slash, I apologize if that upsets you, but I'm not comfortable reading it and... well I'm the judge.  
No length limits-- one-shots would be nice  
And the "challenge" of this one is:  
  
The song has to be based off of the song "Kiss from a Rose" from Seal-- You don't have to put the lyrics in, but it has to have the feel of it, you know?  
  
Okay so you're all wondering what the prize is, eh?  
  
1st place-- Any 5 graphics, banners, wallpapers, or whatever of your choosing! I'll make em! You just tell me what you want!  
2nd place-- Any 3 of the above  
3rd-- Any one of the above

I'm still coming up with a deadline, but how does the end of June sound? I can extended if you need. Email me if you think you're going to enter! Email is on my bio!

I have an irking suspicion that I'm forgetting something, but for now, review!


	10. Chapter 9: Chains that Bind

Author's Notes:

Chapter 9! Finally! This one is probably the longest chapter yet. I'm pretty proud of it myself. We finally get to see what's going on with Yugi! I'm sure you've all been wondering! Okay, thank you to the following reviewers (I'll answer questions too):

Silver Wolf Gurl: You told your friend about this? Aww, how nice! Yes, Kir is one of those iffy characters... you'll find out soon enough though! Thanks for reviewing!

HieilovesBotan: Heh, yes, Kir's name... well it's not really an obvious thing so unless you're Yugi it'd probably be hard to figure out... Anyway, thanks!

Hioga-chan: Thank you for reviewing!

Azurite: You're right! I **did** forget the evil laughter of doom! I must be sick... Well, I'm laughing now, so all's good. Everyone seems to have difficulty with Kir though... not everyone's been so far off either... And yes (poke) I'll be waiting for some stories from you! Thankies and Bwuahaha in advance!

Cocoa1331: Ah, so you're certain about your guess, eh? You'll just have to find out... Thanks for the review!

IndigoTaijiya: No reviews are pointless... well some flames are, but this one wasn't! Thanks!

Dragontamer101: Yes, no cliffie... I miss them.... Ha ha. And you'll have to wait on Priest Seto I'm afraid... But don't worry you'll find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Jarjayes: Thanks! Yeah, I agree, the way they got stuck together **is** different... No maids in this one...

Sorceress of Midnight Skies: Irk... (falls over) I love that! Hm, that's going to be remembered.... And Priest's Seto's icy-ness will be explained in further detail... later. Here's that long chapter I've been talkin' about... I've gotten good marks on it from my beta so enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

Tea/Anzufan: Thank you!

Aura Black Chan: I'm grinning, yes I am. I loved your update. Thanks for the review, yada yada... And yes, Marik is going to be in trouble a lot in this story... Heh heh heh.

Kaoaniz: Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Atlantis2: Thank you! This chapter is actually **longer** than the last! They keep getting longer! Eek, I hope I can keep up! (Laughs) Yes, and all the question will be answered (eventually) in the coming chapters!

Chaotic Freakatroid: (laughing) Thank you, thank you!

Deena70: Wow, thanks so much for the praise! I'll try my best to keep this up!

Mokuba's Official Glomper: Ooh... Japanese... Uh... translation? (Thanks for reviewing!)

HELLOKITTYSTAR: Happy Birthday! Well, I know that's later but... it's the thought right? Yes, Seto/Téa is one of my favorite couples as well! Thanks for reviewing!

Melissa Cherven: Like Téa? That's cool! Thanks for reviewing!

I'm going to take out the end notes and just add them here. My fic challenge still remains. Go to my bio to see any details or the previous chapter.

I remember what I forgot last chapter! Guardian Kysra did some wonderful drawings for this story! Thank you **so** much! Their beautiful! If you want to see them links are on my bio!

Thanks, DSF!(My beta) I could not have gotten this far without you!!

Disclaimer! Yeah, I don't own Yugioh; I do own all the original ideas and the story!

If you have any questions or comments about the chapter leave them in a review! Thanks!

Now without further adieu...

In the Sands of Egypt

Chapter 9

Chains that Bind

"Sorry, Yugi," Joey Wheeler conveyed in a wistful tone. He slammed the game shop door behind him and leaned up against the counter, brushing his hand up against his forehead an attempt to keep the beads of sweat from rolling down his face. "I just couldn't find anything out! I searched all da alleys tryin' to get information, but . . . nothin'!"

Yugi, who was sitting behind the counter, lowered his amethyst eyes and began fumbling with a pack of Duel Monsters cards. "It's all right, Joey. It's not your fault." Flipping through the cards in the package, he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. The Magician of Faith card, Téa's favorite. It seemed like ages since he last saw her; the worry and fear were eating him up inside, but he couldn't show it. He had to be strong . . . for Téa.

"I just wish we knew _where _she was," Joey growled out. He stood up straight and started pacing around the shop. "I just hate it! She's out by herself somewhere and we can't do nothin' but stand here!" In frustration, he knocked over a rack of magazines, sending them scattering across the floor. Yugi absently walked over and started picking them back up.

Joey sighed and bent down to his friend. "Naw, Yugi, I'll pick 'em up." He began stacking the magazines one by one. He bent down and picked another one up, but didn't put it in the pile. Instead he craned his neck forward and examined it closely. "Hey, Yugi," he began, sounding unsure, "is it just me or does this guy look kinda like you?"

Yugi took the magazine from Joey and looked down at the article that was pointed out for him. A bittersweet smile came to his face as he gazed down into the crimson eyes of the man in the picture. "That's my father, Joey." Looking at his father again brought back such sweet memories; he hadn't seen him in such a long time . . .

Vision/Dream

The sweet smell of flowers drifted in the air, riding atop a carefree breeze. A younger Yugi sat in the arms of his father, a handsome man looking almost identical to his son. He had a warm, gentle smile and his eyes glittered a brilliant crimson. "Yugi," he said, "let's play a game. Look up at the clouds and tell me how many different things you can see in them."

The younger boy looked up, wide-eyed at the clouds above him. After about a minute of silent study, he glanced up at his father uncertainly. "I just see clouds." At this, his father gave a low, hearty chuckle, a laugh that made Yugi grin embarrassedly.

"Just use your imagination; I'm sure you'll see something."

The little Yugi peered into the sky, examining it more closely. His small lips frowned in thought. He was trying so hard to see something besides clouds, but it was hard. Soon, he smiled and pointed up to a large, fluffy cloud. "A magician!" he cried.

His father looked down at him dubiously. "A magician?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, don't you see it?"

The man smiled down at his son and ruffled the young boy's unruly hair. "I see it, Yugi. I see it."

A white haze began to fill Yugi's senses and he felt himself leaving the sanctity of his memories. Soon a chill ran down his spine and his senses became heightened. Every step he took seemed to echo in his head; it was mind numbing. A boy's cry accompanied the sound of his footsteps, a sad, lonely cry.

The haze cleared and Yugi found himself back in the palace from the dream he had had before. A woman walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. With a rather forced smile she led him through the halls and into a dimly lit room. Several people, most of which he recognized, were gathered around a bedside; their faces were grave and lacked emotion. It was as if they were trying to escape whatever was happening before them.

Yugi walked up to the bed carefully. When he got there a familiar, painful feeling rushed over his body. Tears streamed from his eyes as he looked at the figure on the bed. "Father! Please, tell me this isn't real!" The man on the bed smiled faintly, but shook his head.

"I'm afraid my time is just about finished in this realm, Son," he said weakly. He stroked Yugi's hair lovingly. "But I know that you will be just fine." He gestured toward the array of faces around him. "My priests . . . no . . . friends, they will protect and guide you. With their help I'm sure you'll be a wonderful Pharaoh."

End Vision/Dream

"Yugi? Are ya there?" Joey shook the other boy, trying to snap him out of whatever state he was in. "C'mon, buddy, this isn't funny anymore!" Yugi suddenly came to. He glanced over at Joey, somewhat confused.

"What is it, Joey?" Joey sighed in relief and released him. He picked up the rest of the magazines and put the rack back in place.

"You had me worried for a sec' dere, Yugi," he responded. "I thought you were in La-La-Land or somethin' . . . Welcome back." Yugi gave him a strange look, but he shrugged it off. "I think you've been worryin' too much. You need a break or somethin'. Tell ya what, I'll work the counter for a while and you go get some rest."

"Are you sure, Joey?" Yugi asked innocently. True, sleep was something he craved for at the moment, but he couldn't just let Joey do all _his _work . . .

"It's fine, Yug. Go get some sleep."

"Thanks, Joey, you're a real friend."

* * *

Kir, who was sitting at a worn-out table, looked down at his dagger thoughtfully before wiping it carefully with a cloth. Across from him his ragged associate was nervously fiddling with his cell-phone, unaware of Téa's grand escape. "You know, you shouldn't be so jumpy," Kir informed the other, returning his weapon to its sheath.

The older man just looked at him wearily. He sighed and started to put away his cell-phone, but it started ringing before it reached his pocket. "H-Hello?" he said, putting it up to his ear. The conversation only lasted briefly. Before he knew it, the man was clicking the phone shut and preparing to follow orders. "Where's the girl?"

Kir raised a brow, but it was unseen by the other man because of the covering on his face. He turned toward him, his voice unfaltering. "What girl?"

"The girl we just captured, you moron," the other snapped.

Kir secretly grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Oh? That girl? I believe she escaped."

"What?! What do you mean she escaped?"

"Well, I mean she was here and now she's not, and since we didn't exactly give her permission . . . I guess you would call it escaping, right?"

You could practically see the blood vessels popping on the other man's face. He slammed his fists on the table and glared straight at Kir. "And exactly _why_ did you let her escape?" Kir started to open his mouth, but was cut off. "Actually, I don't care why, just get her back here _now_!"

"Why do we need her? I thought we were supposed to kill her?" Kir asked.

"Orders changed; we're supposed to bring her to the boss now."

"Oh?"

The other man sighed in frustration. "Quit asking questions and go get her!"

Kir looked up at the man lazily, then started examining his hands, and finally, after a tension-filled moment, started toward the door. "No, I don't think I will. I don't get paid enough for this. Send someone else." With that, Kir walked out of the room, leaving a very exasperated man behind.

The old Uraeus sighed and picked up his cell-phone once more. He dialed a number and placed the black contraption against his ear. "Send Gallo and May after the girl, and make sure they get her back."

* * *

Seto kept Ezra trotting at a nice, slow, but steady pace. Mainly because he didn't exactly know where they were going. True, he was following the same tracks that led him here, but it didn't seem likely that they would remain in the sand overnight. Téa shifted behind him; she had fallen asleep about an hour ago which left Seto to ponder his own thoughts.

He wondered why the Uraeus had wanted Téa all of a sudden. It was strange to him that they would kidnap her and take her to Egypt. It could be because she had a connection to Yugi and they were just trying to use her as bait. That would mean all of Yugi's friends were potential targets. It also meant that the Uraeus were in Domino, where Mokuba was . . . Seto couldn't bear to finish the thought. Mokuba had to be all right. After all, he stayed here just to protect him.

Seto examined his surroundings; he had the strangest feeling of déjá vu whenever he traveled around here; he seemed to know exactly where he was going. It was unnerving, but at the moment he was somewhat grateful for it, or at least, less annoyed. Wandering around a soon-to-be excruciatingly hot desert was not on the top of his 'To-do' list.

A strange feeling interrupted Seto's thoughts, like they were being followed. He turned around and sure enough, two cinnamon colored horses were trotting right behind them. He nudged Téa awake and stopped his horse. "Stay here," he told her.

Seto climbed down from Ezra and walked up to the two stopping horses, sending a glare up at their riders. A slender woman was on top of one beast; her eyes were a venomous green; her hair was blonde, tightly woven atop her head. On the other horse was a hulking man; his hair was a messy, oily mass of brown and tan; he had a large, set jaw, and two beady brown eyes. Seto could tell they were from the Uraeus by the jet-black clothing they wore, and the hungry, greed-filled look in their eyes. Even if he was wrong, he knew they meant trouble.

"What do you want?" Seto asked sharply. The two other riders grinned deviously. Téa grabbed Ezra's reins and circled around so she was close behind Seto. The woman smiled devilishly and pointed toward her.

"We want that girl," she answered. "So make it easy on yourself, boy, and give her to us."

"Who are you?" Seto said, stepping in front of Téa and Ezra defensively. He glanced over at the other man, watching for any sudden movements.

"My, my, you are full of questions, aren't you?" the woman cackled. "My name is May, and," she motioned to the bulky man, "this is Gallo. Now hand over the girl."

"And if I don't?" Seto said with a smirk.

"Then we'll have to kill you." May pulled a long chain from her horse's saddlebag; a sharp, jagged point replaced the last links of it. Gallo followed suit, never saying anything.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

"Ishizu?" Marik wandered around, looking for his sister. They had spent the entire morning cleaning up and he was worried that she might have been engulfed by debris. Everything seemed to be going great, so Marik decided that some time outside would be his reward. It was going to get hot soon; he wanted to enjoy the relative coolness while he still could.

"I'm going outside if anyone can hear me!"

He exited the house and walked up to the 'stable.' It wasn't really a stable since Ezra was the only horse that they kept there, the rest were just camels. Marik resented the fact that Kaiba had gotten a horse and he hadn't. He saddled up a younger camel and set out into the desert.

* * *

"Téa, take the horse and get out of here," Seto instructed, pointing to a spot behind them. His eyes remained on the two Uraeus in front of him. He gave them a cold stare, daring them to make a move. May, however, was not intimidated by Seto's gaze. As Téa started turning around, she raised her weapon and lashed out, missing Ezra's feet by centimeters.

"Careful, girl," she purred. "There are cobras in these sands. You don't want to get bitten." With a devilish smile, she raised her chain into the air for all to see. Téa tried to steady the frightened Ezra; she patted the horse's back gently, trying to get him to stop moving.

"There are more than cobras here," Téa responded harshly. She was going to continue, but was cut off by Seto.

"Leave her out of this," he said, walking toward May, "you have more important things to deal with." After a trademark smirk, Seto started into a dash. He lunged at May, trying to knock her from her horse, but before he reached her a chain snaked around his leg. Seto was pulled back like a dog on a leash and flung face first into the ground.

"Kaiba!" Téa yelled. She followed the chain with her eyes and was led straight to the hand of the hulking Gallo. The behemoth reared his horse and thundered toward Seto; sand was flying in every direction, glittering in the morning sun. "Watch out!" she shouted over to him.

Hearing Téa's call, Seto started regaining his senses. He spit the mouthful of sand out, wiping his face distastefully. The chain on his foot was beginning to rattle so he glanced behind him. The chain was the least of his worries; Gallo was almost on top of him! In a quick, reflexive movement, he rolled to the side seconds before the large hooves of Gallo's horse brought on his demise.

He let out a sigh of relief watching the monstrous beast storm off. It was strange; why wasn't he turning around? "Stupid moron, I'm over here." But he spoke too soon. There was a strange tugging on his leg, and when he looked down at it, fact hit him like a hammer. "Great," he muttered just as his body began slide along the sand.

Téa cringed as she watched Seto. It was like a bad demonstration of water-skiing. Seto was sitting up, trying to remove the chain from his leg, all while flying through the waves of golden sand. She was relieved when he finally got it off and rode the horse over to him. "Hey! Are you all right?" The look she received was one she knew all too well. She smiled nervously and turned her gaze from those narrowed, navy eyes that were scornfully locked on her. "Just asking . . . "

Seto, a ruffled, sand-covered mass, got up from off the ground and dusted himself off the best he could. He searched around and found Gallo alongside May; the woman smiled and gave him a taunting wave.

A frustrated growl rose from the back of his throat. He had to get those two off their horses somehow. It would be much easier to fight with his own horse, but . . . He glanced over at Téa; she was looking down at the ground with an unsure expression in here eyes. He couldn't take his horse and have her stand on the ground, she would be too vulnerable. Having to explain her death to her friends when he returned was something he did not want to do.

"I told you to get out of here," he barked, turning away from her and Ezra. He reached back, grabbing the hilt of his sword. The long, metal blade gleamed as it was brought out into the desert air. His lips thinned and his eyes narrowed so that a determined look came upon the brunette warrior's face. He approached the two Uraeus and stood firm, weapon in hand.

May looked at Seto with a fox-like expression on her face. Grinning, she turned to Gallo, who gave her a quick nod, and then reissued her focus toward Seto. She gracefully slid down from her horse and stepped forward. "Time to have some fun, boy," she said, licking her lips.

"I don't have fun," Seto retorted. He inwardly smiled; she was on the ground. Everything just got easier. Keeping one eye on Gallo, he began to circle around May like a lion. In response the woman did the same; her movements were fluid like those of a panther.

"What are you waiting for?" May asked; her lips curled into a smile. "Afraid to hurt a rose like me?"

"Every rose has its thorns," Seto replied, trying to bait the other into attacking. "But so do most weeds as well."

May let out a menacing growl and sent her chain hurtling for Seto. In response, the sand covered combatant quickly raised his sword horizontally so that the chain wrapped around the thin steel. He forced the chain from her hands with one quick pull, sending it flying through the air. It landed behind May's horse and buried itself into the sand. May glared at Seto and quickly went to retrieve her weapon.

'I don't think so.' Seto ran after May, sliding slightly due to the sand shifting beneath his feet. Like before though, his pursuit was halted and another chain wrapped around him, this time his sword-arm. He whirled around, clutching the chains around his arm. Gallo smirked and began wrapping up his chain, jerking Seto toward him.

Seto cursed his weakness; no matter how much he resisted he couldn't stop himself from being pulled in by Gallo. He glanced behind him and found that May already had her weapon back in her hands and was remounting her horse. She trotted over and gave him a wicked smile.

"It's been a real pleasure, but I'm done playing with you." Her chain glided through the air, circling around Seto's neck and then binding tightly. She looked down at him smugly, but after another look she let her tongue click in surprise. "Clever boy," she complimented bitterly. Seto's free arm was jammed tightly in between his neck and the chains around it, preventing his neck to be broken as well as keeping his airway open. May grabbed her end of the chain and pulled at it, tightening the hold around Seto. "You won't be able to save yourself for long."

The sand began to meld together in Seto's eyes; everything was blurry and swirling. He could feel the links of the chain pressing into his skin, the heat radiating from them burned into his flesh. He had to do something – fast. Unknown to him, a dim yellow light radiated from underneath his cloak.

Téa, a witness to this entire thing, clutched her face. She had to do something! Even though she shouldn't even be here, she had to help. But what could she do? If he couldn't stop them what chance did she have? She whipped her head from side to side, looking for something that might help. "Gah! There's only sand around here!"

"Téa!" The girl turned around to see Marik riding up to them atop a large camel. It was a miracle! She approached him and gave the perplexed Tomb Keeper a wide smile.

"I'm so glad you're here," she started and then pointed to Seto. "You have to help him!"

Marik raised a brow at the girl. "How did you guys get way out here anyway?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, I promise," was all she wanted to supply at the moment.

Marik narrowed his eyes; it looked like he had no choice but to help. It was pathetic; the Great Seto Kaiba couldn't even handle two lackeys? He slid off his camel and headed over to the battle.

Seto could barely breathe now; the circulation in his hand was almost completely cut off. Everything was going dark; he could barely see May grinning at him while tightening her hold even more.

"Goodbye, boy," May hissed, giving her chain one final tug.

Marik froze, watching in shock as Seto fell to his knees. He could hear Téa cry out behind him. He peered in closer, noticing a golden light coming from Seto. It suddenly burst forth, filling the area with a blinding light. Marik knew this light; its power ran through his own veins before. His body craved for that power again, but his mind and memories refused it.

The chains around Seto's neck fell loose, releasing him. He fell forward, using his hands to keep him from hitting the dirt. Oxygen returned to his body with each deep, ragged breath he took. The light around him died down and he looked up to see May standing there, all expression gone from her face. Her partner was the same way.

"Tell them to dance around like chimps! Tell them!" Marik shouted over to Seto. He was grinning eagerly. The Millennium Rod was so close to him he could feel it. Kaiba wouldn't want it so he would get it back! "They're your mind slaves now, Kaiba! They'll do anything for you!"

The thought barely registered in Seto's head. _'Mind slave?'_ Marik had to be lying. That was impossible. All this fairytale magic was **not** real and he refused to believe it.

"What are you waiting for?" Marik shouted. He didn't know exactly how Kaiba had done it, but he had unlocked the power of the Rod. He knew that there was _some _connection between them, but the Millennium Rod was _his _birthright, not Kaiba's. Kaiba shouldn't be able to use it. _'No matter,'_ he thought, _'it will be mine soon.'_

Seto sighed; he was not going to tell them to dance around like chimps; that would be moronic. Of course, then he remembered who gave the suggestion. Between breaths he managed to speak. "Go away." He had meant to direct it toward Marik, but May and Gallo, like the mind slaves they were, picked up their things and left.

He raised a brow, somewhat confused, but was too tired to do anything. It's not like he _wanted_ them to come back. _'That was rather anti-climatic.'_

As she watched the two Uraeus ride off, Téa let out a huge sigh. Everything would be all right . . . for now, at least. She contentedly sat atop the midnight horse as he approached his master. Ezra snorted, blowing Seto's bangs from his face, and nuzzled his cheek. Seto honored the horse with a quick pat on the nose before pushing him aside and standing up.

"Hey, Kaiba," Marik called, walking over to them, "let's see it." At Seto's silence he grumbled, "The Millennium Rod." Seto tiredly fumbled with his cloak and took out the golden Item, showing it to everyone. Marik's eyes filled with greed and he started reaching for the Rod, but it was soon replaced in Seto's cloak. Marik looked up to see Seto focused down on him. He scowled and backed away. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" Seto responded.

"I was getting some air," he answered, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Seto walked over to his horse and climbed on, sitting in front of Téa. "Guess I was going the right way then." He grabbed the horse's reins and led the beast forward. Marik followed suit, except for the fact that he was on a camel.

Téa, who had been fairly silent for the past few moments, mostly in awe, finally spoke up. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at Seto's hand; it was swollen and had chain marks dancing across it.

"I'm fine," he told her sharply. Sure, he could have been better. But he wasn't going to admit that. In all honesty, he wanted to collapse right now; he could barely tell which way was which (he was relying on Ezra to get them home) and his whole body buzzed with pain. But he wouldn't allow anyone to know that; that was just how he was.

Téa furrowed her brows, re-watching the battle in her mind. The image of Seto Kaiba falling face first into the sand brought an impish grin to her face. She bubbled with quiet laughter at the memory of him sliding along, being dragged by his foot.

"What are you laughing at?" came Seto from in front of her. Téa grinned, poking his back slightly. She knew why he was so grumpy.

"I bet you have sand in your pants."


	11. Chapter 10: Arguments

Author's Notes: 

I apologize for the wait. I actually had a bit of a time deciding when and where I wanted certain things to happen. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story - it means so much to me. I'm sorry, I won't be replying to specific reviews because I would rather have the chapter out faster. If you do have questions, email me or leave me a comment in my livejournal. A link is in my bio.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own the story and the characters that I make up. Due to the lack of 'bad guys' I was forced to make up on my own.

Also, check out some of my new challenge drabbles that I just posted!

Much thanks to DarkShadowFlame for beta-ing this story for me. It seriously would be poor without her!

Enough of my drabbles, the story speaks for itself!

* * *

In the Sands of Egypt

Chapter 10

Arguments

::Vision::

Frowns and worried looks were her only greeting as the mysterious young girl traveled through the dusty streets of the city. Her breathing was ragged and worn, for she had been traveling for quite some time. Always traveling, one place to the next, never finding anyplace to belong. She never stayed in any city for more than a week and this place would be no different. Everyone looked at her as if she was some sort of cursed being.

Which she wasn't. She was just different, that was all. She wasn't ashamed of that... no, not really. She pulled the sleeve of her long, tattered cloak over her arm to cover up her frosty white skin. Everyone here had such dark complexions from always being in the sun, but even though she sat under the same light, she never tanned even a little.

Ahead of her there seemed to be something of a skirmish. The loud shouts of men and clattering of weapons certainly gave that away. Pulling her hood over her head so that her face would be hidden, she crept through the tangles of people to get a closer look.

"What do you want from me?"A younger gentleman fell back right before a sword sank into his body. A smirk from the attacker - lucky break. Traveling up the silver blade you would come to a smooth, tanned hand of one of the Pharaoh's guard. But he was not important, not when standing next to the priest Akunadin. The wiry old man had his usual wry expression on his face; it never did seem to fade.

"You're supposed to be strong," he said disappointedly. "But I don't see what's good about you. No ka whatsoever." He looked overhis companion, a man much younger than himself. "Don't you think that's a pity?" His words seemed oddly forceful, as if there was much more to them.

"Indeed," came a cold response. The priest Seto waved his hand airily and the man in front of them was quickly removed, thrashing and cursing, from the area by the guards around him. Seto let a distasteful scowl form on his face; he gripped a long, golden rod as if it were a stress reliever. Things were not going as planned.

The whole ordeal didn't sit right with the girl as she watched it unfold. Who were those men? And what exactly were they looking for? She drifted back out of the crowd when the two left; the masses seemed to part at their feet as they went. It was probably best to avoid them while in this city, she decided; trouble seemed to cling to them like the sand on their feet.

::End Vision::

"Wake up."

Blue eyes fluttered open to the sight of rusted metal. That, and a menacing grin from above. "Good morning, Sunshine," greeted Kir. Oh, how nice it was to be woken up by one of his favorite people. It was better than diving into a scorpion's nest.

The other merely shrugged and tossed aside the useless dagger. He combed his fingers through his fine black hair; starting from his forehead, grazing by a grey headband, and sliding free at a point after his shoulders. "I could have killed you, you know." His tone was mocking, but the words were meant in all seriousness.

"I thank you for your generosity for not doing so then," Kir replied disgustedly. He sat up, propping his head up on a closed fist. "What are you doing here, Duhand?"

"Can't I give a little wake up call to one of my friends?" he asked in all innocence, but the flare in his eyes took away from the tone.

"I'm not your friend." And that was clear. Duhand was something like second in command in their little group, and visits from him always brought trouble. "And I meant, what are you doing here, in Egypt?" He was supposed to be in Japan at the moment, helping to taunt the Pharaoh.

"He said he could handle it," Duhand said, as if it were obvious, "and that I should fix all the 'mistakes' that were happening over here."

"So, you come here and think you are allowed to do whatever you want then?" Kir flashed a suspicious eye over to the other. Duhand just laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so." His golden eyes were full of tainted mirth. As far as he was concerned, while the boss wasn't around he was in charge. If he wanted to change the plans slightly, well, that's what he did.

"I take it you were also the one who ordered the death of that girl." A mere nod for a response. It figured. A sudden change of plans such as that could only come from the mind of Duhand. The guy delighted in death, blood, and all things related. Still, it couldn't hurt to find the exact reasoning. "And why is that?"

"Everyone will die at our hands one way," his eyes slid over to Kir, "or another. So why prolong her death? Keeping captives is such frivolous work," then a scowl, "but it was evidently too much work for you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That failure isn't treated lightly. Don't mess up again," Duhand answered.

"So you want me to go back for her?" Kir was slightly amused, but he kept it hidden.

"That isn't necessary."

"Oh?" Now Kir was really curious. The smirk on the other's lips didn't bode well with him.

"I've already arranged her death." The words made him double over in vixenish laughter. It resonated throughout the small clayware home, making the pits of Kir's stomach churn in discomfort. And even after Duhand left, the sound echoed in the blue eyed teen's mind.

* * *

"EEEEEKKK!" The shrill cry flew through the halls before dying out to the silence. It hadn't gone unnoticed though. Seto raised a brow out of mere curiosity, but resumed pouring himself into the book that he had been reading before it happened. It was none of his concern.

It was, however, a concern to Odion. The broad-shouldered man jumped from his seat and briskly headed over to the source. Téa was tangled up in her blankets, on the floor. Upon seeing Odion enter, her pride returned to her. She managed to free herself, only stumbling once, and pointed angrily at her bed.

"It was there when I woke up so... and I didn't know so... so don't laugh." With further investigation, Odion discovered a small snake coiled up atop her bed. To his relief it was harmless; it could have been much worse. He cupped the serpent in his massive hands and assured Téa that it would be taken outside.

"I'm not scared of it," she said defensively. "It just surprised me, that's all." With a flushed face she ventured out of her room.

"What happened this time?" Seto called out to her upon seeing her pass from his spot on the bench. She stopped and walked into the room, up to him.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said bitterly.

"I thought as much," he calmly said, never looking away from the book.

"It's nice to know you care." No response. Her face flushed with anger. "I could have been killed," she explained. Still no response. A growl escaped her lips, prompting the other to respond.

"I've already saved you," he started, but didn't get much farther.

"So?! What if something happened? You wouldn't do anything?" It wasn't that she really cared if he didn't care. Which he was making quite clear that he didn't. She thought that he might have, but...

"Numerous times," he finished with annoyance. "And no. I'm not your hero, Gardner. It's not my job to go off and valiantly save you every time you get yourself in trouble. Which, actually, seems to be quite often. I suggest you find someone to help you with that."

Téa couldn't respond to that. Instead she just turned heel and stormed off. It wasn't worth arguing with Seto Kaiba. Even if you were right, that block head wouldn't accept it. What happened to the guy that put his life on the line to save her? Well, she thought, giving him one last glare before she left, it obviously wasn't **that **guy. Maybe it was some freak trick of the moon or something. Or a dream - that was it. All of that was some crazy dream. Still...

"Are you all right, Téa?" Ishizu asked when she entered.

"I'm fine," Téa answered. "It was just Kaiba."

Ishizu nodded, fully understanding. She couldn't help but chuckle though, but only to herself. Those two had done nothing but bicker since they had come back. She did worry though. After finding out that Seto possessed the Millennium Rod, she began to watch things more closely. She knew that he was not the type to ever use its powers for evil, or, in his case, at all, but her brother was a different story. He still craved for the Rod's power. She could see it every time he looked at it. He fought, she knew he did, but power like that isn't easily refused. No, Marik would linger around the Rod, waiting for Seto to let his guard down and misplace it. Always lurking, like a shadow, to the Millennium Rod.

Which is why the news of his departure surprised her.

It was a day, not long after that one that she first learned of it. After playing referee to another quarrel, she was pulled aside by her brother and given the news.

"I think I should get some supplies," he told her.

At first she was curious, because they still had plenty of supplies, but he soon convinced her that if something happened, they would need extra supplies.

"That's why I need to go," he said.

"Then Odion shall accompany you," she offered, but he declined.

"Odion will be needed here, as will you, if something happens. And as for them-" He gave a dry smirk over to Seto and Téa. ("Why do you always have to be like that?" "Why not?") "-I don't think I **want** them coming with me either."

Finally giving in, Ishizu let him go. The next morning he set out, with a small herd of camels and some money, to bring back supplies with. He bid them farewell and was off to Mastaba. It shouldn't take too long to get there, but the shopping and stocking would take time, or so he explained to them.

And so, the next morning, Ishizu set one less place at the table.

The meal, consisting of some assorted dishes supplied by Ishizu (none containing any meat whatsoever, as it was scarce in the area), was eaten in relative silence. That is, until Téa, not used to such silent meals, decided to start a conversation.

"So.... how is everyone?" she asked weakly, first looking over to Ishizu, who smiled.

"Quite well." Then to Odion, who didn't really smile, just kept on eating.

"Fine," he managed after swallowing. Then her eyes traveled over to Seto, which probably wasn't a good idea for the teen was giving her a glare for breaking his silence. But instead of saying anything, he just lowered his eyes and continued eating.

"You're in a surprising mood," she commented, but it was taken the wrong way. Seto set his fork down and looked up to her.

"And what does that mean?" The other occupants at the table sighed, and began to prepare for another argument. The score for the week was twenty to fifteen, with Seto in the lead. And that was only because she walked away from most of the 'battles'...

"It means you weren't being a jerk like normal," she narrowed her eyes, "but I guess I was wrong."

"That's nothing new," he spat. This would continue for most of the meal. Ishizu and Odion had already placed bets; Odion ruefully on Seto, but only because he had lost at rock, paper, scissors. The squabble continued in normal fashion. Seto gained a few points, as did Téa, but all of that was forgotten when the word quarrel came to a surprising end.

"It's not like I **want **to be here!" Téa roared, slamming her flat palms on the table. Her face was red with anger, and her teeth were clenched ruthlessly, albeit not as ruthless as her answer.

"It's not like anyone **wants **you here anyway!" Seto yelled, getting to his feet. Now clearly this had gone too far. Odion and Ishizu stood up to protest but Téa was already making her way out.

"Fine! Then I'll leave!" And with that, she was gone.

Two sets of disapproving eyes drifted over to Seto. He ignored them. Two frowns that clearly said 'Go after her,' were also paid no heed. Instead, the arrogant teen just cursed under his breath and stalked off. Definitely **not **going after her and definitely **not **caring.

* * *

Ezra trotted quietly, allowing Téa her silence, which she gladly accepted. She wiped away the beginnings of tears. "Stupid jerk." It was just like Kaiba to be so insensitive. Why in the world did she even consider that he cared...? He didn't. And that was that.

But then why did that fleeting smile he honored her with haunt her mind so? Why did he even come to save her before if he didn't care?

The image of the priest glowed before her eyes; the amethyst fabric that he wore seemed to glow in the rising sun, complimenting his sapphire eyes, like jewels in the sand.

She slipped her own cloak off, setting it down behind her. "It's getting hot," she reasoned. Now she had only her white sleeveless shirt and shorts to protect her from the sun... But she didn't need that cloak anyway.

Ezra would take her back to that city. Then she could call someone to take her home. Simple. She didn't need _him_ to help her. She was fine on her own.

Lost in her own mind, Téa didn't notice the three other horses following her. Nor did she have time enough to react when they ran up behind her and knocked her off her own horse.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Look, enough of this game," Seto said, walking out of the Tomb Keeper's home. It had been over an hour since Téa had stormed off, and by then, Odion and Ishizu had pestered him nearly to insanity. "It's your fault," they said. "Go apologize," they continued.

Which Seto didn't believe in the least. It wasn't his fault. She ran off on her own. Even if he had said those cruel things to her...

There was no answer to his call, only silence. He searched for a bit, just to amuse them. She had no place to go and no way to...

That's when he noticed that Ezra was missing.

...get there.

He cursed under his breath. He really must have upset her. But it was her fault for believing him. She should never have run off.

Something was approaching the area from the north. After closer inspection, Seto found out that it was his horse. But when the stallion approached him, there was no rider atop the horse. Seto's face fell; the cloak he had given Téa was tangled up in the saddle. Something must have happened.

"I'm not going to save you," he called, as if she could hear him. "Not this time. Save yourself." He grabbed onto Ezra's reins and led him back to the stables. But the horse didn't move.

"Don't tell me you care," Seto scoffed, pulling harder. "Well, I don't." Still Ezra didn't move. Seto turned around and glared. The horse stared back with big glossy eyes. Finally, with a large groan, he mounted his horse and sped off into the direction that Ezra had first come from.

He **was **going after her and he **did **care.


	12. Chapter 11: Swordplay

**Notes:** Finally, right?

I wonder if anyone can guess the sort of 'theme' or inspiration for this chapter. It will be pretty obvious to some. I'm working on revising the past couple of chapters, mainly changing 'Téa' to 'Téa.' Otherwise I think from now on we should have smooth sailing.

Of course, I couldn't have done it without DarkShadowFlame, my wonderful beta, without whom I'd be lost in a sea of horrible grammar.... I'd also like to thank Azurite for all the support and help with plot. (Even though she doesn't know it.) And Guardian Kysra from the wonderful fanart that she's done– I'll be posting more on my bio ASAP.

And just everyone who's helped me along– and of course all the readers.

**Recap:** (Because it's been so long...) Seto had just brought Téa back to the Tomb Keeper abode and, after an argument, she's run off, determined to get home by herself. However, she didn't make it very far– three mysterious characters have taken her once again. Will valiant 'Prince Seto' come to her rescue yet **again**?

* * *

**In the Sands of Egypt**

_Chapter 11_

Swordplay

Clink. Clink. Clink. Téa awoke to the sound of a metal buckle rhythmically hitting up against the side of a leather saddle bag that was mere inches from her nose. The girl was strewn over the back of a new horse, her face directed at the sand. This was new.

Glancing up as best as she could, she discovered two more horses trotting with her, one in front and one to the left. The riders, whoever they were, hadn't noticed that she had woken and so she decided to use that to her advantage.

"Now where are we going again?" came a deep voice from the man on the left horse. He immediately earned himself an irritated scoff from the rider on the front horse, and her rider merely chuckled.

"Back to Mastaba, you dolt! How many times have I said this to you?!" scolded the front man. The burly one merely shrugged.

"How many, Montoya?"

"Fifteen, I believe," answered the man on her horse with a thick Spanish accent.

"Thank you for keeping score," the left rider said, to which Montoya only laughed.

"Anytime, my friend."

They didn't speak for a while, and during that time Téa did her best to analyze these people. The one on the left– the one she could see the clearest– was a huge man, larger than most. He was not one to be trifled with. But then again, thieves weren't supposed to be the genial type.

She couldn't see the man that led them very clearly, only a glimpse now and then, but what she did pick up was that he wasn't a large man, quite small in fact...

It was starting to grow increasingly hot; the beads of sweat that rolled down her forehead reminded her of the dangers of the sun. Once during their passage, the smaller man took out a satchel and drank from it greedily. It made Téa want to jump up and snatch it from him, but she wasn't supposed to be awake. Thinking of water made Téa aware of the relatively cool container bumping up against her feet, something she hadn't paid attention to before. Maybe she could jump up, steal the water, and make a run for it? No, no, she knew she couldn't outrun a horse, and they had three against her!

"It's hopeless," she sighed, but soon after realized her mistake and clamped her hands to her mouth. Dreadfully, the rhythmic beating stopped and the lead horse sauntered over.

"Hopeless, missy?" The man's face, now that Téa saw him, was ridiculously squinched together, reminiscent of an English Bulldog. "The only thing that's hopeless is any chance you have of survival."

Téa gulped. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, and she knew that if she dared laugh– especially at Bullie's high-pitched voice– things would only get worse, so she remained grudgingly quiet, trying to hold her tongue.

The man, Vizier as he was called, only indulged further. "So don't even think of escaping or acting out. Just sit quietly and wait until we reach the city," he bent down low, pinching Téa's chin and pulling it up, "because there's no one out here to hear you scream." Téa wrenched away her jaw, scowling only to Vizier's delight.

"I think he might be able to," the giant said calmly. Vizier took it as nothing; it was just the oaf's imagination.

"Let's continue on," he ordered, giving Téa one last smug look before pulling the reins back on his horse and urging the beast forward once again.

Téa craned her neck sideways so that she could see behind them; was someone really following them? Heat rose off the sand so that it appeared like glass in the distance, this also making it difficult to see anything afar.

Every now and then Argus, as the giant was called when 'dolt' and 'stupid' were dismissed, would cast a glance over his shoulder, and by the third time, Vizier had had enough.

"Would you stop that?!" he squawked, swinging his arms in emphasis. "There's no one there; it's just your imagination!"

"...Are you sure?" Argus was skeptical. He was fairly sure he knew when he was making up things, but if Vizier said it was his imagination, then it must have been his imagination.

"Yes, I'm sure! The girl was alone when we found her; I'm sure no one even knows she left!" Vizier was positive that this was indeed the truth, but he turned around just to amuse the hulk. He was quite surprised when he saw, barely, the blurry outline of another rider trailing behind them, not within earshot, but behind them nonetheless. "They must have been separated from a nearby caravan," he concluded.

Argus and Montoya were not so sure. It was the Spaniard who first spoke of these doubts.

"Vizier, if he is not following us, how come he is going in the same direction?" he asked. The small man brushed this question aside as child's play.

"It's because he thinks we can help him," he brought his horse closer to Montoya's; "he must think we have directions, and wants to attain them from us." Vizier raised his index finger and waved it rapidly in the Spaniard's face. "But! If he doesn't, I want _you_, my friend, to cut him down."

The lead man received a blank look and groaned. Such halfwits he worked with! "Argus, take the girl, and Montoya, wait in this spot until that guy gets here. Then - **kill** him!"

It was done as Vizier ordered, and Téa soon found herself, very much against her will, draped over the back of the burly man's horse. Sitting upright was obviously too much to ask for. With furrowed eyebrows and a frustrated scowl, Téa watched as the Spaniard Montoya became smaller and smaller.

* * *

A chestnut brow arched over a curious blue eye. One was staying behind? They must have spotted him. He would have preferred taking them by surprise, but this was just as well. Casually coming to a halt, Seto glanced down at the man with little interest.

"Sir, you don't happen to be a lost traveler, do you?" Montoya inquired from the seat of his own horse. Seto shook his head. "Then you know where you are going?"

"No. I thought I'd just ride around in circles 'till I died of dehydration," Seto drawled, frowning at the man before him.

"You are very clever," Montoya admitted. "Tell me, what are you doing out here then?"

"I just happened to notice three riders running off with something that didn't belong to them, that's all," Seto answered to the Spaniard's surprise. So he **was** following them!

"So this 'something' belongs to yourself, sir?" Montoya dismounted his horse, brushed off the dust from his white attire and placing his hands onto his hips.

"...I wouldn't say that," Seto replied, hesitant. He knew Téa would be furious at the notion of being someone's 'item.' The very image of her face flushed in anger brought a smirk to his lips. "But I'm obligated to return this something to its rightful place."

"Well, I cannot allow you to fulfill such a task." Montoya's leafy green eyes contrasted highly with the nothingness of the desert as they glared into Seto's.

"What are you going to do about it?" Seto scoffed, not at all taking the blade-thin man seriously.

"We shall duel," the other answered, drawing a finely crafted rapier from the hilt at his side. Seto's eyebrows rose in interest and he let his head fall back slightly. Seto had never before been challenged to _this_ kind of duel.

* * *

"Well, well, well-well-well!" Duhand bowed gracefully, right hand flowing out before him and coming to a stop at his left cheek. "If it isn't Marik! _Ex_-leader of the Rare Hunters, heir to the Tomb Keeper legacy, and, my favorite, inside man for the Uraeus," he purred, raising his head to meet Marik's annoyed glare.

"What?" His smile widened to reveal his pearly white canines. Oh how he relished in 'that look.' The one that the golden-skinned boy was giving him now. That small frown, barely curved, a sign of growing distaste. "Well, if you're going to keep silent, then I guess I'll instigate the conversation. Why have you graced me with your presence this day?"

"I didn't come to grace _you_," Marik replied with a snort. This so-called 'leader' was already getting on his nerves and they had just met five minutes ago! After arriving in Mastaba and securing a place to stay, he had come to the Uraeus outpost to report the successes and failures of recent raids to his home; that, among other things...

"I came to talk to whoever is in charge here."

"Then you came to grace **me**," Duhand insisted, smug. "Now, hurry up and say what needs to be said - I grow tired of you."

The nerve! Marik growled softly, barely audible. Through clenched teeth he said, "You must know of the failure to obtain Téa--"

"That girl?" the leader cut in.

"Yeah. _That_ girl," Marik affirmed, rolling his eyes; "she is currently at the Tomb Keeper residence-" to that Duhand gave a light, 'I know something you don't' chuckle and, after another glare, urged Marik to continue- "but because of this failure I've learned that Seto Kaiba has received the Millennium Rod." The last words were filled with greed as they were spoken.

"Has he now?" **That **got Duhand's attention. The fabled Millennium Rod, seductress of minds and bringer of power... It was this Item that had brought the teenaged boy before him to where he was now. The thought interested him greatly. Tapping each thin, bony finger together in a waving motion, he began to weave together ideas.

* * *

"So, señor?" Montoya prompted again. "Do you accept?" He discovered the broadsword strapped to Seto's back and grew eager. Maybe this stranger knew something about swordsmanship? People didn't just carry around swords for anything. Prickles of dark hair began to rise on the back of his neck, oh how glorious it would be to finally test his skills again!

The answer was easy. It didn't even take words, just a slight tilting of the head on Seto's part, and that was that; the duel would begin. As per request from the Spaniard, Seto removed his cloak, tossing it in the air and letting the heavy folds settle atop the sands much like a water beetle on a lake.

Hidden daggers and knives were now exposed, and soon after, removed and lain across Ezra's saddle so that they wouldn't bury themselves in the golden grains. He was only allowed one weapon; his sword.

As it often did in the afternoon, the temperature steadily rose, heat beating down on the two males as they stood still, lying in wait like cobras ready to strike.

Seto's eyes kept shifting slowly from one area to another, inspecting. Sand all around them; it had its advantages and disadvantages, as did most situations - nothing was ever ideal. This man would not be able to find cover from any of his attacks, but the same applied to himself. Slipping was to be avoided at all costs, no matter how easy it would be in such a terrain.

"Nervous?" Montoya asked; a glint of sunlight caught his eyes, making them flash dangerously. He laughed, spreading his feet apart and bending his knees slightly. Then he raised his sword; the thin metal gleamed, lusting for battle. His free hand rose to the air as he let his left foot slide back.

His opponent had a broadsword, so he expected power. He had a rapier; he would fence.

"No." Seto's blade chimed as he pulled it from his sheath. Gripping the clawed handle with both hands, he pointed the sharpest point of the sword dead between Montoya's eyes. However, one thing wouldn't leave Seto's mind: He could always read people; it was simple and he had had a lot practice, but for some reason he couldn't tell a single thing about this man by his features. It was simply as if he were a mysterious weapon, not a man at all.

He couldn't help but smirk but the twitch of his lips betrayed no amusement; so they were similar - so what?

Then the word 'begin' was spoken in counter-point and, just as the word incited, the battle began. Seto was first to attack, raising his sword and slashing downward, as expected. Montoya easily blocked it; then let the heavier blade slide down his own and to the side, leaving Seto wide open.

'Pity.' The Spaniard gathered himself mere seconds before Seto and attacked with a horizontal chop to Seto's left side. Using the unstableness of the sand to his advantage, Seto raised his sword just in time to block the attack and also, due to the force of the blow, was pushed sideways– controllably– out of harms way.

This also put Seto in the perfect position to counter. Adjusting his grip so that the sword's edge was vertical, he thrusted, aiming below Montoya's rib cage. His attack was unsuccessful as the Spaniard side-stepped, dodging the expected assault in a spin and coming out to hit his backside with his free hand.

Seto stumbled forward, sand flying up as he twisted around and to a halt. He hated to admit it, but it seemed that his opponent was superior in style and skill, which wasn't exactly a surprise considering he had been studying swordsmanship for less than a year...

_**Memory**_

"_Pick up your sword," Odion instructed, "and attack me again." _

"_Get me a different sword and I would," Seto groused, making no move to do as he was told. In his hands now was a large, hulking sword made entirely out of stone; he couldn't lift it - for long. When he did manage to pull the useless weapon from the ground, he spent all his energy and thought maintaining it, so any sort of attack or defense was impossible. So for now, the sharp end of the blade dug itself into the sand._

"_I'm not going to give you a different sword, quit whining," Odion snapped, growing impatient. The response that he earned was an indignant glare, but he waved it off. He had started teaching Seto Kaiba the way of the sword, something he had picked up long ago, but unfortunately Kaiba wasn't the most gracious student. "I gave you that sword for a reason, now **attack** me."_

_Seto found Odion's words highly annoying. How was he supposed to attack if he couldn't even lift the sword? It made no sense; a lighter weapon would be a more logical choice for him. He knew though that he wouldn't accomplish anything by arguing further; he would just have to attack. Maybe if he, by way of a miracle, hit Odion, the man would shut up for once. Gripping the hilt of the sword like a golf club, Seto used all his strength into one blind swing, heading straight for his 'teacher.'_

_Unfortunately, Seto's arms gave out just a breath away from Odion's body; they wobbled and fell limp, the sword crashing to the ground soon after. So much for that._

"_Try it again," Odion merely said. It drove Seto **mad**._

"_Again?! How can I?! I can't even lift the damn sword!" He was more than frustrated by now, the tints of red sponged across his face was a sure sign. Odion didn't even bat an eyelash._

"_If you keep trying, you will be able to lift it," he responded. Even though no one had actually taught Odion to use a sword didn't mean he couldn't come up with effective training methods. There was a point to giving Kaiba that sword; he wouldn't have done so if there wasn't... _

"_What does it matter?" Seto fought back wildly, glaring at Odion as if his life depended on it. The Tomb Keeper shook his head, looking down at Seto with disgust._

"_You said you wanted to get stronger, and I'm helping you do that, but your constant questioning is not helping!" His voice was a low rumble, thundering across the empty desert. _

_Seto dipped his head down, scowling. It was true, he had asked to be stronger, but he never asked for Odion to assist him. He didn't need that brute's help, and this whole 'session' was pointless. _

"_If you want to leave, then go," Odion continued. "I can understand if you're to weak to go through with this training." _

"_I'm not weak," Seto spat immediately. Exactly as Odion had predicted._

"_Then let's continue."_

_**End Memory**_

"Mr. Broadsword, yoo-hoo," Montoya called from his spot on the other side. Seto had been sitting there, doing nothing but glaring at him, it was starting to get boring. "Are you going to admit your weakness and surrender?"

As if Seto needed to answer. Instead he let his sword do the talking. With a quick sprint forward, he slashed downward in a diagonal motion to the Spaniard's left cheek. Montoya easily parried and countered flawlessly.

First blood was his.

Stepping back, Seto gripped his arm; blood trickled between his fingers and dripped down his arm. His opponent grinned, giving Seto a split moment before proceeding with his assault. A flurry of attacks hurled themselves at him, and Seto did his best just to avoid them.

Montoya had him on the guard, stepping back with each attack that he blocked. Attack, block, attack, block. Montoya did everything he could, but he was still blocked. Frustrating as it was, the Spaniard kept leading Seto slowly back. His gallant thrusts and multiple cuts had Seto restricted. All he could do was block and back away. They were battling at the top of a large sand hill now, Seto toward the end.

"Give up, my friend, you have no chance," the fencer said through another attack.

Another block. "Never." Seto glanced behind him. If he moved back any further he would slip down the hill and that would be the end of him. He had to do something - **now**.

Montoya thrusted, but was surprised when his blade didn't return to him. His eyes darted upward and discovered a hand grasping his lithe blade, blood staining across its steel lengths.

The sun rose higher in the sky, determined on scorching all that lay below it. Sweat rolled down tanned skin, rolling across smirking lips. Seto had grabbed the sword to stop the attack.

"How foolish." Montoya lifted his sword, twisting around so that Seto was dragged with it and finally thrown off.

Seto still smirked. His hair dripped with sweat at the edges, down his face, staining his shirt, and making the grip on his sword unstable. Blood spilled from his arm and speckled across his shirt. Yet he still smirked, because he knew something that Montoya was only now starting to realize.

Seto Kaiba had won the match.

It was painfully clear to Montoya as his breathing became more ragged and unstable. While he was using all his energy in attacking and thrusting, Seto barely moved to block. He was only slightly fatigued, while Montoya was spent.

The fencer spilled to his knees, ignoring the heat from the sand when his hands sunk into it. How could he have been so careless? Such a stupid mistake... "You've won, my friend. Please, do this man a favor and kill me quickly."

The man's life was in Seto's hands, but it was a prize that disgusted him. Glowering, he kicked the Montoya's gut, digging his boot into the lean flesh. The Spaniard crumpled over, only unconscious. Finding Montoya's steed, he draped him across the saddle and sent the horse off.

"I don't do favors."


	13. Chapter 12: Exchange

**Notes:** Are you really seeing this? Or is it all just a dream? No! This really is the next chapter to ISE! Wow. Took me long enough. Anyway, things to address:

In regards to the comments made about how I was 'copying' _The Princess Bride_, no that isn't true. I don't plan to copy it whatsoever. What I really wanted to do was add a fun reference and pay homage to one of my favorite books of all time. If it makes you feel better, Vizier, Argus, and Montoya aren't _main_ side characters. You won't see much of them after this(good or bad?).

I've been doing some revisions of the past chapters and have already posted those in the first four or so chapters. So, chapters that have deleted the script format author's notes are revised ones. Feel free to check them out– you might find something 'special.'

I know this was a long wait, and I'll try to be more frequent with my updates. I'm confident you'll be pleased with this chapter. It's a major set-up chapter for things to come.

Thanks to **DarkShadowFlame**for beta-ing this, even after all this time. Her suggestions really help with and add to the story. (Especially where horses are concerned in this chapter! Thank you!!)

**In the Sands of Egypt**

_Chapter 12_

Exchange

* * *

Argus was worried. Montoya wasn't back yet and it shouldn't take this long for him to beat one opponent. Montoya was the best swordsman there was, to his recollection. 'He must be toying with that man...in black.' Of course, Argus didn't know if the man was actually wearing black, but dark was what reflected from the hazy dot of the man when he first saw him, so he just assumed. Then again, he thought, the man in black might not have even been a man at all... All this thinking was making his head hurt.

Vizier, noticing his companion's deeply crinkled brow, questioned, "What's the matter with you? Thinking again, are we?" Argus nodded slowly, still clinging to his feather-like thought process. "You aren't paid to think, only to be strong."

"You're right, you're right," Argus admitted, dropping any thoughts right then and there.

"And you," Vizier directed at Téa, "you aren't being paid at all, so using the same logic, you shouldn't be doing anything, especially not glaring at me like you are now." Téa's eyes only narrowed further. Still strewn over the back of the hulk's horse, she snorted indignantly, saving her energy for when she might really need it.

The ocean of sand seemed to hit its beach; small rocks shot up from the waves and the ground became noticeably firmer. Instead of the sliding motion brought on by the horse's hooves in the sand, Téa felt a series of sharp chops, an uncomfortable difference.

"We must be nearing Mastaba," Vizier commented, the edge of his hand shading his eyes so he could better examine the area.

Téa's lips curved downward, one side tugging a bit further than the other. She didn't remember this rocky terrain at all? Then again, she had been asleep most of the time on her past trips to the city. Something about the rhythmic movement of the horse seemed to coax her into a doze. So why wasn't she in Dreamland now? There was no possible way she could have slept through all this clatter...

'_You can go to sleep. I don't mind if you lean on me, but you'd better not drool or anything.'_

'...Stupid Kaiba.'

...Wait. She was thinking about him! _Why _was she thinking about that jerk, and why did she pick _that_ moment to think of? The one time where he was somewhat cordial! Just about as cordial as you could get from Seto Kaiba, but...

'That's beside the point!' The girl's features suddenly became noticeably dark then, and Argus began to worry about the slew of... not very nice things coming from his captive's mouth.

'...and he just _has_ to look like the priest.' That ended Téa's incoherent rant– abruptly. Téa was aware of the startling similarities between the Priest Seto, the man of– in!– her dreams, and Seto _Kaiba_ the one she got stuck with. Sure, they looked alike, the way they carried themselves was similar, and _sometimes _they acted alike, but there was something about the Dream Seto that drew Téa to him. He was... nice.

...or maybe she just couldn't explain it that well.

He was like... Yami, Pharaoh, whatever the name, it was the same crimson eyes, and the same enigmatic, noble attitude that she found so alluring. But then, wasn't the pharaoh _in_ the dreams too? Before, she thought her feelings were hopeless since he didn't have a true form... but now it seemed like him– _just_ him. And she wasn't happy, not like before. What was different?

'And wait... I'm worrying over a dream... now that's stupid.' Téa's face sank low, nose burying itself into warm horse fuzz. 'In reality, I just have it... him... _Kaiba._'

* * *

At the time, Seto didn't realize he was now being compared to an 'it' rather than a valiant hero, and at the time, it really wouldn't have much mattered. At that moment, he was scanning the smooth stretch of golden scan that sprawled out in every direction. With a dust-caked glove covering his hand, he slid it to a spot just above his eyebrows. That way he could block the glare from the sun and be able to make out the transient hoof prints that rolled out in front of him like a red carpet.

"I wasted too much time," he berated himself, as he finally resumed his trail. He should have been more careful during that last 'duel.' It took time to wrap his arm as well as his hands; shreds from the ends of his cloak now served as temporary bandages. The flask of water was half empty as well... It took time and resources to recover, and Seto didn't like the amounts he had to spend.

Ezra picked up his pace, sensing his master's anxieties... not that Seto would ever admit to them.

* * *

Only a little bit left now, Téa would be reminded, then we'll reach the city and you will be killed. Vizier seemed to _love_ to tell her this fact every five minutes exactly on the minute. She could hardly be blamed for getting just a tad irritated. Each time his voice seemed to get even more blissful, as sadistic as that was. It was probably about time for another reminder...

"Only a little bit le–"

"Will you KNOCK IT OFF?!" The shout caused everyone to stop and look at Téa, either surprised like Argus and the horses, or flat out irate like Vizier– no one interrupted _his_ fun. Téa was hardly one to care, however. She just glared at the leader, chest rising up and down rapidly.

'I think I'd rather die out in the desert, thanks very much!' she thought bitterly to herself. When the thought did register all the way... it didn't seem like a bad idea. After all, they were going to kill her either way... and Mr. Bull Dog's face was certainly not the last thing she wanted to see.

That's when Téa noticed the cliffs nearby. Only a few hundred feet... Sliding off Argus' horse, though, wouldn't be easy. She let her body slide down slowly until most of her weight was on one side of the moving animal. Then she grabbed hold of the edge of the saddle not occupied by Argus for balance, and quietly made her way to the ground. The initial impact of going from a moving object to the unmoving ground caused Téa to wobble forward, nearly falling over.

Hushing herself, Téa looked to see if she had been noticed. She hadn't. Her legs felt like lead weights, sinking slowly in the sand, but she had to go... had to run! As fast as she could manage, she headed for the cliff's edge. To her dismay, not long after that, shouts came from behind her– they were not happy.

"I'm so dead," Téa whispered, now giving the steep downward drop behind her a reluctant glance. Two horses and two riders advanced quickly, soon blocking any means of escape. Her foot instinctively slid backward, slipping off the edge. Caught easily though, the foot came back to solid ground, leaving pebbles to take the plummet downward by themselves.

Vizier's face was red, and deepening in tone. Try to escape on _him_ did she? That was not going to happen, not on his watch. "You made a big mistake, Missy. A fatal one. As soon as we take you back, you're going to die."

There were two options for Téa now: forward and backward. Both led to inevitable death... It was a _lovely _situation. Fear and regret put aside, Téa's face molded into one of pure confidence. She was brave, strong, and certainly not going to be beaten by a guy who would compliment the spiked-collar look.

A smirk, coupled with a mighty declaration, "You'll never take me alive!" And with that, Téa Gardner leapt from the cliff, taking a graceful swan dive into the canyon below.

* * *

The golden sand rolled and folded together, giving the illusion of a vast sea of water to Seto. It continued on like this as he traveled. Swirling, turning, drifting, and then it stopped. The sand gave way to hard, dried and cracked ground with rocks scattered about on their path.

A few more miles and wells would be showing up, and a bit after that you would see the brims of the clay-colored rooftops of Mastaba. Seto needed to hurry.

"How could you let her get away?!" a hoarse cry admonished in the distance. Seto's attention was immediately drawn to the source– two riders trotting right up to him, and neither looked very friendly.

* * *

"With you at my side, the dragon sleeps. On dragon wings, your wishes leap..." The words were voiced as a light, airy melody that came from lips covered in red cloth. Much to Kir's amusement the tune echoed in the high-rocked, narrow canyon he was traveling through.

Mastaba, and Duhand's chilling laughter were willingly left behind; Kir had more pressing matters to attend to. Even though he was more of a 'fighter for hire,' Kir did hold some seniority in the ranks of the Uraeus. With that noted, there was a lively bunch of crones just waiting to be told what to do.

"I'll finally be able to relax without waking up to swords in my face," Kir sighed, willing out the image of Duhand from his calming mind. His horse snorted in agreement, picking up speed. Seemed the beast didn't like the city– or its people– any more than Kir did.

Everyone knows how it goes, though: As soon as you let your guard down to relax, something else happens. For Kir, this something first made itself known in the shrill cry of, "You'll never take me alive!" Shortly after, the rocks started to fall.

* * *

"I need a room," Marik ordered, resting his arm atop the dusty check-in counter of the Benvenut Inn. A stout innkeeper clapped his hands together and welcomed his newest customer warmly.

"And how long will you be staying?" he asked, voice shrilling up at the end of his question. From the looks of it, this gentleman was here on business. Yes, the innkeeper was _very_ good at guessing the situations of his customers. It came with experience, of course.

'_A rather dull way of finishing your report, Mister Spy, but it'll have to do. Now it's my turn to give you some more orders, isn't it? Very well, very well! I received some news from the higher ups– which, by the way, aren't that many– that you are **required** to stay in the city until further notice. Seems you get to be the head of a welcoming committee, you lucky devil you._

'_You'll get more information as it comes, but for now you can go back and play in the sandbox, little spy.'_

That was the end of Marik's meeting with Duhand, open-ended as it was. There was a lot still unanswered and the only thing he could do was wait. Stupid. "I don't know," he finally answered, eyes a solemn violet.

'_Ishizu, Odion, please don't worry about me... keep yourselves safe.'

* * *

_

The first thing Téa noticed was that she wasn't dead, surprisingly. The fall from the cliff wasn't all that short, and there _were_ bumps along the way– she should be dead, but she wasn't.

"Huh?" Téa would have felt that pain, if not for the fact that the ground underneath her was squishy... and moving! (Those kinds of things seem to detract one's focus on pain.) "Ah-ohaouack!"

The squishy ground underneath her was actually another person, and after removing Téa from his back, was gazing at her with a completely baffled pair of blue eyes. Téa rose a shaky finger and pointed at the figure, mouth agape. "It's you!"

"Who else?" Kir answered, as if he really expected Téa to fall from the sky and knock him off his horse. The world had a strange way of catching you off-guard. A rattlesnake or a sandstorm would have done nicely, but no! The world had to drop foreign women on you! _Odd._

Kir stood up, wincing when he reached his full height. His horse, a spectator to this whole ordeal, came up and nudged the crimson-clad fighter in the back. In turn, Kir snaked his arm around the beast's neck and ruffled his mane lightly, reassuring him there was nothing to worry about.

What to do with the girl, however, was a problem. He looked down at Téa who, quite frankly, looked like a stone carving collecting sand. He put his hand to his chin; the red leather felt smooth against his chin as his finger swayed back and forth.

'_I could just leave her here. I can't see any disadvantage if I do... But she looks just like a lost little puppy... I've always had a weakness for cute puppies, not that I'd ever tell that to anyone. That'd be the end of me. The mighty fighter for hire subdued by a box of newborn puppies! Ugh... That really needs to change.'_

Téa was brought back to the present by a sigh and a hand extended in front of her face. Her head tilted sideways, much like that of a young animal that lacks understanding. Kir's eyebrows raised underneath the red cloth headband. Was it really that confusing? Maybe it wasn't worth taking her...?

He waved his hand, prompting Téa to grab hold. "Look... it's pretty clear you don't have a clue... well about anything right now," Kir began, brutally honest, "so I've decided to let you come with me as long as you can prove to me that it's worth it some time along the way."

"...?" Maybe it was the fall, or the heat, but Téa's fingers slowly lifted up from the dirt and wrapped themselves around the hand of the mysterious Kir. The crimson rider hoisted the girl to her feet.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Téa, only a few hundred yards away, her 'rescuer' was squaring off with her kidnappers. It didn't take long for Seto to get their attention, but it was taking forever to force them into giving out the said girl's whereabouts.

"I know you have her," Seto growled, sending his best glare toward Vizier. It couldn't have worked any less; Vizier's smug smile couldn't be phased. The leader only waved his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Do you _see_ her?" he asked, and then answered for Seto, "No. Of course not. We don't have her." That's all this person needed to know... this person who defeated Montoya. It was impossible! But it happened. His resolve to secrecy wouldn't budge.

Argus, however, was getting tired. It was hot, he was sweating. He hated sweating. Home was only a little ways ahead. Couldn't they just forget about this guy and leave? "Vizier, why can't we just tell him that girl jumped off the cliff back there?" he suggested, pointing behind him with one giant thumb.

He just _had_ to open his big mouth.

That was all Seto needed to know. Believe it or not, Ezra reared, kicking up sand, and sped off. The leader's face became furious as Seto passed right between him and the idiot. A nasty scowl formed on his face as he slowly trotted over to Argus and leaned in close, practically breathing down the giant's neck– if he could reach, that is.

"You had better get him, Giant," Vizier hissed, "or I'll leave you here forever. All alone." A cruel warning, especially to Argus, whose greatest fear was being left alone. He was always alone– always, until Vizier and Montoya came around... He couldn't mess this up.

Monstrous leg muscles stretched and flexed as Argus's horse picked up speed. The animal carried the giant with an unnatural speed to pursue Seto. And it didn't take them long to catch up.

Seto didn't even have time to react before one long, bulky hand slammed into his back, sending him hurtling forward, right over Ezra's head and straight into the rocks with a merciless 'thud.' The impact itself was enough to render the would-be hero unconscious.

Argus, proud of himself for completing his task, jumped from his horse and approached the midnight stallion and his injured rider. He grabbed Ezra's reins and scooped up Seto, tossing him lightly over his shoulder. With his job done, he headed back to Vizier.

"I see you've done something right for a change, Giant," Vizier complemented when Argus returned. A big, toothy thank you from Argus, something that any normal person would cower at. The brute was just happy that he wouldn't have to be alone.

"Yup, I did," he responded, giddy... or as giddy as a giant man could get. Draping Seto across Ezra's back, who was tied to his own horse's saddle, he asked, "Now what'd we do with him?"

Vizier thought about this for a moment; his bully face squinched together, making even more wrinkles appear. Finally he came up with this: "Let's take him back to headquarters. He might be important."

And that is how Seto was thrown from the role of 'rescuer,' and into the one of 'needed to be rescued.'


End file.
